Arma Artema, Arma Omega
by Altebar
Summary: Las arenas de los antiguos imperios están inquietas y un antiguo ser se remueve en Mulhorand. Artemis Entreri siente la llamada del destino y Drizzt quiere enfrentar esta nueva oscuridad. ¿Se cruzarán sus caminos para bien o para mal? YAOI
1. Llamadas por responder

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 1. Llamadas por responder**

Vuelve a hacerlo, es una costumbre que mi compañero de viaje ha adquirido recientemente, lo he ido notando.

A rator, cuando cree que no presto atención, vuelve la vista hacia el este, siempre hacia el este. Se queda quieto, ensimismado. Da la impresión de que vé algo en la lejanía o escucha una llamada que solo él puede oir.

Cada vez lo hace con mas frecuencia, no le he preguntado por qué lo hace, lo mas probable es que no me conteste.

Esto me preocupa, hay algo que desasosiega a Entreri. Aunque es petreo a la hora de distinguir sus emociones, he ido percibiendo pequeñas cosas, detalles casi imperceptibles que delatan la inquietud de Entreri, la preocupación latente en sus ojos grises.

Entreri mira hacie el este con inquietud y no sé que pensar... ¿quién o qué puede alterar tanto a Artemis Entreri?

* * *

Lo siento bajo la piel, detrás de los ojos, en las puntas de los dedos. 

Es como la tensión antes de una tormenta, la invisible carga que altera los nervios y el ánimo.

_"¡Eres un monstruo, una aberración!"_

Me estremezco¿por qué ahora? Hace años que dejé de recordar todo aquello y desterré esas voces de mi mente.

_"Eres una afrenta a ojos de los dioses."_

Basta. No quiero oir nada de eso, quien dijo esas palabras ya está muerto. El pasado no significa nada.

Miro al este. Hay algo allí. Como si el viento me trajera una voz silenciosa que no oigo, solo la siento. No me gusta que me den órdenes, y tampoco me gusta esta llamada. Porque eso es lo que es, una llamada, sea lo que sea lo que me habla sin voz, me está llamando. No sé por qué, ni quién... y no sé si responder a la curiosidad o a la furia. Me siento impelido a contestar y detesto la sensación de estar obligado a ello.

Entreri y Jarlaxle estaban sentados en un claro del bosque, cenando en torno al fuego. Entreri abandonó sus pensamientos para concentrarse en el presente, no quería divagar demasiado, no le gustaba estar tan introspectivo. Le tocaba cocinar al drow y Entreri echó un vistazo a la cazuela sobre el fuego.

. - ¿Otra vez?

. - ¿Otra vez qué?.- Preguntó Jarlaxle confundido.

. - Setas, echas setas en todas las comidas, aquí hay mas setas que carne.- Se quejó.

. - Son buenas, y estamos en época, no hay que desperdiciarlas.

. - Son cansinas.- Entreri bufó y se sirvió un plato.

Jarlaxle rió y se abstuvo de comentar que las comidas de Entreri eran invariablemente estofados, no parecía saber hacer otra cosa, y estaban sosos.

* * *

Raurin, el desierto de polvo. 

Un yermo de piedra y arena, un triste testimonio de su antigua gloria. Antaño un gran imperio se alzaba sobre él, ahora no era mas que una amplia franja de terreno árido y esteril. Un desierto que cubría las ruinas de lo que fue y nunca podría volver a ser.

_Yairshalajaresh _miró las hectareas de terreno que le pertenecían y entrecerró sus reptilianos ojos con preocupación. Algo se removía bajo aquellas arenas.

El gran dragón azul era viejo, no tanto como para haber conocido el antiguo imperio que antaño cubríera el desierto, pero lo sufuciente para haber oido de boca de su madre las guerras que se habían librado allí, de los poderosos magos imaskari contra las mismísimas deidades de Mulhorand y Unzher, de los viejos templos de deidades mas viejas que el mundo, enterrados para siempre.

Algo se removía en el Raurin.

No era físico, el dragón habría notado el mas mínimo temblor en la arena y la piedra, no. El dragón lo sentía en las entrañas. En el alma. Era un remolino, algo que podía oler, sentir, en la arena, en el aire...

_Yairshalajaresh _frunció el ceño, cada día que pasaba había sentido aquello con más fuerza, no sabía lo que era, pero no le gustaba en absoluto. Y de pronto lo notó de nuevo... lo oyó... el dragón removió la cabeza, molesto por la intrusión en sus pensamientos y rastreó a quien pudiese ser el atrevido, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos tejió un conjuro que le permitiera dar caza al intruso que trataba de entrar en su mente y su voluntad.

Cuando encontró el origen de la perturbación su furia se convirtió en sorpresa, y la sorpresa en miedo. La enorme bestia cortó el conjuro tratando de cerrar todo contacto entre él y... aquello. Estremecido por el breve encuentro, _Yairshalajaresh _se retiró a lo mas profundo de su red de cuevas y se recogió en su caverna mejor protegida.

Se avecinaba un horror que no quería ver llegar.

* * *

Sangre y Carne. 

Durante siglos los mortales me han ofrecido sacrificios.

Necios. Yo no ansío sangre y carne, yo quiero la libertad. ¿Cuántos siglos?. ¿Cuántos eones? Demasiado tiempo, demasiadas horas en soledad, en la oscuridad mas allá de la luz, el aire y el tiempo.

Ya no sé si estoy vivo o muerto, quizá ninguna de las dos cosas. He dormido demasiado tiempo.

Creyeron que me habían matado, necios, que no muere lo que no puede morir sino que a veces duerme mil años.

Sangre de mi sangre. Carne de mi carne.

Mi prisión fue forjada por los mismos dioses de la antigüedad. Me ha retenido durante siglos, pero esta tumba construida con lágrimas divinas se desgasta. Y puedo oir mi aliento, oir mi pulso. Realmente estoy vivo al fin y al cabo.

Sobre mí se extienden las ruinas de un imperio, aquellos que antaño susurraron mi nombre cayeron hace mucho tiempo ante sus enemigos. Sobre mí estan los restos de los Imaskar, y sobre estos, las yermas arenas de un desierto de polvo.

Los mortales derraman sangre y carne en sus altares, susurran mi nombre neciamente, suplicando mi poder. Y les hago saber que no quiero esa sangre ni esa carne. Que la llave de mi libertad camina por la faz de Faerun. Les exijo que traigan mi llave. Sangre de mi sangre. Carne de mi carne.

**Nota de la autora:** En realidad estoy escribiendo un fanfic de El señor de los Anillos, pero mientras lo escribía se me ocurrieron ideas para otro de los Reinos. Así, si me atasco un poco en uno, puedo probar con el otro y así no me aburro. Saludos a todos.


	2. Buscando la llave Encuentro

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 2. Buscando la llave. Encuentro.**

Caderly estudió los pergaminos con preocupación. Nadie dijo que las profecias de Alaundo fueran fáciles de interpretar o especialmente optimistas.

Dejando a un lado los enigmáticos párrafos, Caderly meditó en el motivo que le había llevado a revolver de aquel modo en la biblioteca.

El mundo espiritual estaba agitado. No era algo facil de percibir, era una leve tensión, como electricidad estática.

Había tratado de sacar información del abismo, invocando algunos demonios. Las respuestas eran vagas cuanto menos, lo unico que había podido sacar de los diabólicos agentes era que algo estaba removiéndose, no sabían lo que era, pero incluso los demonios estaban inquietos por ello.

No era algo tranquilizador.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió repentinamente y un joven sacerdote entró pálido y asustado.

.- ¿Peró que..?

El discípulo no pudo explicar su comportamiento, pues una sombra se movió tras él y le apuñaló en un único y letal ataque.

Caderly se incorporó de un salto en tanto el oscuro asesino embozado avanzaba hacia él con la espada ensangrentada.

.- ¿Dónde está Artemis Entreri?

* * *

Caderly ejecutó un poderoso conjuro de curación sobre el acólito mientras dos clérigos comenzaban a interrogar al atacante. No le había resultado muy dificil derrotar al asesino, se diría que el necio no tenía la menos idea de que se enfrentaba a un alto clérigo, Elegido de Deneir.

Cuando el joven sacerdote quedó fuera de peligro, Caderly indicó que le llevaran a descansar y se dirigió a la celda donde retenían al asaltante.

.-¿Qué ha dicho?

.- Nada que tenga sentido.- Contestó el fornido inquisidor de la iglesia de Oghma.- Parece ser una especie de fanático sectario, pero no se de que religión.

Caderly entó y con un movimiento de manos estableció un círculo de verdad, el hombre no sería capaz de decir una sola mentira y se vería impelido a contestar a sus preguntas.

Se trataba de un varón de unos treinta años, un guerrro a juzgar por su musculatura y numerosas cicatrices, aunque algunas tenían aspecto ritual, Caderly se preguntó si serían autoinflingidas.

Sus rasgos eran los de un hombre del sureste, posiblemente un mulhorandino, de las tierras de las pirámides y los antiguos imperios. ¿Qué hacía tan lejos de su tierra natal?

.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

.- Mi nombre no tiene importancia.- Replicó el hombre.

Sus ojos negros eran intensos, llevaba las cejas afeitadas, dándole un aspecto extraño con la cabeza igualmente rapada y cubierta de tatuajes tribales e indefinidos.

.- De acuerdo, eso es cierto. Me interesa más saber por qué buscas a Artemis Entreri.

.- He jurado guardar silencio.- Replicó el asesino, aunque tenía la cabeza perlada de sudor por el esfuerzo de evadir la pregunta.

.- ¿A quien?.- Insistió Caderly.

.- A mis superiores.

El clérigo suspiró, a veces era mas facil sacar información de un Balrog que de un sectario maligno, estos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar lo que fuera por un ideal.

.- ¿Te mandaron tus superiores a atacarme?

El hombre se removió con cierto nerviosismo, obligado a contestar la verdad y cada vez menos capaz de resistirse al conjuro.

.- Me mandaron a buscar a Artemis Entreri, supe que había estado aquí.

Caderly asintió, teniendo en cuenta que Entreri era un asesino, y por tanto tenía numerosos enemigos bien ganados, no era de extrañar que hubiese alguien tras él, y probablemente se lo merecía.

Pero este hombre había asaltado y atacado una sagrada iglesia, la catedral de Deneir, y casi había dado muerte a un joven inocente.

.- Tu juramento no me importa, exijo que contestes¿Por qué buscas a Entreri?

.- No... no estoy seguro.- Balbució.

.- Dime entonces por qué crees que le buscas.

.- Porque... es... es portador de la llave...

Aquello empezaba a ser mas interesante, y preocupante.

.- La llave¿la llave de que?

.- La llave de la prisión de...

El final de larespuesta fue un quejido de dolor, en apenas un instante borbotones de sangre manaron por todos los orificios de su cuerpo y el hombre estaba muerto en segundos.

Caderly trató en vano curarle, ya era tarde. El conjuro, probablemente un sello de secreto, había aplastado el corazón del hombre en cuanto había tratado de decir el nombre.

Era un sello poderoso, aquello no era una simple venganza, y el comentario acerca de una llave era preocupante. Siempre lo era cuando además había sectas de por medio.

Buscó entre las pertenencias del hombre, pero apenas había nada característico, unas raciones de viaje, dos dagas, una espada mulhorandina, unas pulseras y collares...

Alguien buscaba a Artemis Entreri, probablemente desde Mulhorand o los imperios de la zona sudeste de Faerun.

¿Debía avisar a Entreri? Caderly se rascó la nuca, le gustase o no, aquel que buscase al asesino había atacado su iglesia y en cierto modo era también su enemigo.

Detestaba las situaciones en que había que elegir el mal menor. Sobre todo cuando no estaba seguro de cual era realmente el mal menor.

La vida estaba llena de decisiones difíciles.

Finalmente decidido, se dirigió a la sala de escrutamiento para localizar a la pareja de cazarrecompensas a fin de poder mandar un mensajero a buscarles y advertir a Entreri.

* * *

Escorpiones.

Entreri evitó el venenoso aguijón, que chocó contra el suelo a escasos centímetros de él. A su espalda Jarlaxle le cubría con una lluvia de dagas, eliminando a los pequeños pero numerosos escorpiones que la gran madre había echado sobre ellos.

La aparición de la sabandija había sido desconcertante, para empezar aquel escorpión parecía haber estado siguiéndoles. No era normal que un animal fuese tan insistente habiendo otras presas en los alrededores.

Entreri cercenó la pinza que chasqueaba hacia él y retrocedió previendo el contrataque. El resplandor de una llamarada a su derecha le basto para suponer que Jarlaxle había echado mano de sus múltiples artilugios mágicos para acabar rápidamente con las crias.

Entreri se lanzó hacia delante en una arriesgada maniobra, giró sobre su mismo para evitar el aguijón y clavó su daga enjoyada entre los opacos ojos de la sabandija.

En apenas unos instantes el escorpión murió y Entreri se incorporó con energías renovadas.

.- Un poco de ejercicio matutino.- Comentó Jarlaxle estirándose.

Entreri meneó la cabeza, ese drow nunca cambiaría, se inclinó juntó al gran escorpión y examinó una curiosa marca que había vislumbrado en el abdomen. Efectivamente aquella criatura estaba marcada.

.- ¿Ocurre algo?

.- Tiene una marca, este escorpión era la mascota de alguien.

Jarlaxle se acercó y examinó lo que señalaba su socio.

.- Parecen dibujos.

.- Son jeroglíficos, una escritura.

El drow asintió, haciendo memoria, aquella era la escritura antigua de los Imperios del sudeste, en la tierra del dios sol y las pirámides.

.- Mulhorand está muy lejos.- Indicó. Y en la dirección en que Misarte dejaba vagar sus pensamientos ultimamente.

El humano no añadió nada, envainó y recogió su macuto.

.- Continuemos.

.- Pero...

Entreri no se detuvo a escuchar sus quejas sino que continuó andando sin mirar atrás. Jarlaxle suspiró y salió tras él, ahora si que sabía que pasaba algo sobre lo que Entreri no soltaba prenda.

Súbitamente Entreri desenvainó y soltó su equipaje. Jarlaxle se apresuró a alcanzarle y ver la causa de la puesta en guardia.

Siete encapuchados a lomos de grandes escorpiones avanzaban hacia ellos desde el bosque, enarbolaban ballestas cargadas y sables.

.- ¡Rendíos y entregadnos la llave!

Jarlaxle echó una ojeada a Entreri, que se encogió de hombros, no tenía ni idea de a que se referían aquellos tunantes.

El día no había hecho mas que empezar.

* * *

Entreri gritó de dolor cuando el virote se clavó en su muslo y se inclinó para evitar el sable del encapuchado, mientras paraba el ataque de las pinzas del escorpión.

Eran muchos, Jarlaxle pasaba verdaderos apuros tratando de evitar a sus atacantes, tenía un feo corte en un brazo y el chaleco desgarrado por un sablazo que por poco no había dado con su torso. Habían acabado con tres escorpiones y cuatro guerreros, pero aquellos hombres no eran los típicos bandidos, eran veteranos y estaban bien equipados. Uno de ellos se había quedado rezagado y lanzaba conjuros de naturaleza clerical.

Entreri sintió el agarrotamiento de un conjuro inmovilizador, podía resistirlo, pero le costó unos segundos preciosos. El escorpión le golpeó con el dorso de la pinza y le lanzó contra el suelo con fuerza, Entreri rodó tratando de absorver el impacto y se incorporó a tiempo de ser atacado por uno de los bandidos que había desmontado.

Tras el encontronazo se separaron, el encapuchado casi destripado y Entreri con un corte a lo largo del antebrazo. Podría seguir luchando con ambas manos, pero la situación seguía siendo delicada, apenas podía moverse por el dolor de la pierna y sus movimientos eran mas lentos.

Oyó salmodiar al clérigo y Entreri le maldijo profundamente. Sin embargo el cantico clerical quedó interrumpido con un gemido y el humano echó un rápido vistazo para ver que alguien había atravesado al clérigo de lado a lado.

Drizzt Do'Urden.

.- ¡Bendito seas, Drizzt, ni te imaginas de lo que me alegro de verte!.- Exclamó Jarlaxle.

El vigilante no respondió mas que con un ligero cabeceo y se lanzó de cabeza al combate, atacando desde la retaguardia a los escorpiones, manteniendo ocupados a los atacantes de Entreri, que se veía en muy mala situación.

Cuando el último de los bandidos intentó huir una certera daga de Jarlaxle se hundió en su rodilla reteniéndole efectivamente.

Entreri dejó que el mercenario se ocupase del asaltante y volvió su atención a Drizzt. El drow no había cambiado nada desde su último encuentro. El hecho de que estuviese vivo no le sorprendió, ya había pillado a Jarlaxle hablando en presente del vigilante en mas de una ocasión y le había acabado por sonsacar la verdad.

.- Do'Urden.

Drizzt clavó sus ojos lavanda en los grises iris de su eterno adversario, pero no había odio allí, resentimiento si, pero no el mortal odio que siempre había estado presente.

.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?.- Preguntó el humano.

.- Te buscaba.

Entreri se tensó visiblemente, las manos sin soltar sus armas, y Drizzt se apresuró a explicarse, no había viajado hasta allí para batirse en otro esteril duelo con el ex –asesino ni mucho menos.

.- Me envía Caderly con un mensaje para ti.

Entreri no parecía satisfecho ni mucho menos, pero al menos ya no parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre él. Jarlaxle se acercó con el asaltante maniatado y dispuesto para el interrogatorio.

.- Un placer verte, Drizzt¿a que debemos tu inestimable ayuda?

Tan diplomático como siempre, Drizzt explicó a los dos cazarrecompensas el ataque a la catedral de Espíritu Elevado y como Caderly había contactado con él al ser la persona conocida mas cercana a la situación aproximada en que había situado a la pareja.

.- Aunque llego un poco tarde por lo que veo.- Finalizó.

Entreri asintió y dio una patada al prisionero.

.- Quiero respuestas, ahora.

El hombre era mulhorandino o sureño al menos, con la cabeza rapada cubierta de tatuajes y varios pendientes en las orejas. Le dijo algo en mulhorandino, probablemente un insulto, pensó Drizzt, pues Entreri pareció entenderlo y pateó la pierna herida del hombre.

El prisionero dirigió una malévola mirada a sus captores y escupió a sus pies.

.- El gran amo tendrá su libertad y os arracará la carne de los huesos y.. ¡Augh!

Entreri clavó su daga en la pierna del prisionero y comenzó a sanar sus heridas en tanto el hombre se debilitaba notablemente. Retiró la daga pues no quería matarlo, las demás heridas tendrían que sanar normalmente.

.- Tu gran amo tendrá un nombre¿no?.- Preguntó Jarlaxle.

La sonrisa del tipo era repugnante, se diría que no le importaba lo - más mínimo estar al borde de la muerte o la tortura, era lo mas insoportable de los fanáticos.

.Mi amo...

Recordando lo que le había contado Caderly acerca de la muerte del otro asaltante, Drizzt se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre el prisionero y amordazarle.

.- Podría ser como el otro, el del sello de muerte.

Jarlaxle asintió y procedió a examinar las pertenencias de los muertos, en busca de alguna pista. Entreri permaneció cerca del prisionero y Drizzt limpió de sangre sus cimitarras.

.- ¿Por qué aceptaste el encargo del clérigo?.- Preguntó Entreri.

.- Caderly es mi amigo, además solo se trataba de un pequeño desvio.

Podrían haber pasado el uno a dos kilómetros del otro sin enterarse. Resultaba casi gracioso. Entreri frunció el ceño, no le hacía ninguna gracia recibir la ayuda de Cáderly y aun menos recibirla de manos de su antigua némesis.

Jarlaxle regresó al rato con unos papeles y mapas.

.- Buenas noticias, tienen una base cercana. Podríamos ir a echar un vistazo.

Entreri asintió, quería averiguar cuanto antes quien le buscaba problemas con tanta insistencia. Y que significaba todo aquello. Se sentó un momento para tratar sus heridas antes de ponerse en camino.

.- Deberías descansar.

Dirigió una mirada fulminante a Drizzt, que no se amilanó y le pasó un ungüento. Entreri lo cogió con gesto brusco, maldito fuera el vigilante y su control fruto de su supuesta superioridad moral.

Tras vendarse, Entreri y Jarlaxle se pusieron en camino.

Drizzt salió en dirección contraria.

**Nota de la autora: **Obviamente sus caminos volverán a cruzarse, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo.


	3. El principio

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 3. El principio**

Drizzt se recostó sobre la hierba, observando el nuevo amañecer, siempre procuraba contemplarlos, era su pequeña ceremonia personal.

Hacía cinco días de su encuentro con los dos cazarrecompensas. Cuando Caderly se había comunicado con él con un conjuro de escrutamiento y le había hablado de lo sucedido, Drizzt había tenido un conflicto interno al respecto. Volver a encontrarse con su archienemigo, el hombre que casi había logrado matarle, no era algo que deseara precisamente.

Aun así había decidido aceptar la petición del clérigo. Movido por la confianza en el clérigo y en... su propia curiosidad.

Hacía años había podido matar a Artemis Entreri, y sin embargo no lo había hecho. Mucho mas tarde había oido hablar de las... hazañas, por llamar de algun modo las contradictorias acciones de un mercenario drow y un ex –asesino.

Drizzt no estaba seguro de si había hecho mal o bien, pero empezaba a pensar que no tenía mucho por lo que preocuparse después de haber visto a Entreri, no se había lanzado a matarle, sino que había seguido su camino.

Era una buena señal¿no?

De pronto, como una senal del cielo, una figura con un característico sombrero emplumado apareció corriendo con la luz del amanecer recortando su silueta.

.-. ¿Jarlaxle?

.-. ¡Drizzt¡Gracias a las cavernas que aun estas por aquí!

Cuando el mercenario llegó junto a él, practicamente se desplomó en sus brazos. Jarlaxle estaba herido y exhausto, con graves marcas de curación acelerada y otras aun curándose.

.-. Menos mal que no fuiste muy lejos.- Jadeó Jarlaxle, acelerado.

.-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Qué os pasó?... ¿Dónde está Entreri?

Jarlaxle se calmó un poco y le miró con unos ojos que reflejaban verdadera preocupación.

.-. Fue una trampa, nos esperaban... Artemis... tienen a Artemis.

* * *

Entreri entreabrió los ojos, dolorido. No era la primera vez. La inconsciencia iba y venía como la marea, con el dolor siempre presente. 

Había sido una encerrona. Una trampa perfectamente preparada. Los guerreros-escorpión eran prescindibles, la secta había preparado un plan en caso de su derrota, fingiendo que querían mantener oculto su escondite pero esperando que les encontraran. Muy sutil, muy enrevesado, para que ni el ladino Jarlaxle sospechase nada.

Habían ido directos a la trampa, un pueblo abandonado, una zona de magia muerta, y decenas de sectarios esperándoles.

No habían tenido ninguna oportunidad... mucho menos cuando apareció el yuan-ti, un hombre-serpiente que había luchado contra él con habilidad notable.

Y le había escupido veneno a la cara.

Mientras las oleadas de nauseas le dejaban a merced del guerrero reptiliano, Jarlaxle había tratado de abrirse paso hasta ellos, solo para ser retenido por los demas sectarios.

Lo último que recordaba era el grito de dolor de Jarlaxle y un brutal golpe en su nuca que le había mandado a la oscuridad.

Ahora apenas era capaz de pensar con claridad, probablemente le habían drogado. Tenía los sentidos embotados, el mundo era borroso, su cuerpo estaba dominado por una sensación de dolor sordo y deslocalizado.

¿Estaría Jarlaxle muerto¿Le habrían capturado como a él¿O habría huido?

_Sangre demi sangre, carne demi carne._

La voz sonaba distorsionada, como si la oyese debajo del agua, apenas podía distinguir de donde venía y dónde estaba el hablante. Trató de mover la cabeza y enfocar la mirada, pero el mundo era un doloroso torbellino y su cabeza solo pudo temblar y caer de nuevo sobre su hombro.

Estaba amarrado a un poste, con los brazos extendidos en un travesaño horizontal, atado por manos, pies y cintura, en cruz. Notó algo frio en la muñeca.

Le estaban cortando.

Intentó quejarse, maldecir o mover la mano. Pero solo pudo gruñir levemente.

Iba a morir allí, desangrado.

_No, no vas a morir, no temas._

Entreri no supo si sentirse aliviado o nó. Porque de seguir vivo era probable que le esperase la tortura. Y si ahora le desangraban no tendría fuerzas para intentar escapar.

Se acabó.

_No es el fin_.- Volvió a oir.

_Es el principio._

**Nota de la autora:** Si, es un capítulo muy corto, pero es que me voy de vacaciones y quería dejar al menos este tentenpié. Hasta la vista, mientras esté fuera escribiré para colgar mas capítulos a la vuelta, palabra de honor.


	4. El pozo de la mente

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 4. El pozo de la mente.**

Drizzt y Jarlaxle se internaron en el oscuro vientre de tierra y roca.

Las minas anteriormente explotadas por los humanos del pueblo habían sido abandonadas hacía ocho años, al agotarse el filón de metal, en consecuencia el pueblo a su alrededor también había acabado por vaciarse al faltar la fuente de riqueza. Ahora se suponía que la mina había cerrado.

Y por supuesto había encontrado nuevos inquilinos.

Los dos drows se movían con facilidad en la oscuridad absoluta de los túneles. Las armas en ristre, Jarlaxle guiaba mientras avanzaban.

Drizzt se preguntó no por primera vez que estaba haciendo allí. Una cosa era ser mensajero pero aquello... ¿iba a rescatar a Artemis Entreri? No tenía lógica, no sabía como había conseguido convencerle Jarlaxle. El mercenario tenía un pico de oro.

Solo es por Caderly, esta secta atacó espíritu elevado.

Pero le sonaba a razón muy pobre.

* * *

Entreri se concentró para apartar la niebla de su mente. Estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre, pero aparte de eso no había recibido daño alguno, a veces bajaba alguien, un hombre o mujer embozados con oscuros hábitos monásticos y le sacaba sangre de la muñeca, curando después la herida cuidadosamente con vendajes y conjuros de curación.

Le habían puesto algo al cuello, una especie de colgante a juzgar por el tacto, pues no había podido verlo. Suponía que ese era el origen de aquella voz que oía en ocasiones.

Tenía que salir de allí.

¿Dónde estaba Jarlaxle?

_El drow ya no importa._

La idea de que aquel amuleto pudiese leer su mente le enfurecía profundamente, pero sospechaba que solo podía leer sus pensamientos mas superficiales, a veces había sentido indicios de un intento de mayor intrusión, pero los había rechazado, o eso esperaba.

_No luches contra mi._

Muy a su pesar Entreri no podía evitar un efecto tranquilizador en esa voz. Suponía que se trataba de un conjuro para hacerle bajar las defensas. De algun modo sentía que conocía esa voz, como si fuese la voz de un ser querido, de alguien que hubiese apreciado hacía mucho tiempo y no pudiese ubicar un rostro a aquel sonido.

Pero cuando trataba de pensar en las pocas personas que apreciaba no acertaba a identificarlo. Se sentía mareado, no sabía cuanto tiempo habia pasado, se desmayaba demasiado a menudo.

¿De quien era esa voz¿Quién era y que quería de él?

¿Quién eres? Era la primera vez que hablaba con la voz, había tratado de ignorarla pero estaba harto de todo aquello.

_Soy la voz de Arma._

¿Arma¿Eres un sacerdote?

_Soy la voz._

Entreri dejó de prestar atención. Aquel tal Arma debía ser otra de tantas deidades falsas que carcomían el cerebro a los débiles mentecatos que necesitaban apoyarse en una supuesta divinidad para ayudar en sus patéticas existencias. Solo alguien que no sabía ayudarse a si mismo suplicaba ayuda de una criatura superior, adoración a cambio de protección.

En opinión de Artemis todos los dioses eran mercaderes de almas.

¿Quién es Arma? Si tan poderoso es que dé la cara.

_No estas preparado para hablar con Arma._

Estupideces. Entreri flexionó los dedos de las manos, pero fue un movimiento debil y tembloroso. No podría hacer nada en mucho rato, tenía que recuperarse.

Volvió a sentir el aguijonazo de un intento de intrusión mental y gruñó ante el dolor de cabeza que ello le produjo. Empezó a resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, interponiendo todas su fortaleza y voluntad ante el ataque.

Pero en esta ocasión el ataque no cesó, no era uno de los tanteos anteriores.

Entreri gritó de dolor.

* * *

Drizzt esperó a que Jarlaxle acabase silenciosamente con los centinelas y avanzó velozmente para asegurarse de que nadie patrullaba la zona en esa dirección.

Los enemigos llevaban hábitos eclesiásticos negros e indefinidos, sin mostrar el símbolo de deidad alguna. Ambos drows se deslizaron por los túneles tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible, el plan de Jarlaxle era hacer un rescáte relámpago.

En caso de que Entreri siguiese con vida.

Finalmente llegaron a una caverna amplia que los sectarios habían aprovechado para hacer una suerte de capilla. Drizzt echó un vistazo y contó al menos cuatro guardias y un yuan-ti del que Jarlaxle ya le había hablado. Un espadachín endiabladamente rápido capaz de escupir veneno en gran cantidad.

El ofidio humanoide parecía ser el lider, o al menos era lo mas probable. Se encontraba inclinado frente a un rudimentario altar, y estaba escribiendo en el suelo con un líquido rojizo, probablemente sangre.

Mientras escribía signos arcanos susurraba lo que problablemente era un hechizo o una oración. Fuera lo que fuera no podía ser bueno.

Jarlaxle era de la misma opinión que él y en un instante un globo de oscuridad apareció en la sala, cubriendo la entrada de Drizzt con las cimitarras en ristre. Era una suerte que el area de magia muerta solo actuara en la superficie.

Sabiendo que Jarlaxle podía ocuparse de los humanos, Drizzt se lanzó directamente hacia el yuan-ti, el guerrero serpentino siseó como una cobra al tiempo que desenvainaba un estoque y recibía la arremetida del drow con un chasquido de látigo.

* * *

Entreri fue levemente consciente de los sonidos de lucha en algún punto y registró el hecho pero no pudo reaccionar a él o sentir alivio alguno aun. El combate para mantener a La Voz fuera de su mente le había dejado desmadejado y confuso, e incluso con su fuerza de voluntad aquel intruso había llegado a percibir retazos de información. Había aguijoneado su mente con mas fuerza que Crenshinibon.

_Abrete a Arma. Debes aceptar la llamada._

Luego la llamada era obra de aquella supuesta deidad. Entreri trató de aclarar sus pensamientos. Tenía que escapar, no sabía si podría resistir una segunda incursión mental.

Como si hubiese percibido esto, la Voz atacó de nuevo.

_Abominación._

Artemis sintió que se le helaba la sangre mientras su enemigo le atacaba con dureza, usando contra él los recuerdos que había arrancado de su mente.

_No eres como los demás. Eres una blasfemia, una abominación a ojos de los dioses._

La Voz imitó a la perfección las voces que habían llamado de ese modo a Artemis, atacando, proyectándo imágenes en su mente. Las miradas reprobadores, los dedos acusadores, los rostros llenos de resentimiento.

_No te acerques. No me toques, eres repugnante._

Entreri gimió ahogadamente y se estremeció, temblando mientras trataba de distinguir entre recuerdo y realidad, tratando de cerrar el paso al intruso, que arañaba su cerebro con saña.

Tenía que concentrarse en la realidad, tenía que mantenerse firme... los insultos no significaban nada, aquellas personas ya no significaban nada, no importaban, no...

_Vamos, Artemis, iremos a ver a alguien que nos ayude._

El dulce rostro de su madre apareció ante sus ojos.

Entreri se desmoronó.

La Voz arrolló su mente como una guadaña segando un campo.

* * *

Drizzt logró acabar con el yuan-ti y limpió las cimitarras en los ropajes de la criatura. Jarlaxle dispuso unas trampas en la puerta y indicó un corredor que descendía desde allí. El ruido no tardaría en atraer mas enemigos y debían darse prisa.

Jarlaxle se detuvo un instante a observar el círculo dibujado con sangre, apenas si podía reconocer los signos, eran arcaicos.

Drizzt ya estaba dandose prisa y Jarlaxle no tardó en seguirle. Se movieron de un lado a otro hasta que dieron con una cámara fuertemente guardada con tres guardias.

El lugar adecuado para un prisionero.

Los tres guardias apenas pudieron salir de su asombro y miedo cuando dos drows cayeron sobre ellos.

Jarlaxle manipuló la cerradura de la puerta con desesperación, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Cuando había visto caer a Entreri ante los atacantes... había sentido el aguijonazo del pánico. Nunca antes había sentido semejante miedo, aquella preocupación. Se había lanzado al combate, tratando de rescatarle en contra de todo sentido común, hasta que un ataque casi mortal le había avisado de la necedad de su actitud.

No ayudaría a Artemis muriendo con él.

Pero tampoco pensaba abandonarle. Porque Artemis Entreri era su amigo.

Aunque siempre había apreciado a su socio, no había sido hasta hacía unos meses que había empezado a confiar realmente en él, a dar al termino de amigo su verdadero significado. Sus primeras aventuras juntos habían sido entretenidas, pero Jarlaxle no había conseguido superar su necesidad de secretismo, lo que le había mantenido con vida toda su existencia.

Pero habían empezado a ser realmente amigos.

Y no pensaba abandonar a la única persona que había conseguido ese título. Su compañero de aventuras en la fascinante superficie.

Y si aquellos bastardos habían acabado con su único amigo regresaría con todo Bregan Da'erthe para vengarse.

Abrieron la puerta y se precipitaron a la habitación.

Ambos drows se quedaron boquiabiertos y paralizados.

Jarlaxle hervía de furia.

Atado en un travesaño en forma de cruz, Entreri estaba inmovilizado sobre él, verticalmente atado de pies y manos a las tablas.

Le habían quitado las botas y la camisa de metales entretejidos, regalo de Jarlaxle, le habían pintado signos arcanos sobre el pecho, con sangre. Y a juzgar por las cicatrices blancas sobre su muñeca muy bien podía ser su propia sangre.

Un colgante con una gema rojiza centelleaba colgado de su cuello.

Pero era la expresión de su rostro lo que encendía la ira de Jarlaxle.

La melena negra curbía la mitad de su cara, caida sobre su hombro, pero se podía apreciar el gesto de dolor. Entreri parecía estar sufriendo un indecible dolor, el rostro contraido por una angustia sin nombre y dos surcos brillantes surcando sus pómulos desde los ojos cerrados.

Drizzt se quedó helado en el marco de la puerta. Jamas hubiese imaginado ver a Artemis de ese modo. El dolor sordo que había visto en sus ojos en el último combate que habían librado era lo que le había detenido de darle muerte, porque se había dado cuenta de que Entreri era humano, una persona mortal que aun podía tener la capacidad de sentir y que podía cambiar.

Ahora volvía a contemplar la mortalidad de Artemis, y le sacudía verlo de ese modo. Artemis Entreri era ese hombre frio y severo, de planta firme, figura delgada y fibrosa, reflejo de su fortaleza interior. Despiadado, calculador.

Jarlaxle corrió junto a su socio, la preocupación grabada en su cara caló a Drizzt hasta los huesos. Entreri y Jarlaxle, el asesino y el mercenario drow, eran amigos.

Saliendo de su estupor, Drizzt fue a ayudar a Jarlaxle a bajar al humano de los travesaños.

.-. ¿Qué le han hecho?

Le sujetaron en brazos Entreri gimió y se retorció. Drizzt gruñó una maldición y arrancó el medallón colgado de su pecho.

Cuando cogió el colgate, quemó su mano, quemó su mente.

_?PATÉTICO MORTAL, TU TIEMPO SE ACABA!_

Arrojó el talisman a un lado con un grito de dolor a duo con Artemis, que dejó de revolverse y se desmayó, quedándo inerme en sus brazos. Jarlaxle sacó un paño y comenzó a limpiar los signos escritos sobre él.

.-. Saquémosle de aquí.

Empezaba a haber agitación por la zona. Jarlaxle deslizó una poción de curación por los labios del humano y el vigilante se lo cargó a los hombros. Jarlaxle lanzó una bomba de humo en los túneles y salieron de allí a la carrera.

Al salir al pueblo corrieron hacia las monturas que habían dejado ocultas en unas casas y se pusieron en marcha, Drizzt acomodó a Entreri delante de él sobre la montura y partieron al galope.

Cuando caía la noche, se detuvieron y se apresuraron a atender a Entreri, que temblaba y sudaba. Probablemente enfermo.

Jarlaxle sacó un par de pociones mágicas y se apresuró a preparar un lecho mientras Drizzt le reconocía. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Tenían que tratarlo o no sobreviviría a un viaje duro.

Le ayudaron a beber las pociones y le tendieron sobre las mantas, Jarlaxle le cubrió con su capa multicolor, dotada de un conjuro de Resistir Elementos.

Drizzt acomodó la cabeza de Entreri sobre una improvisada almohada y le apartó los cabellos de la cara. El humano entreabrió los ojos.

.-. ¿Qué...?

.-. Te hemos rescatado, estas a salvo.

Drizzt le acarició los cabellos y la mejilla con afan de tranquilizarlo y Entreri se recostó contra su mano en un gesto inusualmente confiado.

.-. No lo estoy.- Susurró antes de dormirse.


	5. Corazones detenidos

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 5. Corazones detenidos.**

Drizzt se sentó junto a la ventana mientras Jarlaxle iba a por comida. Habían llegado a una aldea y alquilado una habitación para poder pasar la noche a cubierto por el bien de Entreri. El humano ya no tenía fiebre, pero estaba muy debílitado por la pérdida de sangre y apenas si había podido permanecer consciente mientras cabalgaban. De hecho no había podido cabalgar y Jarlaxle había montado con él, manteniendole en la montura sin caerse.

Volvió la vista hacia la cama de la habitación, Artemis estaba sobre ella, durmiendo. Recuperando fuerzas despues de la fuga a marchas forzadas.

Drizzt recordó la furiosa voz que había oido al retirar el medallón, probablemente el desangramiento no era lo único que había dejado en ese estado a Artemis, ningún dolor físico habría hecho que el humano mostrase un dolor tan profundo como el que habían visto al entrar en la sala.

Un murmullo le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Drizzt se levantó y se acercó a la cama, inclinándose por si Entreri estaba intentando pedirle algo.

.-. ¿Entreri?

El humano entreabrió los ojos y trató de enfocar. Drizzt se acercó más y esperó a que Entreri le reconociera.

.-. Do'urden... ¿qué haces aquí?

Drizzt se preguntaba lo mismo, ya debería haberse marchado, Jarlaxle podía ocuparse de Entreri. Él no pintaba nada allí.

.-. Hacer guardia.- Se limitó a contestar.

El humano le escrutó con la mirada, abandonada toda debilidad anterior, volviendo sus ojos frios como el acero de un arma. Se incorporó levemente y buscó sus armas con la mirada. Estas se encontraban sobre la mesa de la habitación, como las había dejado Jarlaxle, a la vista de Entreri si este despertaba.

.-. Estaban a tu lado, por suerte pudimos recogerlas.- Explicó Drizzt.

Entreri sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Drizzt le había rescatado, le había visto... así, debil, roto, indefenso... patético. Sintió una fria furia, no contra el vigilante sino contra sí mismo. Se había dejado vencer, había sido debil. La Voz le había embaucado y había destrozado sus defensas para despues pasar sobre ellas y escarbar en su mente. Aun sentía aquel contacto frio y vacio horadando en su alma, arrancando sus recuerdos, todos sus recuerdos, mostrándoselos mientras los sacaba a la luz.

Sintió nauseas.

Literalmente.

Drizzt apenas si logró apartarse de un salto cuando Entreri se volvió hacia el costado de la cama y vomitó lo poco que contenía su estómago. El vigilante le pasó un vaso de agua y Entreri se enjuagó el sabor acre o volvería a tener arcadas.

Jarlaxle entró en la habitación y arrugó la nariz.

.-. Ugh... alguien ha echado hasta la primera papilla.

.-. No exageres.- Gruñó Entreri.

Entreri se tomó una sopa caliente mientras Drizzt y Jarlaxle daban cuenta de su propia comida, despues claro de hacer una pequeña limpieza. Empezó a calmarse un poco, lo primero era recuperar fuerzas, despues volvería a por aquellos... siervos de Arma, y les mataría a todos. Si tenía que ir hasta Mulhorand para dar con los líderes que así fuera, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que sus recuerdos volvieran a ser exclusivamente suyos.

.-. Bueno¿cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento?

Entreri dejó su plato y miró a Jarlaxle y después a Drizzt. No le gustaba la presencia del vigilante allí. ¿por qué no se había marchado ya¿Y por qué parecía que Jarlaxle le incluía al decir "nuestro"?

.-. Mulhorand. Iremos al centro del asunto.- Respondió.

Jarlaxle asintió y despues mostró una falsa expresión de súbita alegria por una idea. Que actor tan exagerado era.

.-. Si mal no recuerdo, Caderly tiene magníficos conjuros de teletransporte. Drizzt¿podrías acompañarnos hasta Espíritu Elevado, seguro que tu tienes mejor relación con él que nosotros.

No sabría decir que reacción fue mas hipérbole, la expresión asesina de Entreri o el pasmo de Drizzt ante la petición.

.-. No necesitamos su ayuda.- Masculló Entreri, fusilándole con la mirada.

.-. Vamos, dudo que Caderly quiera prestarnos ayuda siendo quienes somos. Drizzt¿nos ayudarías a convencerle de nuestras... buenas intenciones?

La expresión de corderito que ponía Jarlaxle era realmente buena, Drizzt podía afirmar que si Jarlaxle no fuese un drow esa expresión hubiese convencido a cualquiera de su inocencia.

.-. No se si el conjuro de teletransporte os llevaría tan lejos.

.-. Pero nos acortaría mucho el viaje.- Replicó Jarlaxle, dirigiendose mas a Entreri que a Drizzt.

Entreri trató de buscar un argumento que rebatiera aquel plan, pero por mas vueltas que le dio parecía que era una buena idea. Acudir a algun mago para realizar un teletransporte siempre tenía sus riesgos de eficacia y Caderly podía ser un clérigo y por tanto un necio idealista, pero era poderoso, de eso no cabía duda.

.-. Así podremos agradecerle personalmente su ayuda.- Añadió Jarlaxle.

Entreri rechinó los dientes, era la peor semana de su vida, salvado por Drizzt, derrotado por unos sectarios, su mente violada por una especie de deidad y nuevamente rescatado por Drizzt en un estado lamentable. Si encima tenía que agachar la cabeza ante algún clérigo podría denominar aquello como La Terrible Semana en su cómputo de la vida.

Finalmente se negó a decir nada y se cruzó de brazos. Al final Jarlaxle haría lo que le viniese en gana y él no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

.-. No refunfuñes.

.-. No estoy refunfuñando.

.-. Si lo estas haciendo.

.-. No.

.-. Si.

.-. No.

Drizzt intentó asimilar la idea de ver a aquellos dos discutiendo como crios pero su mente se resistía a aceptarlo.

.-. Bueno.. supongo que podría acompañaros.- Murmuró dudoso.

.-. ¡Magnifico! Nos ahorraremos muchas millas si Caderly accede a ayudarnos.- Exclamó Jarlaxle.

Por su parte, Entreri se limitó a refunfuñar.

* * *

Paciencia. 

Supongo que despues de pasar siglos adormilado, entre la vida y la muerte, debería haber aprendido a tener paciencia.

No es el caso. Pasar siglos en una forzada inactividad solo me produce furia, me remuevo en mi prisión y bramo contra los mortales que claman servidumbre. Idiotas. Creen que glorificarme y adorarme les salvará de lo que está por venir.

Me dan asco.

Me alaban como a un dios. Me divinizan con sus clamores y cánticos. Amo, me llaman, Gran Señor, dicen... dios supremo, exclaman.

Un dios. ¡Yo no soy un dios, ignorantes¡Los dioses son mis enemigos! Prenderé fuego a sus templos y derrumbaré sus panteones, yo soy mas que un dios, los dioses son insectos que aplastaré tan pronto como escape de esta carcel. Seré libre.

Yo lo seré todo, y no habrá nada mas.

Yo soy Arma. Tengo nombre, tengo cuerpo, y pronto tendré libertad.

Mis marionetas estuvieron muy cerca de mi llave. Casi la consiguieron para mi. Pero la perdieron miserablemente.

Pero me han puesto en contacto con ella, por unos instantes pude sentir su presencia, como un soplo de aire fresco en una esquina de mi mente. Mi Voz en los reinos se puso en contacto directo con la llave, y después me informó de todo cuanto había logrado averiguar.

Mi llave está ahora lejos, pero la conozco bien. Mi Voz ha taladrado en su corazón y me ha revelado todo lo que fue y todo lo que es. Y yo sé lo que será.

La llave vendrá a mi y me liberará.

Ya sea por su propia voluntad o por la mia.

Pues ahora he visto la llave de mi libertad... y he de alargar mi mano hacia ella.

* * *

Los acólitos mas jóvenes aun estaban ocupados en sus rezos. 

Amenoth supervisó los preparativos para la ceremonia de iniciación, los principiantes descenderían a lo mas profundo del templo y se encontrarían con La Voz. El clérigo se estremecía cada vez que recordaba su propia iniciación, en la cual La Voz ponía a prueba la fortaleza de sus fieles. Mas de la mitad de los acólitos moriría allá abajo.

La Voz había sido antaño el sumo sacerdote Aknon, un adorador de Seth, el dios serpiente mulhorandino.

Pero ahora solo había un dios, Arma, y Aknon era solo la voz de esa deidad. Su cuerpo humano había sido modelado hasta transformarse en una manifestación de Arma y abandonar por completo su vida anterior. Resultaba dificil pensar en aquella criatura como el algo remotamente humano.

Amenoth dio su bendición a los acólitos y estos descendieron a su encuentro con La Voz.

El clerigo había sido antaño un miembro de la iglesia de Seth, al igual que Aknon, pero en su búsqueda de antiguos templos de dicha deidad con objetivo de reconstruirlos, habían dado con algo mucho mas preciado. Una entidad de poder mucho mayor y magníficas promesas de futuro. La despiadada y enigmatica divinidad les había dado mas poder del que hubiesen imaginado y pruebas reales de lo que podía otorgarles su servidumbre. Todas las razas se arrodillaban ante Arma, al tiempo de que Aknon se transformara en La Voz, todo tipo de criaturas habían respondido a la llamada, Yuan-tis, elfos, gnomos, sagas... desde todo el mundo se respondía a la llamada de Arma.

Si tan poderosa era estando prisionera¿cuánto poder tendría cuando la liberasen de su encierro? Muy pronto todo Faerun estaría a sus pies.

Amenoth se frotó las manos con entusiasmo mientras los gritos de los acólitos llegaban desde las catacumbas.

La Voz había hablado. Muy pronto llegaría la llave.

Tenían que prepararse para recibirla.

**Nota de la autora: **Aclaro algun detalle por si acaso, Mulhorand viene a ser en los Reinos el Antiguo Egipto. Arma es creación propia, aunque me inspiro en los Final Fantasy.

Ciertamente Drizzt es un buenazo, Zekhen, pero sobre todo es cierto lo de Jarlaxle, ese le vendería un helado a un esquimal.


	6. Demonio interior

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 6. Demonio interior**

Drizzt comenzó a encender el fuego mientras Entreri y Jarlaxle volvían con la cena.

Eran un curioso par sin lugar a dudas, el mercenario vestido con sus habituales galas coloridas y elegantes, chaleco abierto, pantalones abombados, capa echada sobre un hombro con estilo y el característico sombrero de ala ancha y pluma multicolor. Su figura estilizada y delgada, aparentemente desarmada, le daba un aire de autoridad pícara.

Entreri por su parte vestía de forma mucho mas modesta, ropa de viaje algo desgastada, colores neutros y una capa ajada. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una coleta y una recortada perilla.

Jarlaxle había empezado a comentar que iba a comprarle ropas a juego con él mismo. Drizzt no podía sino sonreir al tratar de imaginarse a Entreri con la ropa de Jarlaxle.

El viaje había transcurrido con bastante tranquilidad, teniendo en cuenta la historia que existía entre ellos. Entreri estaba muy callado, reservado incluso con Jarlaxle, encerrado en si mismo y comunicándose lo menos posible. Y fulminándole con la mirada cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

No parecía dispuesto a decirles qué había ocurrido, a Drizzt no le extrañaba, Entreri se comería su propia lengua antes que admitir una debilidad.

"Un día maravilloso".- Proclamó Jarlaxle respirando profundamente el aroma primaveral.

El vigilante sonrió, Jarlaxle era sin duda todo un personaje. El mercenario amenizaba el viaje hablando de las aventuras que habían vivido Entreri y él, haciendo exageraciones y representaciones casi teatrales que Entreri puntuaba en ocasiones con gruñidos y chasquidos de irritación.

"En ese momento las dos damas fueron tomadas como rehenes por aquellos dos guardias negros y..."

Entreri se abstuvo de decir nada, en realidad las dos damas habían sido dos campesinas, hijas de pescadores, y los dos guardias negros solo dos bandidos patanes. Las historias de Jarlaxle tendían a exagerar ligeramente la realidad.

_Artemis..._

Entreri apretó los puños, era como un susurro traido por el viento. La llamada.

_Artemis..._

Iba a responder, haría que se arrepintieran de llamarle.

* * *

Anuki afiló sus kukris con dedicación. 

La misión era importante. La Voz había manifestado su deseo y no debía ser defraudada de nuevo. Y habían elegido a Anuki para llevarla a cabo.

Antes de servir a Arma, Anuki había sido un monje de la Larga Muerte, su comunidad no adoraba deidad alguna sino a la muerte misma. Cuando los monjes habían oido hablar de la nueva secta de Arma, él había sido enviado a investigar.

Había sido capturado, torturado, y finalmente bienvenido al seno de la religión. Arma le ofrecía muerte, muerte para todos y para todo. Anuki había abrazado sus promesas con devoción. Y había sentido en sus venas ese poder.

Arma deseaba permanecer en secreto a los ojos de los impenitentes y los demas dioses, y habían sabido que un clérigo de una debil deidad había sabido de su existencia por el fracaso de un estúpido acólito.

El clérigo y sus seguidores debían morir. Anuki sintió en su alma un profundo regocijo, el poder que La Voz le había proporcionado para la misión se agitó en su interior, ansioso.

No desperdiciaría los regalos de su amo.

Guardó sus kukris y salió de la rudimentaria tienda de campaña.

Fuera, los enormes cánidos ladraron y aullaron clavando sus ojos blancos en las montañas Copo de Nieve. Los Mastines Sombrios no eran famosos por su paciencia.

* * *

Los gritos y sonidos de combate alertaron a los viajeros, Entreri, Drizzt y Jarlaxle espolearon a sus monturas y se precipitaron hacia el valle y las montañas. Al poco rato pudieron ver una pequeña caravana que había sido brutalmente asaltada por una jauria de enormes perros mastines, los animales eran negros y borrosos, sus ojos brillantes ópalos blancos carecían de pupila. 

"Mastines sombrios".- Murmuró Jarlaxle.

Drizzt agudizó la vista, no parecía haber mas de cinco de esos animales. No obstante eran bestias peligrosas, asesinas por instinto y con una maligna inteligencia que les hacía magníficos depredadores. Los animales estaban ocupados devorando los restos de los desgraciados ocupantes de la caravana de modo que tenían una oportunidad de pillarles desprevenidos. Así se lo comunicó a sus compañeros mediante el lenguaje de los signos.

Silenciosos como la muerte. Los tres guerreros se deslizaron hacia los mastines de las sombras.

Las bestias no tuvieron la menor oportunidad.

Completamente recuperado de su malestar. Entreri dio rienda suelta a su furia desquitándose con los perros sombrios, moviendo daga y espada en un torbellino, desgarrando. Como quería vengarse. Como deseaba acabar con aquel que se había atrevido a torturarle, a invadir su mente...

Corte. Estocada. Cruce.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba tan terriblemente indefenso. Su mente había sido siempre su bastión de fortaleza. La idea de que su único lugar seguro hubiese sido violado...

Puñalada. Mandoble. Finta.

Aquellos sucios bastardos. Religiosos fanáticos que lo manipulaban todo por pura estupidez. Aquella gente pagaría con la muerte. Los mataría. Los mataría a todos.

"¡Artemis!"

El grito de Drizzt le sobresaltó y salió de su ensimismamiento. No oyó nada extraño, parecía que el combate había terminado.

Entonces se percató de que Drizzt y Jarlaxle le miraban con extrañeza y no poca preocupación. Consternado, Entreri se preguntó que ocurría, se miró y se percató de lo que ocurría.

Estaba manchado con la sangre de dos mastines, las dos bestias estaban frente a el, destrozadas, no solo muertas, sino totalmente acribilladas, uno en particular estaba casi desollado, debía llevar un rato trinchando su cadaver.

Se miró las manos y armas ensangrentadas y se preguntó que le ocurría, no era normal que hiciese algo así, nunca había sido consumido de ese modo por la ira, su mente se había nublado por completo.

_Artemis..._

Le había hecho algo. Aquella cosa no se había limitado a horadar en su mente... le había hecho algo.

Limpió los filos de sus armas y envainó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. No necesitaba que sus compañeros de viaje pensaran que se había vuelto loco.

Jarlaxle carraspeó y señaló unas marcas en el suelo.

"Yo diría que estos mastines son rezagados. Hay huellas de mas de ellos¿Drizzt? Tu eres nuestro experto explorador."

Drizzt asintió, apartando reluctante la mirada, estaba terriblemente preocupado por el súbito ataque de furia de Entreri hacia los mastines sombrios. No había sido algo natural en absoluto, no solo por la personalidad de Entreri, que nada tenía que ver con aquella furia, sino por su expresión. El rostro de Entreri había sido una mascara de odio frio y metódico, no de furia salvaje, mientras sus armas destrozaban con saña asesina.

Concentrandose en los rastros, Drizzt dedujo que había al menos otrosnueve mastines sombrios, algo realmente inusual, aquellos animales eran ajenos del plano de la Sombra, no eran comunes y mucho menos en gran número. Era una verdadera jauria.

Si aquellas criaturas se dirigían a Espíritu Elevado, quizá aquel encuentro no había sido casual.

Se pusieron en marcha con prontitud, llevando a los caballos casi al galope, estaban a dos días escasos de Espíritu Elevado y los mastines les llevaban medio día de ventaja.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Entreri miró a Drizzt con expresión hosca. No le agradaba su presencia y mucho menos que fingiese preocuparse por él.

"¿Parece que no lo esté?".- Respondió.

Drizzt no replicó, hablaría de aquello con Caderly. Entreri seguía teniendo como peor enemigo su orgullo, incapaz de aceptar ayuda de nadie ni de admitir necesitarla. Solo se le podía ayudar con su desconocimiento, era realmente frustrante.

¿Qué le ocurría¿Qué le habían hecho?

* * *

Arma entreabrió los ojos, escrutando la oscuridad que le rodeaba. 

Allí estaba. Su resquicio de luz, su soplo de viento.

Hacía tanto frio, estaba tan oscuro y aquello... aquello era como la gloria del sol. Perdió la vista en ese punto, deleitándose en ese pequeño placer, ese alivio en su existencia.

Pronto no necesitaría fieles, no necesitaría a la Voz.

Pronto tendría su propia voz, su propio destino.

Allí estaba la llave, allí estaba la libertad.

Su llave, su libertador. Su arma.

Inspiró y exhaló. Deseaba tanto sentir, oler, ver... no podía esperar mas, era como ver alimentos y no poder degustarlos, siempre fuera de su alcance.

Rugió. No permanecería impasible por mas tiempo.

Despierta.

Despierta Arma.

Despierta Arma Artema.

* * *

Artemisabrió los ojos. 

Había sentido un incomprensible ataque de pánico. Como una pesadilla muy vívida o una alarma silenciosa. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no advirtió nada extraño. Drizzt estaba haciendo la guardia y no parecía haber percibido nada.

Algo le ocurría. Se sentía demasiado bien, se sentía fuerte, como si hubiese rejuvenecido sin que se notase apenas en el exterior. Eso era bueno de momento, pero sospechaba que tendría un alto precio.

Se pusieron en marcha antes del alba, a mediodía se desató una de esas impredecibles tormentas de primavera y el camino se dificultó con barro y menor visibilidad.

A medianoche un retumbar que nada tenía que ver con los truenos les advirtió de que una batalla se libraba ya en Espíritu Elevado. Se apresuraron y a medida que se acercaban los sonidos de combate eran mas notables.

"Atacan Espíritu Elevado".- Masculló Drizzt.

"Eso parece, pronostico que despues Caderly estará enfadado con nosotros¿no crees, amigo mio?"

Entreri se encogió de hombros, Caderly había decidido libremente meter las narices en asuntos ajenos, no era culpa suya que ahora pagase. Toda buena accion tenía su justo castigo.

Drizzt se apresuró a prestar ayuda a la catedral y antes de consultar nada con sus temporales compañeros se lanzó en dirección a la impresionante construcción.

"Que joven tan impetuoso".- Suspiró Jarlaxle.

Entreri enarcó las cejas¿joven? Sería según los cánones drows, porque qué el supiera Drizzt le sacaba al menos 70 años... solo pensar en ello le estremecía.

"Supongo que no hay mas remedio que echar una mano".- Gruñó.

"Por supuesto, no hay como un poco de heroismo para divertirse."

Jarlaxle esquivó la colleja con una sonrisa burlona y fue tras Drizzt seguido por Entreri.

* * *

En la gran extensión de jardín ante la catedral, los elfos del bosque y los clérigos de Deneir hacían frente a una jauría de mastines sombrios y dos enormes esqueletos con garras en forma de guadañas de hueso. 

Anuki esperó. Oculto en las sombras. Aun no era el momento, tenía que esperar a que el clérigo superior, el tal Caderly, gastase algunos conjuros mas y se debilitase al menos un poco. En su pecho el regalo de su amo vibró, ronroneando y rebullendo.

Pronto. Muy pronto.


	7. Despierta

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 7. Despierta**

Jarlaxle descargó una andanada de dagas sobre el golem de hueso hasta que finalmente atrajo la atención del gigantón, que volvió su cadavérico rostro hacia él, muy pronto Jarlaxle estuvo frente a las dos guadañas comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro esquivando y lanzando dagas con su inconfundible estilo de bailarin. Incluso bajo la lluvia la pluma de su sombrero bailaba con él.

Entreri se movió rapidamente y atacó al segador por la espalda, descargando un tremendo mandoble sobre la visible columna. Aunque fuese un golem sin duda necesitaría una estructura firme para mantenerse en pie. Garra de Charon demostró un vez mas su valia cuando destrozó varias vértebras. Las esqueléticas piernas se doblaron bajo el peso del cuerpo y el golem comenzó a mover sus guadañas con salvajismo tratando de acertar a sus dos atacantes.

"En momentos como este recuerdo porque viajo en tu compañía, querido colega."

"¿Entonces no es por mi encantadora sonrisa?".- Respondió Entreri con una mueca burlona, pareja a la de Jarlaxle, el maldito drow le estaba contagiando el sentido del humor.

Volvieron su atención a la batalla, aun quedaban enemigos que matar. Varios elfos les miraron con suspicacia pero la presencia de Drizzt, el vigilante a quien ya conocían de un encuentro anterior, les tranquilizó. Ahora tenían problemas mas apremiantes que dos cazarrecompensas de dudosa reputación.

Caderly trazó un nuevo conjuro y un rayo de luz sagrada fulminó a dos mastines sombrios. Sabía que ayudar a Artemis Entreri, aunque fuese indirectamente, iba a traer problemas. Pero de todos modos nunca estaba de mas hacer frente a una organización claramente maligna como aquella, ver aquellos golems de huesos, fruto de magia nigromantica, era mas que suficiente, por si el hecho de que estuviesen atacando la catedral no bastara.

Los enemigos caían y Caderly se sorprendio de la vanalidad de aquel ataque, aquellas criaturas estaban en clara desventaja numérica. No tenía sentido lanzarse de frente contra ellos.

Uno de los golems de hueso cayó y Caderly vió entre la lluvia, con sorpresa, a Artemis Entreri y Jarlaxle dirigiéndose hacia los mastines restantes despues de acabar con aquel segador. Parecía que despues de todo iban a tomar parte en lo que era su responsabilidad. Vió que el otro segador se las traía con otro drow que conocía mejor y con mas confianza, Drizzt Do'Urden había venido también.

El clerigo se sintió mas confiado y tejió otro conjuro, sumiéndose en la canción de Deneir, al rato varios combatientes se sintieron refrescados y mas fuertes que nunca gracias a la Bendición múltiple conjurada por Caderly.

* * *

Nashidela disparó su arco nuevamente y sonrió victoriosa cuando hizo blanco en el flanco de la bestia sombría. La elfa del bosque volvió a cargar el arco y apuntó. 

La sonrisa se le heló en el rostro cuando dos filos atravesaron sus pulmones simultaneamente. Apenas si pudo volver el rostro para vislumbrar el sonriente rostro de su asesino.

"Saluda al Lord Silencioso de mi parte, preciosa."

Anuki besó la húmeda mejilla de la elfa y dejó caer su cadaver al suelo. Aquello era solo un preludio de los placeres que estaba por sentir. El clérigo había usado ya dos conjuros de poder considerable, y de todos modos no podía esperar mas tiempo.

Invocando el poder de las sombras, Anuki se volvió casi como una, difuso y semi transparente, comenzó a moverse por la zona en el mas completo silencio, lal lluvia cayendo a traves de su vaporosa forma sin descubrir su posición, dirigiéndose inexorablemente hacia Caderly.

* * *

Drizzt se apartó el cabello mojado de la cara y comprobó que la batalla estaba ganada. Los mastines caían ante las flechas de los elfos y las armas de los clérigos, que lejos de limitarse a los conjuros demostraban que la defensa de la catedral también estaba en sus armas. 

Y él mismo acababa de eliminar uno de los golems de hueso, y le bastó una ojeada para ver que el otro también había sido eliminado por los cazarrecompensas que ahora colaboraban en la eliminación de los cánidos. Sacó la estatuilla de su mas preciada amiga y llamó a Guenhwyvar, acabarían con aquello cuanto antes.

La gran pantera apareció con un gruñido de satisfacción, en un instante tensó los músculos... pero curiosamente no saltó hacia los mastines sino que se volvió hacia la entrada de Espíritu Elevado y hacia Caderly, gruñendo amenazadoramente.

Drizzt frunció el ceño y confió en los instintos de su amiga.

Caderlý, a salvo en la escalinata, estaba sumido en la canción de Deneir, su diosa, probablemente tejiendo mas conjuros para ayudarles.

Pero...

Drizzt pestañeó, pensando que la lluvia le engañaba... no, había una especie de bruma dirigiendose hacia Cáderly, un jirón de niebla... pero allí no había niebla.

¡Alguien iba a atacar a Cáderly mientras preparaba un conjuro! Drizzt y Guen corrieron hacia él, pero no llegarían a tiempo, estaban demasiado alejados.

"?Entreri¡Caderly está en peligro!"

Entreri no se paró a perder el tiempo pidiendo explicaciones, corrióhacia Cáderly y vió inmediatamente el extraño girón de niebla que se acercaba al clérigo.

* * *

Anuki se preparó para el gran golpe, quizá ni necesitara usar el regalo de su amo, aun. Lo usaría para destruir la catedral por completo, despues de degollar a Caderly. 

En un instante se volvió físico de nuevo. Y en ese mismo momento una daga enjoyada se clavó en su espalda.

* * *

Caderly salió de su trance con una exclamación de sorpresa al aparecer a un hombre justo a su lado, con dos filos curvos en alto y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando dicho hombre cayó muerto a sus pies con la daga de Entreri entre los omoplatos, firmemente clavada en su columna. 

El clérigo no pudo sino agredecer con un gesto al ex –asesino, que se encogió de hombros y fue a recuperar la daga que tan diestramente había lanzado.

Antes de que pudiese tocar su arma, la enorme pantera de Drizzt se lanzó ante él y le hizó echarse hacia atrás con la espada en alto¡el maldito gato casí le había embestido!

La mágica pantera aplastó las orejas contra la cabeza y gruñó amenazadoramente, como si estuviese protegiendo el cadaver.

Caderly no pudo sino preocuparse, se apartó cautelosamente y Drizzt llegó a su lado.

"¿Qué ocurre¿Guenhwyvar?"

"Dile que se esté quieta".- Espetó Entreri, molesto.

El vigilante no se extrañaba de que Guen fuese agresiva con el ex –asesino, pero esa actitud...

"¿Por qué protege el cuerpo?".- Preguntó Caderly confuso.

Drizzt negó con la cabeza, no, Guen no estaba protegiéndolo, para hacer eso se habría situado sobre el cuerpo, no frente a él.

"No está protegiéndolo, no quiere que lo toquemos. Debe tener algo."

No tenía que jurarlo. El cadaver empezó a retorcerse.

Guen apartó, retrocediendo lentamente, sin dejar de gruñir y sin apartar la vista de los espasmos que estaba teniendo el cuerpo, parecía que se retorciera de dolor incluso después de muerto.

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, la piel se desgarró, los músculos parecieron reventar y el cadaver se abrió como una grotesca cáscara de carne para revelar la larva que había contenido. Esta empezó a crecer a ritmo incontrolable.

"¡Retroceded¡Retroceded todos!".- Ordenó Caderly a su espalda.

Drizzt observó como la criatura se incorporaba y se preparó para el combate.

* * *

Arma se estremeció. Aquel retoño de su ser, que había otorgado a una de sus marionetas, estaba libre y creciendo. A traves de sus ojos vió por fin la luz del día, a traves de su piel notó la fria lluvia chocando y resbalando sobre su cuerpo, el olor de la sangre y el sudor, del bosque y de los mortales que le rodeaban. 

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto todo aquello.

El mundo no parecía haber mejorado mucho desde su última visita. Seguía poblado de gentes crédulas y criaturas débiles. Se movían a su alrededor como estúpidos, sin comprender ni entender nada, miraban sin ver, oían sin escuchar...

Eran insectos que no entendían que su mundo estaba abocado a su extinción. Y no eran capaces siquiera de reconocer a su verdugo.

De momento tendrían un entremes.

* * *

Entreri rodó sobre su mismo evitando el tremendo coletazo que hizo temblar el suelo. 

La criatura no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes, parecía una especie de quimera prehistórica, algo primigenio o de otro plano. Por un lado parecía tener las características de un insecto, varias patas articuladas y coraza quitinosa, pero su aspecto asemejaba una especie de felino de ojos encendidos como esmeraldas, la cola por otra parte parecía mas propia de un reptil, ancha en la base y delgada como un látigo al final.

Los rugidos reverberaban desde su cavernosa boca, que carecía de dientes, aparte de las mandíbulas en picos.

El silbido impresionado de Jarlaxle le confirmó que ni el resabiado drow había visto nada parecido en su larga vida.

"Es grandote".- Se limitó a comentar el mercenario.

Entreri sonrió, no tenía que jurarlo, la criatura tenía cinco metros de alto y ocho de largo, suficiente para ser preocupante viendo como se revolvía y rugía con obvio mal humor.

"Cuanto mas grande mejor, mas sitios donde golpearle".- Le replicó.

Jarlaxle soltó una carcajada mostrandose de acuerdo y sacó sus dagas mágicas.

Entreri se adelantó y Drizzt se acercó, pasándole una daga que acababa de extraer de su bota. Con un asentimiento, ambos corrieron a la par hacia la bestia para separarse justo ante el ataque de sus mandíbulas y acechar por los flancos mientras Jarlaxle atacaba desde lejos, junto a él Caderly tejía conjuros que le permitieran discernir la naturaleza de la bestia.

* * *

Arma sintió la ira de su retoño, sintió en su propia piel los pinchazos, los cortes que las armas mágicas hacían sobre su cuerpo recién nacido. 

Aquella bestia estaba condenada a tener una vida corta, pues no era un ser completo, pero nunca había esperado ser tan acosada cuando apenas había comenzado a sentir el mundo.

Quizá había que dar algo de crédito a aquellas criaturas.

Pero aquello no iba a continuar. Arma exigió la muerte que aquellos insectos y su retoño rugió con afirmación.

Se derramaría sangre, se devoraría carne, así eran siempre los comienzos de grandes eras.

* * *

Drizzt gritó cuando la afilada extremidad laceró sus costillas y solo la intervención de la leal Guenhwyvar impidió que ese fuera su fin. La pantera arrancó de cuajo la pata agresora y se situó frente a Drizzt mientras este se recuperaba. 

Entreri se escabulló de un intento de presa de la chasqueante cola y trató de no perder el ritmo de sus pies mientras no perdía de vista el traicionero apéndice. Aquel maldito animal era demasiado rápido y fuerte, y su maldita armadura quitinosa apenas sí podía ser atravesada por su espada. Tenía una herida algo seria en la cadera y unas cuantas contusiones en todo el cuerpo.

Y la bestia mas que cansada parecía juguetona. Las dagas de Jarlaxle no le hacían ni cosquillas y los conjuros de Caderly apenas si podían hacer efecto, la criatura parecía tener defensas específicas contra la magia divina, ni los conjuros adivinatorios habían dado nada con lo que trabajar.

Jarlaxle disparó una lluvia de dagas contra la cabeza de la bestia, tratando de desconcertarla al menos, finalmente una de ellas hendió en uno de los ojos.

El rugido llevaba una carga obvia de dolor cuando movió la cabeza, enloquecida. Drizzt se lanzó al suelo cuando las patas y la cola se movieron de un lado a otro en salvaje furia. Entreri hizo lo mismo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, súbitamente la bestia se volvió hacia él con la cabeza a ras del suelo. Sin duda le hubiese destrozado de no haber interpuesto la espada en su camino, no obstante la fuerza de la embestida le hizo soltar su espada, para evitar ser lanzado por los aires se agarró al cuello y usó la fuerza del impulso atacante para impulsarse sobre el animal en vez de ser empujado.

"¡Artemis¡La cola!".- Gritó Jarlaxle, impresionado por la maniobra de su socio, pero consciente del blanco facil que era ahora, desarmado sobre el lomo de la bestia.

Entreri sabía perfectamente de lo precario de su situación, si se caía acabaría entre las afiladas patas y si seguía allí aquella cola acabaría por destrozarle. Y no le quedaban mas armas que un par de dagas ocultas, que nada harían contra ese ser.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró el previsible barrido de la cola y trató agacharse lo máximo posible.

Casi lo consiguió, en el ultimo momento, cuando creía que había evitado el barrido, la punta de la cola, el forma de látigo, chasqueó contra su espalda. Entreri apretó los dientes con su espalda era lacerada de arriba abajo. No se soltó.

Al mirar por encima del hombro había visto un destello, y si era lo que creía que era estaban salvados.

Drizzt atacó con saña, tratando que apartar la atenció de la bestia de Entreri y las dagas que nuevamente golpeaban la cabeza le indicó que Jarlaxle hacía lo mismo.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Jarlaxle dejó de usar las dagas y desenvainó un estoque, no había posibilidad de hacer suficiente daño a distancia y las cosas se habían puesto feas.

Caderly se sumió en la Canción de Deneir buscando desesperadamente un conjuro que pudiese hacer efecto a aquello, fuera lo que fuera.

De pronto todos abandonaron sus acciones al ver que de pronto la bestia se quedaba paralizada, con extraños y débiles espasmos.

Jarlaxle se quedó confuso unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"Oh, Artemis, realmente aprecio que seas mi socio".- Murmuró.

* * *

Sobre el lomo de la bestia. Entreri se aferraba a su daga vampírica. 

La daga había quedado clavada en el cuerpo la criatura mientras esta crecía, sin soltarse tras haber sido clavada en el cadaver del que había salido. Su empuñadura enjoyada sobresalía en la armadura quitinosa, firmemente incrustada en ella.

Algo raro ocurría. Sentía la fuerza de la bestia entrando en él, y el calor consecuente. Pero había algo raro. No se estaba curando.

La energía no estaba pasando a él, se estaba... acumulando en él.

Las patas de la bestia cedieron y se desplomó. Entreri se apresuró a soltar el pomo de su daga, la energía acumulada dentro de él era... demasiada...

Le recordaba a la experiencia con energía psiónica que le había procurado Kimmuriel, el lugarteniente de Jarlaxle. Pero en esta ocasión era sutilmente diferente, la energía parecía una ola chocando contra él, tratando de liberarse como una explosión descontrolada... sin control, sin dirección... un estallido.

Tenía que dirigirlo... no podía liberarla de modo salvaje... no daría tiempo a escapar a Jarlaxle y los demas... no debía...

Jarlaxle supo inmediatamente que algo malo le ocurría a Entreri, estaba de rodillas sobre el agonizante animal, con los puños cerrados y jadeando entrecortadamente, como si estuviese realizando un gran esfuerzo o sintiendo un gran dolor.

Ciertamente estaba herido por el combate pero... Jarlaxle fruncio el ceño y se acercó cautelosamente, sin acercarse demasiado al cuerpo de la bestia, que aun estaba viva.

"Artemis, dime que te ocurre..."

Entreri oyó a Jarlaxle, abrió la boca tratanto de contestar, pero una oleada de energía hizo presión contra él, se sentía sobrepasado, tenía que soltar...

"Jarlaxle..."

"¿Qué?"

"¡ALÉJATE!"

Y el mundo explotó a su alrededor.

**Nota de la autora: **Fanfiction ha jorobado el sistema de la linea de diálogo, así que ahora se indican con entrecomillados, no es que me guste el sistema, pero en fin.

Efectivamente me he comprado el último libro de Forgotten Realms, con una historia corta... demasiado corta, de Jarlaxle y Entreri, y he metido las últimas descripciones físicas y emocionales de nuestros cazarrecompensas favoritos.

Siempre dispuesta a continuar escribiendo sigo en ello gracias a vuestros ánimos y graciosas sugerencias, hasta la vista.


	8. Vigilia

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 8. Vigilia**

Fue un instante eterno, para quienes observaban desde el exterior apenas pasaron unos segundos de cegadora luz azul. Para el centro de aquel estallido parecieron pasar horas.

Todo a su alrededor era una marea azulada, de una pureza deslumbrante, Entreri se sentía arrastrado por ella, nunca se había sentido así... libre.

Era como si algo hubiese saltado dentro de él, como una puerta abierta o un candado roto, soltando algo contenido durante demasiado tiempo. Era agradable, liberador. Estaba de rodillas en el centro de aquella vorágina de energía, en una extraña calma, relajado, una suave corriente de aire ascendente alborotándole el pelo y acariciándole le piel.

_Artemis... Artema... Arma Artema..._

No sabía de quien era la voz, pero nuevamente le resultaba conocida, tranquilizadora. No necesitaba que le dijese nada, la voz quería que se dejase llevar, que lo dejara todo en sus manos, todo iría bien... todo sería perfecto... lo unico que tenía que hacer era dejarse llevar.

Pero tenía la impresión de que se olvidaba de algo... ¡la energía¡la energía que estaba liberando!

_No te hará daño... suéltala... libérate... abráza tu renacer..._

¿Renacer¡No¡La energía liberarla lo destrozaría todo!

_Ellos no importan... tú eres lo que importa... olvídales... esto es bueno para ti..._

No... y aunque dijese la verdad, aunque aquello fuese bueno para él...

Abrió los ojos, aunque no sabía que los hubiese cerrado, a su alrededor todo se veía como si estuviese bajo el agua, un agua azul, cristalina... o como si fuese él quien estuviese sumergido. Todo parecía estar paralizado... no, se movía lentamente.

Jarlaxle estaba allí, se le había caido aquel maldito sombrero y buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, quizá uno de sus mil artilugios para dios sabe que. Miraba en su dirección con alarma y preocupación.

En cuanto a Do'Urden... el vigilante parecía estar corriendo hacia él. ¿Qué clase de idiota corría hacia una fuente de luz claramente peligrosa? Solo él podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué¿Por qué extendía las manos como si tratase de alcanzarle¿Por qué se leía preocupación en sus ojos lavanda?

Entreri se forzó a mantenerse firme, no podía perderse en aquella mareo, si lo hacía los iba a matar a todos, no debía...

_Debes hacerlo. ¿Acaso merecen algo mejor?_

¿Merecían otra cosa? Aquello le recordó su propio lema¿cuántas víctimas de Artemis Entreri merecían un final mejor?

La respuesta siempre había estado clara para él, pero ahora...

Estos no... estos merecen algo mejor.

_¿Por qué? Tienen las manos manchadas de sangre y el corazón lleno de mentiras... no merecen nada mejor... esto es lo mejor... será rápido_...

Drizzt no.

El pensamiento bastó para darle fuerzas, el vigilante muy bien podía tener las manos tintas en sangre, pero no de inocentes, nunca de inocentes, no sabía nada de los demas, y sabía que Jarlaxle no era inocente en absoluto, pero era su amigo... en cuanto a Drizzt, el vigilante y él habían sido enemigos, sus respectivas némesis, de algún modo tenían una extraña historia en común y... no quería matarlo...

Si aquella energía no era solo una fuerza ajena, sino que estaba sujeta de alguna forma a su voluntad, tenía que ser capaz de dirigirla. Y lo haría.

La marea se convirtió en un tornado a su alrededor, forzándole, tratando de desmandarse en vez de ajustarse a sus deseos. Entreri sintió que toda la tranquilidad se esfumaba para ser un torbellino agresivo, como un animal feroz que se revuelve, negándose a ser domado.

Finalmente todo se precipitó, oyó su ropa desgarrándose por la violenta reacción, sus heridas sangrando, y la voz en su cabeza tronando.

_¡DESPIERTA ARTEMA¡DESPIERTA!_

Se perdió en el caos y la luz cegadora.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, todo estaba sensiblemente mejor. 

Estaba tumbado en una cama amplia, las suaves sábanas le cubrían y estaba amodorrado por el calor de un lecho mullido. Pero la pereza nunca había sido uno de sus defectos, de modo que miró a su alrededor con presteza, incorporándose levemente, pues aun se sentía algo debil, exhausto pero no inválido.

Estaba en un dormitorio modesto pero acogedor, y la suave luz mortecina del amanecer entraba entre las cortinas corridas sobre la ventana. Para completar la idílica escena incluso se oían pájaron piándo en el exterior.

Junto a él, sentado en un sillón puesto contiguo a su cabecera, dormía Drizzt. El drow se había quedado dormido en el asiento, acurrucado como un niño que hubiese trasnochado. Entreri sintió como una semisonrisa espontanea se formaba en su cara al mirar a Drizzt, tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, placidamente dormido, con el cabello niveo cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su faz de ónice, relajada y juvenil.

Esa debía ser la forma de dormir de quien tiene la conciencia tranquila.

No veía sus propias armas, pero tampoco veía las cimitarras de Drizzt. Era la segunda vez que encontraba al drow velando su sueño. A su lado.

Un mechón de pelo blanco cayó sobre la cara del drow y este arrugó la nariz como una ardillita, Entreri no pudo sino ensanchar la sonrisa, en un acto casi instintivo alargó el brazo y retiró el mechón con suavidad.

Drizzt se removió y Entreri retiró el brazo rápidamente¿en que estaba pensando?

Los ojos lavanda se abrieron y Drizzt se incorporó al momento, avergonzado por haberse dormido cuando se suponía que había insistido en velar el sueño de Entreri.

"Buenos días¿cómo estas?"

Entreri se sentía extraño por la amabilidad de Drizzt, se sentía mas cómodo cuando el vigilante se mostraba esquivo, molesto, engreido de su superioridad moral, altivo en su desprecio por su enemigo... no sabía como comportarse si le miraba con preocupación genuína.

"Bien... algo cansado."

Drizzt se sintió aliviado. Cuando Entreri había sido envuelto en ese tornado de energía se había temido lo peor.

Había sido algo impresionante y aterrador, cuando Entreri había quedado de rodillas sobre el cuerpo de la bestia caida, tras soltar su daga vampírica, había quedado claro que algo iba mal, parecía terriblemente tenso.

Y de pronto un halo de luz intensa e hiriente se había creado a su alrededor, como una explosión. Drizzt no había tenido tiempo ni de pensar, se había impulsado hacia Entreri, corriendo hacia él para tratar de detener aquella reacción o lo que fuera, sacarle de allí.

Por un segundo, pese a la dificultad de visión, había estado seguro de que sus miradas se habían cruzado, podía jurar que había visto a Entreri en el centro de aquel torrente de... ¿energía¿magia? No lo sabía, pero le había visto, aun arrodillado, pero erguido, con el cuerpo acunado por aquella fuerza, como si estuviese medio flotando. En ese momento había sentido aquellos ojos grises, desbordantes de luz, iluminados como la luna misma.

Y despues todo había sido un estallido, Entreri se había convertido en el centro de una columna de luz, un tornado que había salido disparado como un torrente y se había perdido hacia el cielo. Las nubes de lluvia se habían apartado dejándo un gran círculo de cielo azul sobre Espíritu Elevado.

Cuando sus ojos se habían recuperado lo suficiente de la terrible explosión, Entreri estaba tumbado de bruces en el suelo. Había corrido junto a él, aterrado al ver su estado, las ropas totalmente destrozadas, las heridas sangrando abundantemente y varias abrasiones nuevas, al tocar su piel la notó fria al tacto y su alivio no pudo ser mayor al notar que aun vivía.

Jarlaxle no había tardado en correr junto a ellos y apresurarse a usar sus artilugios mágicos para estabilizar la situación de Entreri.

Había estado realmente angustiado, cuando Caderly había instalado a Entreri en un dormitorio había insistido en velar su descanso hasta que recobrara la consciencia.

El sueño de la inconsciencia suavizaba los afilados rasgos de Entreri, relajando la hosca expresión, Drizzt se había pasado horas observándo aquella esquiva expresión en el atractivo rostro.

"Duerme un poco más."

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Se formó una... torre de luz, se perdió en el cielo."

Lo había conseguido. Entreri se relajó visiblemente al confirmar su éxito al expulsar aquella energía hacia el lugar adecuado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejandose llevar por el sueño.

Drizzt sonrió al ver como Entreri volvía a dormirse y se recostó en su asiento, ahora ambos podrían dormir mas tranquilos.

* * *

Caderly dejó a un lado el libro y suspiró, ni sabía porqué había vuelto a intentarlo. Apenas tenía nada con lo que trabajar. Lo único que sabía era que la secta servía a un ente mucho mas poderoso de lo que imaginaba, si el monstruo que habían visto era una muestra de su poder, así como la energía liberada por su muerte. 

Aquello había sido mucho mas que magia divina o arcana, había sido protoenergía, fuerza en estádo puro, como la usada por los geomantes pero en forma salvaje.

Y si sus ojos no le habían engañado, Entreri había sido capaz de canalizarla y dirigirla.

No sabía donde empezar a buscar, ninguno de sus tomos sobre protoenergía eran lo suficientemente detallados ni mencionaban secta o llave alguna.

"Bonita biblioteca."

Caderly alzó la vista y vió a Jarlaxle paseándose por la sala, el drow le saludó amistosamente y se acomodó sobre la mesa con toda naturalidad.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Tengo algo que te alegrará el día."

Caderly enarcó las cejas escépticamente y Jarlaxle le tendió un pergamino.

"Es un retazo de un libro Imaskar, la antigua civilización que dominó Mulhorand, Kessenta y Únzher durante siglos antes de su caida ante los dioses extranjeros."

El clérigo sabía de todo aquello y tomó el pergamino con cuidado en respeto a su antigüedad, cada retazo de información de aquellas civilizaciones era precioso. Lo hojeó descifrando con dificultad el arcaico dialecto, se trataba de una especie de poesia de carácter didáctico infantil sobre la precaución de respetar a los dioses y cumplir con las tradiciones.

"No entiendo¿qué es..."

"Lee detenidamente la última parte."

"Así pues respetad a las deidades,

pues mientras guardeis estas verdades

Arma Omega en su prisión dormirá

Y Arma Artema nunca nacerá."

Jarlaxle asintió y señaló el párrafo para puntuar su afirmación.

"No suelo creer en la casualidad, y Artema se parece mucho a Artemis."

"Y todo parece indicar que la secta nació en los antiguos imperios".- Coincidió Caderly.- "Los sectarios hablaban de Artemis como una llave... y si ese Arma Omega está en una prisión..."

Atar cabos no era muy dificil. Aquello tenía muy mala pinta.

"Arma Artema... quizá ya ha nacido".- Murmuró.

El mercenario drow asintió, sin duda algo le había ocurrido a Entreri, la cantidad de poder que había manejado el día anterior había sido increible, y Jarlaxle sabía lo suyo de poder. Los nodos de protomagia eran raros incluso en la antípoda oscura, pero había visto de lo que eran capaces las escasas pero devastadoras tormentas de protomagia. Surgían de la misma tierra, no podían ser generadas por nadie y mucho menos controladas.

No le gustaban las combinaciones exploxivas a menos que fuese él mismo quien las organizara.

* * *

Drizzt agradeció la comida que le habían llevado y regresó a su puesto junto a la cama. Entreri seguía placidamente dormido, resultaba extraño verle tan... tan humano. Terminó su comida y dejó la sopa de Entreri sobre la mesilla, tendría que despertarle por mucho que le pesara, no le haría ningún bien no comer. 

Se acercó y le llamó suavemente, pero Entreri no reaccionó.

"¿Artemis?"

Este murmuró algo y Drizzt se acercó para escuchar.

"No... no lo soy..."

"¿Artemis?"

"No lo soy... es mentira..."

"¿Qué no eres?"

"No... no soy un monstruo."

Drizzt se estremeció y apretó el hombro a Artemis tratando de despertarle y apartarle de tan perturbadores pensamientos. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando Entreri le miró con una adorable expresión medio dormida.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es la hora de comer, tienes que recuperar fuerzas."

Entreri asintió y se incorporó en tanto Drizzt le pasaba la bandeja con la comida.

"¿Dónde está Jarlaxle?"

"Con Caderly, están en la biblioteca revolviendo un poco los libros."

Entreri asintió y comenzó a comer. Había tenido sueños perturbadores, rememorando una y otra vez su mas joven infancia, sus primeros recuerdos. Las miradas suspicaces, los comentarios desaprovadores... las extrañas acusaciones que nunca había comprendido.

Devolvió la bandeja a Drizzt cuando llamaron a la puerta y Jarlaxle y Caderly entraron por ella, resultaban una curiosa pareja con sus sombreros de ala ancha casi idénticos siendo ellos dos tan dispares.

"Buenos días, enfermito¿cómo está mi más mejor amigo?2

Entreri miró a Jarlaxle con resignación mientras este se sentaba a su lado en la cama y le empezaba a examinar con ojo clínico.

"¿Has dormido bien? Estas un poco pálido, espero que te hayas terminado la sopa, siempre he pensado que has adelgazado demasiado¿no te habras levantado? Tienes que guardar cama hasta que te repongas, y abrigate un poco más..."

"Dejalo de una vez, mama gallina."

Jarlaxle puso expresión ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

"Encima de que me desvivo por ti, eres un desagradecido."

Caderly se quitó el sombrero y cogió una silla. Aquello no gustó a Entreri, se parecía demasiado a un intento de interrogatorio.

"Entreri... ¿has odio hablar alguna vez de Arma Artema?"

"¿Debería?"

El clérigo se frotó las sienes, estaba claramente estresado.

"Entreri, necesito que nos cuentes cualquier cosa de tu infancia que te parezca peculiar, algo extraño que pueda darnos alguna pista."

Como era de esperar, Entreri se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, Jarlaxle ya le había advertido de ello, el calishita no soltaba prenda a menos que él quisiera, nunca cuando se lo preguntaban.

"No hay nada que relacionar con esto".- Respondió al momento.

"Por favor, estamos aquí para ayudar."

Drizzt dio un leve respingo, Caderly acababa de cometer un grave error, ofrecer ayuda a Entreri era completamente inutil.

"No necesito ayuda, de hecho he sido yo quien ha ayudado a tu iglesia, de lo cual empiezo a arrepentirme".- Escupió Entreri.

"No vamos a juzgarte."

Inmediatamente Entreri calló, mirando a Drizzt, cuya serena expresión le caló profundamente. No iban a juzgarle... era lo que Drizzt había hecho con él desde que se conocían, lo que mas odiaba de él, que osara juzgarle.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas odiar al vigilante, buscar mentira en sus ojos, reprobación, desprecio... no los encontró.

Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Entreri se decidió.

2Bien... pero esto no es una maldita confesión ni una excusa ni nada parecido, no voy a justificar nada."

Drizzt asintió al igual que los otros dos presentes. Sus ojos y los de Entreri estaban prendidos en su intensidad.

"Nunca supe el motivo, pero mi pueblo natal todos parecían pensar que yo era... una especie de monstruo."

**Nota de la autora: **Sigo en ello, despacito, pero sigo.


	9. Dias de ayer

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 9. Dias de ayer**

"No pongas esa cara, no era tan malo. Sencillamente actuaban como si les projese repugnancia o miedo."

Drizzt no dio crédito a sus oidos¿qué no era tan malo? Él sabía perfectamente lo que era ser odiado y despreciado por los demas sin haber hecho nada que mereciera tal trato. Era horrible, mucho peor si se sufría siendo solo un niño. Pero Entreri lo decía con seriedad, y una máscara petrea que no dejaba traslucir dolor u odio.

"¿Nunca supiste por qué?."- Inquirió Caderly.

"No, murmuraban a mi paso, me evitaban y a veces me insultaban. Pero nunca me dieron un motivo en particular."

Jarlaxle no vió muestra alguna de dolor o pesar en el rostro de Entreri, pero aquella impenetrable máscara era todo lo que necesitaba, el humano no hubiese recurrido a aquel severo rostro de no tener un sentimiento que ocultar y controlar.

"Eso es todo."

"¿Eso es todo?."- Drizzt miró a Entreri con incredulidad.

No podía ser. ¿Acaso era normal que un niño sea odiado por todos sin motivo¿Cómo podía Entreri no haberse extrañado o preocupado por ello? Drizzt sintió con hondo pesar que probablemente Entreri pensaba que no había que preguntarselo, que se merecía aquel odio y no tenía sentido cambiarlo ni entenderlo.

"Si, realmente el resto no es importante en este caso."

Si las defensas personales de Entreri se hubiesen materializado todos se hubiesen topado con un muro de acero. No tenía sentido continuar la conversación. Caderly se dio cuenta de ello sin necesidad de consejos y suspiró al tiempo que se disponía a marcharse.

"Quizá en la aldea en que naciste sabían algo de todo esto."

"Olvídalo, la aldea quedó abandonada por una epidemia de peste hace mas de veinte años."- En los ojos de Entreri se entrevió un destello de satisfacción al anunciar el funesto destino de su aldea natal.

Caderly asintió y se marchó seguido por Jarlaxle, que se había propuesto conocer la biblioteca de Caderly como su propia mano... y quizas hacerse con un libro o dos. Antes de salir, Jarlaxle guiñó un ojo a su socio.

"Entonces nosotros continuaremos investigando, descansa, amigo mio, lo necesitas. Déjalo todo en mis manos."

Entreri no pudo sino responder con una mirada escéptica por lo que Jarlaxle se dirigió a Drizzt.

"No le quites el ojo de encima, va a descansar le guste o no."

"Yo no..."

Drizzt no pudo continuar porque Jarlaxle se marchó tranquilamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándoles a ambos en el dormitorio.

Repentinamente Drizzt se sintió... nervioso, violento... no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, pero quería irse... y a la vez quedarse. Se sentó en la silla, igual que antes, pero esta vez se sentía algo tenso plenamente consciente de estar a solas con Artemis.

Entreri tenía la mirada puesta en la ventana, a otro lado de la cama, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Los aldeanos, los vecinos de su aldea natal, todos ellos que le habían odiado, despreciado e insultado... ¿por qué¿Es que sabían que tenía relación con aquel extraño poder que era Ente... ¿Ente Artema? Quizá todos habían estado en lo cierto.

"Un penique por tus pensamientos."

Entreri se volvió hacia Drizzt, el vigilante hacia honor a su título permaneciendo allí, pero Entreri no se sentía vigilado en el sentido negativo. Drizzt le estaba cuidando, protegiendo... era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que bajaba la guardia de ese modo, incluso con Jarlaxle seguía manteniendo una cierta dosis de cinismo.

"Mis pensamientos valen un poco mas."- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Drizzt se sintió aun mas tenso por el amistoso comportamiento de Entreri, cielos, si incluso le había sonreido. Sintió un intenso calor en las mejillas y las orejas... ¡se estaba ruborizando! Silenciosamente agradeció que su piel de ónice ocultara el sonrojo, o al menos eso esperaba.

"Bueno... una pieza de oro entonces."

"Parece un precio razonable por un pensamiento."- Convino Entreri.

"¿Y cual es?"

"Pensaba en lo que me llamaban los aldeanos."

Drizzt permaneció en silencio, si Entreri quería decir algo mas no lo haría bajo nada que pareciese un interrogatorio.

"Decían que yo era una abominación, una blasfemia... que no debería haber nacido."

"Debió ser muy duro crecer así."

Entreri frunció el ceño, parecía confundido por el comentario.

"Los drows no debeis tener infancias mejores."- Replicó.

"No puedo decir que fuera buena pero... no se... se esperaba de mi que fuese un miembro util de la familia, ademas siempre tuve a mi padre."

"Zaknafein supongo."

Drizzt asintió, problablemente Entreri había odio hablar de ello en Menzoberranzan o Jarlaxle le había contado algo. Zaknafein. Drizzt siempre consideraría a su padre como su salvador, en mas sentidos de los que cabía imaginar, le había ayudado a no perderse en la cruel educación de sus hermanas y de la Academia. Aquella chispa había impulsado a Drizzt a ir mas allá, a abrir los ojos y ver mas allá del oscuro mundo que le rodeaba.

"¿Cónociste a tus padres, Entreri?"

El aludido dudó un instante, meditando la pregunta y su respuesta.

"Me crié solo con mi madre... a mi padre no le conocí hasta unos años mas tarde."

"Madre soltera... es increible como las mujeres son capaces de salir adelante con todo lo que un hijo conlleva. Las mujeres drow jamas lo entenderían."- Murmuró Drizzt.

A veces lamentaba no haber tenido una madre, una de verdad, no el cruel desapego de Malicia y su egoismo, para las madres drows sus hijos eran solo herramientas que utilizar en su ascenso a lo largo de las telarañas de poder. Cuando Drizzt veía a Delly, la esposa de Wulfgar, cuidar de un bebe que no era de ninguno de los dos... sentía una profunda tristeza, como el dolor de un miembro amputado. El nunca había conocido la seguridad y fe totales que los niños ponen en sus madres. Aquel vínculo especial que creaba el instinto maternal.

Entreri notó la tristeza en el rostro de Drizzt, que no había conocido el amor de una madre. Como ladrón y despues asesino en Calimport, Entreri había visto a muchas madres que vendían a sus hijos a cambio de drogas o dinero, que se prostituían acompañadas de sus hijas o ignoraban a sus hijos, tratándoles como a animales, o volcando en ellos la ira que no podían dirigir hacia sus maridos.

Madres que no se merecíanese nombre.

Pero también había visto a las que trabajaban jornadas interminables para alimentar a sus hijos sin guardar nada para ellas, mujeres que afrontaban cualquier amenaza aunque solo fuera para dar tiempo a sus niños de escapar, que se interponían entre el puño del padre y el cuerpo de sus retoños.

Había conocido a su madre. La había perdido con solo seis años. Pero cuando pensaba en ella recordaba perfectamente su rostro y su voz, y sobre todo su olor. Su madre siempre olía a la hierbabuena que recogía en los caminos. Bonita, amable y gentil... probablemente por eso estaba muerta, nada tan hermoso podía durar demasiado en aquel oscuro mundo.

Drizzt seguía teniendo aquella expresión tan triste... tonto, que mal enmascaraba las emociones... o quizá no quería esconderlas.

"Tuviste a tu padre¿no?"

Drizzt se sorprendio, había sido parco, pero aquello había sido una forma de consuelo. Sonrió.

"Si... tuve a mi padre."

"Yo tuve a mi madre, con eso basta."

Dicho esto Entreri se recostó con desgana.

"Puedes irte, Drizzt, no voy a levantarme."

Drizzt captó al instante la necesidad de Entreri de estar solo y se marchó, él también necesitaba tiempo para pensar y tomar el aire le haría mucho bien.

* * *

Arma estaba impresionada.

Cuanta fortaleza, cuanta determinación... pese a no tener experiencia alguna en el campo de lo arcano o lo divino, había manejado un poder que superaba cualquier cosa que los mortales hubiesen visto anteriormente.

Había sido una sorpresa encontrar al portador de la llave. No se había percatado de su presencia hasta que la vida de su retoño había sido drenada por aquella daga mágica y había tocado a su portador. Inmediatamente la imagen de la llave había aparecido ante Arma. Había visto, oido y contactado casi plenamente a traves de la energía que le envolvía.

Había estado tan cerca de lograr su propósito sin tan siquiera acercarse fisicamente. Había rozado la libertad sin tan siquiera usar el ritual apropiado. El vínculo creado por la protoenergía había sido el canal ideal para el contacto. Pero el portador había roto el contacto a tiempo y había dirigido la energía con la fuerza de voluntad, no solo evitando una destrucción caótica sino conservando su forma y su mente al hacerlo.

Arma Artema no estaba despierta... pero tampoco dormía, tenía que haber oido su llamada.

No habían perdido nada. Pronto el portador vendría a ella, y Arma Omega estaría esperandole.

* * *

Drizzt había estado paseando y despues se había reunido con Caderly, que le había hablado de los descubrimientos que había proporcionado Jarlaxle. Entreri podía ser, o bien la reencarnación o bien el portador de aquello denominado Arma Artema, que era a su vez el eje central de la liberación de Arma Omega, el ente que había atacado Espíritu Elevado.

Era algo muy perturbador.

Era ya noche cerrada, pero Drizzt no tenía sueño, tenía demasiado en que pensar, y era una noche muy agradable, ni fria ni calurosa. No quedaban rastros de la batalla que se había librado allí y el jardin era la perfecta estampa de la tranquilidad, era muy agradable.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta uno de los estanques. Allí oyó el sonido de piedras lanzadas sobre la superficie del agua y se acercó.

Entreri estaba allí, desobedeciendo claramente los consejos de reposo. Vestido con un una holgada ropa de dormir, Entreri se veía extrañamente juvenil tirando piedras para que rebotaran sobre el agua, en un gesto despreocupado nada propio de un hombre tan severo.

Se le veía triste, y pensativo. Llevaba el pelo suelo, caido sobre los hombros, negro como el ala de cuervo, dandole un aire despreocupado que quedaba eclipsado por la tristeza que se veía en sus ojos, convertidos por la luna en brillantes espejos acerados.

"¿Vas a estar ahí de pie mucho rato?"

Drizzt no se sorprendió de que Entreri le hubiese oido, aunque si de haberse quedado mirando. Se sacudió los hombros y se acercó, sin pedir permiso se sentó a su lado, de algun modo sabía que Entreri no rechazaría su compañía.

"Tendrías que estar descansando."

"No tenía sueño, y tu tampoco por lo que veo."

Entreri lanzó otra piedra, consiguiendo seis rebotes y finalmente apoyó los brazos sobre las rodillas, mirando la superficie del estanque con aire pensativo. Drizzt le imitó, el silencio no era incómodo aquí fuera, resultaba agradable incluso.

"Mi madre me quería... pero le costaba."

Drizzt se sintió la persona mas privilegiada del mundo, aquellas simples palabras saliendo de los labios de Entreri le convirtieron en una persona especial. Dudaba que jamas Entreri hubiese hablado de su pasado con nadie, siquiera con Jarlaxle.

"¿Por qué?"

"Todos me odiaban... y a mi madre la ignoraban o la trataban con lástima, como si la compadeciesen por ser mi madre. A ella le costaba amarme cuando era culpable de sus problemas, siempre tenía tristeza en la mirada."

"Tu no tenías la culpa."- Replicó Drizzt.- "Quiza estaba triste porque no podía protegerte del odio de los demás."

Entreri ladeó la cabeza con cierta duda, parecía que no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Drizzt semisonrió al ver como Entreri se confundía ante la posibilidad de que no hubiese sido algo tan duro como lo había imaginado.

"Quizá tengas razón."- Entreri le miró con intensidad.- "Odio que tengas razón¿sabes, siempre pareces tener una respuesta para todo."

El vigilante se pregunto si Entreri tambien le acusaba de tener razón en el conflicto moral que habían vivido siempre en sus combates, sus códigos de conducta, los principios contra la disciplina falta de corazón.

"Lo siento. Intentaré no hacerlo tan a menudo."

El humano le sonrió nuevamente, empezaba a hacerlo mas y mas veces, Drizzt sentía que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho cada vez que aquella debil sonrisa asomaba, por breve que fuese el momento de sinceridad.

"¿Y tu padre no sabía nada de aquello?"

Entreri arrojó otra piedra al estanque, pero esta no rebotó.

"No, ni le importaba. Era un inquisidor de la iglesia de Tyr, el dios de la "justicia"."- Entreri dedicó un instante a mirar las ondas producidas en el agua.- "Mi madre y yo abandonamos el pueblo en que nací cuando la situación se volvió insostenible y fuimos a Memmon en busca de la ayuda de mi padre. En un principio nos dio la bienvenida pero... unos días despues acusó a mi madre de brujeria y la mató."

Se hizo el silencio. Drizzt no pudo sino ver la singular y horrible similitud entre aquel capítulo de la infancia de Entreri y la suya. Distintos a los demas sin saber la causa, un progenitor amado muerto a manos del otro. La madre al padre, el padre a la madre.

Esas cosas siempre dolían.

"Y despues te abandonó."- Supuso Drizzt.

"Si... y me fui a Calimport. Eso es todo."

Si, el resto era facil de imaginar. Un niño abandonado en una ciudad grande y peligrosa. Sin futuro y sin esperanzas... luchando por sobrevivir tras haber visto el horror que era el mundo. Drizzt se tumbó sobre la hierba observando el cielo.

Penso en todo lo que le había dicho Caderly sobre Arma... y sobre Entreri. Quiza lo sabían, quizá los aldeanos sabían algo oscuro respecto al nacimiento de Entreri y también su padre, no la verdad pero algo similar. Algo que hubiese presagiado un cruel destino. Debía ser muy duro ser odiado sin obtener ninguna explicación, siendo así no era extraño que la definición del bien y el mal quedase mutilada¿cómo podía explicarse un niño que todos le odiaran sin haber hecho nada malo? Quizá había llegado a la conclusión de que eso no importaba o aun peor, que era algo malvado por naturaleza y no podía cambiarlo.

"Drizzt..."

"¿Aja?"

"Te vi... mientras estaba en aquella luz, gracias."

Drizzt se incorporó levemente, con la sorpresa grabada en la cara.

"¿Por qué? No hice nada."

"Estabas allí."- Replicó Entreri.

Artemis desvió la vista, decir aquello le había costado, pero se sentía bien. Nunca antes le había hablado tanto a alguien de sí mismo y de su pasado, bueno, quizá a Dwahvel, pero era diferente. Este era Drizzt, y... contarselo le había sentado bien, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

Drizzt le tocó el hombro y Entreri se volvió. Sus miradas se quedaron prendidas, Entreri no podía sinó preguntarse como podían ser tan intensos aquellos ojos lavanda.

Antes de que palabra alguna saliera de sus labios, Drizzt le besó.

Sus labios eran suaves, sedosos, deslizándose sobre los suyos, uniendose hasta ahondar el beso y hacerlo mas tierno y jugoso. Se separaron y en un instante Drizzt se puso tan rojo que su piel se tornó púrpura, con un tartamudeo se incorporó y salió practicamente corriendo.

Artemis se quedó sentado un rato mas, anonadado.

**Nota de la autora: **Este no acostumbra a ser mi ritmo habitual de subir capítulos pero es que he estado liada con trabajos para la universidad. Ademas este capítulo no acababa de gustarme, mmmh... bueno, lo dejaré así que si no no actualizo nunca. A ver si saco mas tiempo para mis fanfics, hasta la vista y gracias por seguir leyendo y animándome.


	10. Sentido y sensibilidad

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 10. Sentido y sensibilidad**

Jarlaxle se frotó los ojos somnoliento, cuando disfrutaba de una buena cama siempre remoloneaba lo máximo posible, dormir bien y mucho era su pequeño vicio, y cuando tenía una cama mullida se enrollaba como un canelón. Mas de una vez Entreri le había despertado con el encantador método de desenrollarle por el suelo, dejándole bastante mareado.

Esta mañana se sorprendió al no ser despertado de ese modo. Se suponía que Entreri tenía que descansar, pero dudaba que hiciese caso del consejo.

Como consuelo le despertó Caderly en su lugar.

"Jarlaxle¿aun duermes?"

"Si, estoy dormido."- Contestó Jarlaxle.

Caderly se quedó confuso un instante y el drow rió de buena gana.

"Eres una monada."- Se mofó.

El clérigo enrojeció y se recuperó no sin cierta dificultad.

"Necesito tu ayida... si sabes leer infracomún antiguo, creo que deriva del imaskari y..."

"Dame un minuto y seré todo tuyo."- Murmuró Jarlaxle desperezándose.

Caderly salió del dormitorio con un tartamudeo y marchó claramente turbado. Entreri le vió pasar y sonrió, a Jarlaxle le encantaba confundir y avergonzar a la gente, sobre todo por las mañanas, soltando frases de doble sentido de todo tipo. Entreri había acabado por acostumbrarse.

"¿Has terminado de meterte con el clérigo o vas a hacer mas comentarios sibilinos?"

"No le he dicho nada malo".- Replicó Jarlaxle vistiéndose.-" Sois vosotros los que pensais mal."

Entreri rió levemente y Jarlaxle le miró con completa curiosidad.

"Estas de muy buen humor. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Mmmmh.. nada."- Entreri sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo que Jarlaxle se volvería loco por averiguarlo.

"¿Nada¿Me tomas por un goblin lobotomizado¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Nada, no sé de que me hablas."- Respondió con una exagerada mentira que solo buscaba picar a Jarlaxle aun más.

En unos minutos tuvo al drow revoloteando a su alrededor y bombardeándole con preguntas.

"Creo que Caderly te necesitaba."

"El clérigo puede esperar y rezar un rato, esto es mas importante."

Entreri exhibió una perfecta imitación de la sonrisa habitual de Jarlaxle.

"Me temo que no lo es. Atiende a ver en que puedes ayudar y a lo mejor te digo porque estoy de buen humor."

Jarlaxle se marchó mascullando acerca de los humanos malvados que aprendían demasiado rápido. Entreri disfrutó de aquella pequeña venganza. Borró la maliciosa sonrisa de su cara y salió a una balconada a sentir el aire fresco de la mañana.

* * *

Drizzt se movía de un lado para otro como un moscardón epiléptico. Era incapaz de estarse quieto y de movía tanto como daba vueltas a la cabeza.

Le había besado.

Drizzt estuvo a punto de conseguir subirse por las paredes. Había besado a Artemis Entreri. Le había besado en los labios. Sin aviso, sin palabras.

Estaba muerto. Entreri le iba a matar. Le arrancaría la piel a tiras. Drizzt nadaba en sudor frio solo de pensar en ello.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Entreri debía estar echando fuego por la boca... no espera, eso eran los dragones. Ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad. Tenía que calmarse lo antes posible. Tenía que hablar con alguien... no servía de nada engañarse, tenía que hablar con Entreri, aunque le pudiese costar un duelo con el ex –asesino.

Tomada esta resolución fue a buscar al humano. Mientras caminaba sentía su corazón retumbando con la fuerza de un tambor. No sabía que iba a decir ni como se iba a explicar.

Ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido el impulso, no podía explicarlo claramente. Cuando le había besado había sentido que era lo correcto, que debía hacerlo. Y había sido muy agradable, dulce, había sentido un calor delicioso en los labios extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Drizzt?"

El corazón golpeó con fuerza y Drizzt temió perderlo. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta Entreri, pasando ante uno de los balcones.

"Ah... ... buenos días."

Inspiro. Expiró. Y se dirigió hacia Entreri, totalmente concentrado en la tarea.

"Yo... eh..."

Entreri enarcó las cejas ante la súbita incapacidad de Drizzt para articular palabras, el drow aspiró hondo y se calmó... un poco.

"Respecto a lo ocurrido ayer, quería disculparme."

Entreri semisonrió y Drizzt sintió que se le derretían las rodillas, se veía tan atractivo cuando hacía eso.

"¿Disculparte¿Por qué?"

"Por... por el beso."

Entreri le agarró por la nuca y Drizzt cerró los ojos, preparándose para el puñetazo.

En vez de eso, sintió que Entreri le besaba.

No fue el beso suave y casto, propio de los cuentos de hadas, sino todo un asalto. Drizzt gimió bajo los carnosos e insistentes labios y Artemis se aprovechó de ello, invadiendo con su lengua, abriendo mas los labios y fundiendo sus bocas con el devastador avance de un incendio. Drizzt no tardó en ser arrastrado por él, y al poco ambos se abrazaban, magullando sus labios en la fuerza de sus besos, mordiendo suavemente, chupando con deleite.

La necesidad de respirar se impuso al deseo de fundirse el uno en el otro y se separaron sin dejar de abrazarse, jadeando, con los labios enrojecidos, las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes, indudablemente excitados por el súbito encuentro.

Artemis se relamió y le observó con la intensidad de un depredador.

"Drizzt... eso es un beso."

Drizzt asintió levemente y reclamó mas.

* * *

Jarlaxle terminó de traducir los pergaminor y tras aburrirse de avergonzar a Caderly fue a dar un paseo por la catedral. Aun tenía que averiguar que había puesto de tan buen humor a Artemis, no todos los días el severo humano sonreía así, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta la horrible temporada que estaban pasando, secuestrado, torturado y casi consumido por el poder de un ente antiguo. Po no hablar de verse obligado a recordar un pasado poco agradable.

Menudo misterio. Tarareando una pegadiza melodía fue por los pasillos exteriores, explorando la espléndida catedral y sus múltiples murales.

Balcón, sala de estar, balcón, jardinera, balcón, capilla, balcón con pareja besándose, jardineras...

Un momento... Jarlaxle retorcedió caminando de espaldas. Artemis y Drizzt estaban abrazados en la balconada, besándose con ansiedad feral.

Jarlaxle miró un rato y continuó andando. Así que era por eso que sus intentos de buscar una mujer a Entreri no estaban teniéndo éxito. Tendría que replantearse aquella idea.

* * *

Cuando dejaron de besarse Drizzt sentía la cabeza ligera, como si estuviese borracho. Entreri le sostenía por la cintura, de no ser po eso probablemente hubiese resbalado hasta el suelo, tanto le flaqueaban las piernas.

"Artemis."

"¿Mmmh?"

Resultaba dificil pensar con Artemis besándole el cuello, raspando suavemente con su perilla, que hacia sus labios mas dulces cuando estos seguían el curso de esta. Suspiró.

"Te quie... ¡AH!"

El súbito pellizco en la cadera le cortó en seco y miró a Entreri con interrogante indignación.

"¿Y eso?"

Artemis chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

"Has estado a punto de fastidiar el momento."

"No entiendo."

"Olvídalo."

Artemis deslizó las manos buscando la junta de los pantalones, por desgracia el drow llevaba una túnica larga que lo dificultaba en gran medida. Artemis suspiró, lástima, siguió buscando la cálida piel del color de la obsidiana pulida, era piel suave, sedosa, puramente élfica. Drizzt era delicioso, atractivo y hermoso sin perder un ápice de virilidad. Era perfecto, fuerte y fibroso, era la clase de amante que Entreri siempre buscaba, y encima este era uno al que realmente podía respetar, no solo apreciar la belleza de su cuerpo másculino. Sus labios eran adictivos, sabía a algo dulce, quizá manzana.

Le deseaba. Quizás le había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo sin saberlo, no estaba seguro.

De pronto Drizzt se apartó bruscamente, Artemis gruñó contrariado.

"¿Qué ocurre? No iras a huir otra vez."

"No acostumbro a entregarme a placeres carnales sino les acompañan sentimientos."

Entreri maldijo en silencio la recta moral de Drizzt y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Debo deducir que pretendes que te declare amor eterno antes de desnudarte?"

Drizzt se mesó los cabellos con desesperación, Artemis seguía sin entender nada en absoluto, le deseaba con una claridad que le asustaba, pero no podía entregarse a quien no sentía nada mas que deseo por su cuerpo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir algo más que pasión por él. No le gustaba llevar su cuerpo a sendas que no seguía su corazón.

"Esto no es justo ni para ti ni para mi."

Entreri dio una patada a la balconada y miró hacia el jardín con ira¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado para el vigilante? No estaban teniendo una conversación de moral y buenos principios, no estaban combatiendo sino todo lo contrario.

"Es ridículo... sé que me deseas y es recíproco¿qué es lo injusto?"

"Que no significará nada."

Nada. Entreri se quedó paralizado, confuso y enfadado. Nuevamente aquella crítica, aquella acusación de que sus actos carecían de significado, de sentimiento. Aquella frase escupida contra él cada vez que sus espadas se cruzaban en sus duelos. ¿Por qué¿Por qué algo tan etereo y fantasioso como el amor tenía que importar tanto?

"Muy bien, como quieras."

"Artemis... yo no..."

"Cállate."

Se marchó dando zancadas, tenso e irritado. Drizzt hizo ademán de detenerle pero fue en vano y se quedó solo en el balcón, entristecido.

"Nts, nts... que pena."

Drizzt dió un bote y se inclinó sobresaltado sobre la barandilla del balcón. Jarlaxle estaba alló, colgado como un mono y espiándo descaradamente.

"¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?"

"Lamentar la falta de entretenimiento por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer aquí colgado¿Imitar sonidos de pájaros?"

Drizzt le dio un puntapié al enorme sombrero y Jarlaxle se soltó y levitó para recuperarlo. Se había desilusionado mucho cuando se había acabado la escena de besuqueos. Bueno, era una oportunidad para hacer algo que se le daba muy bien, manipular a la gente y organizar sus vidas. Se entretendría un poco jugando al casamentero.

**Nota de la autora: **Romance, romance, romance... como he tardad en empezar con esto, pero ya esta aquí. Bueno, esta vez Jar no se come un rosco, pero jugará a ser una celestina, que es igual de divertido. Gracias por los ánimos, sigo con ello. Es bueno saber que mi entretenimiento entretiene a mas gente.


	11. Tierras lejanas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 11. Tierras lejanas**

"¿Estas seguro?"

Entreri no se molestó en contestar nuevamente y cargó su macuto sobre el excelente corcel gris. Estaba decidido, había pedido a Caderly que les procurase un teletransporte lo mas cerca de Mulhorand que fuese capaz y estaba decidido a partir sin mas dilación.

"Deberíamos informarnos un poco mas."

"No hay mas información, tu mismo me lo dijiste."- Replicó molesto por la insistencia de Jarlaxle por retrasarle.

"¿No te parece un poco precipitado?"

"¡Si no quieres venir, no vengas, no te lo he pedido!"

Jarlaxle frunció el ceño ante la explosión de mal humor y su expresión se tornó algo amenazadora, Entreri, no obstante, le ignoró y tomó las riendas del caballo para llevarlo a la sala desde donde Caderly les teletransportaría.

Jarlaxle vió marchar a Artemis y se mordió el labio, pensativo. No habían dicho nada a Entreri acerca de la posibilidad de que fuese parte de la profecía de Arma Omega, o más aun, que fuese el ávatar de un ente similar, dedicado a liberar al otro. Le preocupaba que ir a Mulhorand fuese negativo con esa circunstancia, podía ser precisamente lo que quisiera ese ser, igual que la trampa inicial para llevarles hasta la base de la secta.

Claro que¿qué otra opción tenían? No podían esperar a que Arma decidiese lanzar sobre ellos mas agentes, humanos o no. Ya había demostrado el poder que era capaz de enviar contra ellos.

"No te enfaaades."- Jarlaxle aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a la par de su arisco amigo.

Entreri le ignoró nuevamente y Jarlaxle le siguió incansablemente haciendo pucheros.

"No estoy enfadado contigo."- Dijo al fin, hastiado del comportamiento del drow.

"Me alegro mucho. Dame un minuto para ensillar mi caballo y voy contigo."

Entreri asintió y esperó pacientemente el regreso de Jarlaxle.

* * *

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?" 

Drizzt miró el libro que tenía entre las manos y después a su alrededor, preguntándose que horrible acción había perpetrado para que Jarlaxle le hiciese esa pregunta con incredulidad.

"Eh... ¿leer?"

"¿Y tu equipaje? Vamos a salir en nada y tú no tienes ensillado el caballo."

"Pero... yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte."

Jarlaxle le miró como si hubiese dicho que iba a unirse al clero de Lloth.

"¿Cómo¿Qué tontería es esa? Vamos a Mulhorand, hombre."

Drizzt miró de un lado a otro bastante confuso, no quería ir a Mulhorand, no tenía motivo alguno para seguir viajando con Jarlaxle... y Artemis. No quería encontrarse con Entreri, este ya estaba suficientemente enojado con él, y no quería profundizar mas en los turbulentos deseos que le provocaba su presencia. Lo mejor era que se separaran allí y no volvieran a encontrarse.

"No voy a acompañaros."

"¿Será posible? No te tomaba por un cobarde."

Drizzt le dirigió una mirada entre confusa y furiosa¿a que se refería el insolente?

"Tienes miedo de Artemis."

"No temo a Artemis y lo sabes de sobra. Nunca le rehuí por miedo."

"Ahora lo haces, y no me refería a temer su esgrima."- Replicó Jarlaxle sentándose sobre la mesa con toda tranquilidad.

El vigilante pensó en mencionar a Jarlaxle que las mesas no eran para sentarse pero estaba demasiado intrigado por lo que quisiese decirle. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró con indignación.

"¿Y bien?"

"Por favor... ¿ayer jugabais a meteros la lengua hasta la garganta y hoy no quieres hacer un viaje exótico con él?"

Drizzt se puso rojo hasta obtener un tono purpureo granate y Jarlaxle se preguntó sino se desmayaría por ruborizarse hasta ese punto, el vigilante era tan exágerado para esas cosas.

"No es.. esto... ¡pero si ya viste como acabó!."- Exclamó sobreponiéndose.

"Ah si, tu pidiendo amor y Entreri enfurruñado como un tejón."

"¿Un tejón?."- Drizzt enarcó las cejas.

"Parece uno¿a que sí? Uno de esos bichos me atacó hace unos meses solo por pasar cerca de su madriguera, juro que me recordó muchísimo a Artemis, a él no le gustó nada la comparación pero yo creo que tienen un aire¿no crees?"

La verdad era que mas de una vez había pensado en esa curiosa similitud pero... Drizzt sacudió la cabeza y recuperó el hilo de su pensamiento, aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban discutiendo.

"Bueno... basicamente esa situación no va a repetirse, quedó bastante claro. No voy a... a acostarme con alguien que no siente algo mas profundo por mi."

Jarlaxle alzó las manos con inocencia.

"No digo nada acerca de eso, son cosas vuestras. Solo digo que sería de gran ayuda que nos acompañaras, nos enfrentamos a algo muy poderoso, y sé de buena tinta que Caderly se quedaría mas tranquilo si vinieras."

Eso era cierto. Estaban enfrentando la probable resurrección de una antigua entidad de gran poder que no parecía tener buenas intenciones, eso podía implicar a todo Faerun. No era muy buena idea dejar algo tan grave en manos de Jarlaxle y Artemis, no por falta de talento o poder, sino por falta de principios morales correctos¿quién sabía que podía ocurrir?

"Iré."

"En cuanto a la relación entre Artemis y tu..."

"No hay ninguna relación, ni la habrá."- Gruñó Drizzt.- "Puede que Entreri pueda separar sexo y sentimiento, pero yo no voy a hacerlo, y eso es definitivo."

Jarlaxle asintió con un suspiro de rendición y se marchó con el recado de reunirse todos en la sala de conjuración de la catedral.

Y como de costumbre había conseguido exactamente lo que quería. Ya se ocuparía de la negativa de Drizzt y la superficialidad de Artemis. Todo tenía una solución cuando se dejaba en manos de un manipulador nato.

* * *

Entreri frunció profundamente el ceño al ver entrar a Drizzt en la sala, cuando Jarlaxle le había prometido una sorpresa no se había esperado aquello. Y no le agradaba, que Don Recta Moral se fuese a otra parte a buscar su perfecto amor platónico y verdadero donde todas las parejas se complementaban y eran felices para siempre. 

Drizzt parpadeó varias veces... realmente Entreri parecía un tejón con aquella expresión enojada pero callada.

"¿Por qué vienes? No te necesitamos."

"Porque alguien tiene que asegurarse de que se hace lo correcto."- Replicó Drizzt con furia ante aquel desprecio.

Jarlaxle y Caderly sintieron la tensión que había aparecido en la sala y se alejaron inconscientemente del par. Despues de todo ese tiempo parecía que volvían a estar como al principio, dispuestos a acabar el uno con el otro a la menor oportunidad.

"Muy bien, gran paladín, ven si quieres, pero si te interpones en mi camino..."

"¿Qué haras?."- Acotó Drizzt con las manos sobre las cimitarras.

"¡Nadie hará nada!"

Jarlaxle sacudió su sombrero entre los dos hombres como quien separa a un par de crios revoltosos y les miró con clara decepción y una reprimenda acerca de su infantil comportamiento. No había tiempo que perder.

"Caderly por favor, puedes lanzar tu conjuro cuando te parezca conveniente, se portarán bien."

Por el frio acero de los ojos de Entreri y el ardiente lavanda de los de Drizzt nadie lo diría, pero Caderly no pudo sino encogerse de hombros y comenzar con el ritual de teletransporte.

Los viajeros cerraron los ojos a los caballos para que no se espantaran durante el conjuro y en unos instantes el mundo se desdibujó a su alrededor en un torbellino de colores mientras la habitación de Espíritu Elevado se transformaba en un paisaje desértico.

Entreri se recuperó de la desorientación que siempre provocaba aquel medio de transporte y observó sus alrededores, estaban en una zona rocosa, el viento traía la arena del desierto, pero podía ver un vergel de vegetación y había zonas fértiles llenas de cultivos. Mas allá de los cultivos donde habían aparecido se alzaba una enorme y majestuosa metrópolis que bordeaba el enorme y caudaloso rio en torno al cual se extendían los campos de cultivo y las palmeras. Si Caderly no se equivocaba aquello era Skuld, capitál de Mulhorand.

Se trataba de una gran ciudad, el doble de grande que Calimport, lo que la convertía en una auténtica metrópolis. Tras las excelentes murallas de piedra que ningún ejército había conseguido rebasar se podían ver enormes edificios de piedra blanca o beis, geométricamente perfectos templos y palacios construidos a la escala de gigantes.

Drizzt estaba realmente asombrado, jamas había visto nada parecido, inmediatamente llamó a Guenhwyvar, la pantera sin duda querría ver tan precioso lugar.

Jarlaxle silbó con admiración, nunca había estado en Mulhorand y aquella exótica tierra era realmente asombrosa, y ni siquiera habían entrado aun en la ciudad.

"Vamos antes de que los campesinos empiecen a mosquearse."- Indicó Entreri.

El grupo cogió las riendas de los estremecidos y confusos caballos y abandonaron la plantación hasta un sendero en dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

_¡Estaba allí!_

_Podía sentirlo... estaba cerca, esta vez estaba físicamente cerca._

_Había venido, mucho antes de lo esperado. Tan cerca que podía sentir el poder agazapado._

_¿Artema¿Artema?_

_**Estoy aquí.**_

**_

* * *

Entreri se masajeó las sienes, había sentido un terrible aguijonazo de jaqueca. Tenía muchos ultimamente, por fortuna eran espaciados y puntuales, pero eso no los hacía menos molestos. _**

"Entreri ¿qué opinas?"

El humano suspiró y dirigió su atención a Drizzt, estaban en las afueras de las murallas, meditando acerca de un problema que no habían tenido en cuenta al emprender el viaje. En aquella zona no había drows y practicamente ningún elfo, pero ese hecho solo hacía que hubiese mas probabilidades de que los dos elfos oscuros tuviesen dificultades para entrar en la ciudad debido a la desconfianza, despues de todo Mulhorand se encontraba ahora en plena guerra contra la vecina Unzher y los extranjeros no podían ser vistos a la ligera.

"Desde luego teneis que disfrazaros."- Convino.

"Y el gran Jarlaxle tiene la solución."

Entreri y Drizzt observaron como Jarlaxle regresaba del mercadillo exterior con sendos trajes mulhorandinos... de mujer.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Bueno, muchas tribus del desiertos tienen la costumbre de cubrir casi por completo sus cuerpos, sobre todo a las mujeres. Y tú tienes rasgos que pueden pasar por Mulhorandinos o por lo menos de ascendencia."

"¿Drizzt y tú os hareis pasar por... mis esposas?"

"¡Exactamente! Nadie se pondrá a mirar fijamente a las mujeres de otro hombre."

Drizzt cogió con aprensión las túnicas y se preguntó si todo aquello no era demasiado complicado, seguró que tenía que haber otra posibilidad.

"Vamos, vamos, no perdamos el tiempo."

Entreri se frotó las sienes nuevamente, esta vez no debido a la migraña.

* * *


	12. Hacia terreno peligroso

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 12. Hacia terreno peligroso**

"Vaya, sois un hombre afortunado, maese Raurik."

Artemis agredeció el cumplido con un cabeceo, habían logrado hacerse pasar facilmente por habitántes de Mulhorand que iban a comprar a la gran ciudad y nadie había cuestionado por un instante su fachada ni la de los drows. Sobre todo la de estos dos.

Aunque habrían pasado mas desapercibidos si Jarlaxle no se dedicase a desplegar encantos con estudiadas caidas de ojos y balanceos de caderas, o si hubiese sido un poco mas parco en el relleno del pecho, o el seductor maquillaje. Jarlaxle lucía pechos y contoneos de sacerdotisa de Sune, deidad de la belleza, en vez de ser una recatada dama del sureste.

Drizzt desde luego trataba de llamar menos la atención situándose tras Entreri y cubríendose más pero parecía que su timidez resultaba casi mas encantadora que los contoneos de Jarlaxle.

Tener dos esposas atractivas y exóticas era la causa de las felicitaciones que Entreri recibía cada vez que indagaban o compraban algo.

"Querido esposo, estoy agotaaaada¿podemos detenernos un momento a comer algo?"

Jarlaxle se había metido completamente en su papel aprovechando ademas para colgarsele del brazo y abrazarle con voz melosa, a sabiendas de que Entreri detestaba profundamente aquella actitud y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo sin dar un espectáculo.

Gruñó su asentimiento, despues de todo estaba anocheciendo y tenían que buscar un alojamiento adecuado. Tras un par de preguntas dio con una aceptable y entraron.

"¡Ah!"

Entreri se volvió y vió que Drizzt estaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina a un tipo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Drizzt masculló algo de que no tenía importancia pero Entreri sumó dos y dos sin mucha dificultad. Ese tio le había metido mano... a una de sus esposas, y nadie iba a tocar lo que era suyo.

"¿Sueles tocar lo que no te pertenece? Quizá deba cortarte las manos."

El tipo sonrió con desprecio y se cuadró con sobervia y poca vergüenza.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo, basura del desierto."

Unos instantes despues el desgraciado estaba en la salida de la taberna con las costillas magulladas y buscando sus dientes.

Entrerise limpió los nudillos y acto seguido agarró a Drizzt por el trasero con gesto posesivo para dejar bien claro a los presentes que no iba a tolerar mas estupideces. Recibió no pocas miradas de respeto y nadie hizo comentario alguno.

Drizzt por su parte tenía los nervios a flor de piel, el modo en que le agarraba Entreri le estaba haciendo enfebrecer. Cuando se había vestido con aquellas túnicas no había esperado tener tanto éxito entre los hombres y desde luego no había esperado que su... marido le defendiese o abrazase.

2Vamos."

Drizzt salió de sus cavilaciones y los tres se sentaron para cenar.

"Oish, que bonito gesto ha sido ese."- Susurró Jarlaxle manteniento el tono coquetuelo.

Entreri consideró la opción de amordazar a Jarlaxle pero estaba algo distraido, volvía a tener una de aquellas migrañas, como si tuviese un clavo en la cabeza.

Por no hablar de lo que le distraía el cuerpo de Drizzt contra el suyo. La discusión con el drow no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que le deseara, eso era algo completamente aparte. Tocar el trasero de Drizzt había sido algo casual no premeditado, pero no podía negar que había apreciado el tacto de las redondeadas y prietas nalgas. Y la verdad era que Drizzt no parecía molesto en absoluto.

"Ejem... ¿entonces que haremos a continuación?"

Entreri sonrió sutilmente notar el leve rubor en el rostro del drow, quería devorarle otra vez los labios... pero no... si Drizzt quería hacerse el duro y aferrarse a su moral allá él, él también sabía jugar a eso, y poner las cosas difíciles al otro.

"Por aquí pasan muchas cosas, demasiadas de hecho. No me sorprendería que la agitación tuviese relación con Arma."

"Mañana podríamos ir a indagar a la zona clerical, no me sorprendería que la secta hubiese empezado a tener conflictos con la competencia."

Eso tenía sentido. Entreri asintió y se dirigieron a la habitación que habían alquilado. Con cama de matrimonio, no estaría bien visto que las dos esposas durmieran solas.

Drizzt se sintió profundamente aliviado de poder quitarse las prendas, le dolía la cintura por culpa del cinto de tela que se habían puesto para acentuar la cadera, y el relleno del pecho daba un calor insoportable. Fingir ser mujer era realmente incómodo.

"Si tengo que volver a ponerme esto me desmayaré."- Comentó molesto.

"Pues a mi me encanta¿visteis como me miraban todos? Estoy buenísimo."

Entreri enarcó las cejas ante la declaración de Jarlaxle, si el drow hubiese nacido mujer habría sido todo un espécimen. Si ya como hombre era vanidoso... no quería ni imaginárselo.

Drizzt rió levemente ante la expresión escéptica de Entreri, el humano sacudió la cabeza y se quitó las prendas de beduino para poder dormir. Drizzt miró de reojo, no era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de Entreri, él había ayudado a atenderle en la catedral de Caderly, pero ahora no podía sino recrearse en el fibroso cuerpo de firme musculatura, en las claras cicatrices sobre la piel broncinea... Era un delito que Entreri llevase camisa.

Alzó la vista por el torso hasta el poderoso cuello, la angulosa mandíbula, los labios carnosos, llenos, Entreri se relamió y Drizzt sintió una conocida tensión. Volvió la vista rápidamente y se cambió a toda prisa para que sus compañeros no viesen su incomodidad.

Entreri por su parte, sonreía ampliamente, sabía que Drizzt le había estado mirando, se había relamido a propósito. Si el drow quería hacerse el duro allá él, uno de los dos iba a ceder en aquel juego y no sería él.

Jarlaxle, metiéndose en la cama, tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, estaba pasandoselo de miedo viendo la interacción de aquellos dos¡y tenía asiento en primera fila!

* * *

Arma se irguió en toda su estatura, no, no estaba libre. Pero ya había conseguido completo control sobre su forma. Estaba totalmente despierta. Solo necesitaba salir de allí. Necesita al portador de la llave. 

Necesitaba a Arma Artema.

Su otra mitad. Su alma gemela. Su semilla en el reino de los mortales.

Hacía siglos que había sido libre, había extendido su poder con las razas creadoras, que habían aclamado su nombre con temor y reverencia. Había dirigido a esas razas sin oposición y las había lanzado contra las deidades y sus siervos. Había combatido contra ellas y había disfrutado enormemente de ello.

Hasta que se habían unido contra Arma. Se había descuidado, no había esperado aquello. Pero así había sido, y los mortales se habían unido por ende, arrasando su dominio y retirándola a los reinos desérticos, hasta el imperio Imaskar, y allí la habían destruido y aprisionado.

El mundo pagaría. Su venganza sería sonada. Desataría sobre el mundo tal lluvia de muerte que los mortales perderían la fe en los dioses, y cuando esto debilitara a las deidades, cargaría contra ellas con todo su odio de milenios. Y solo quedaría ella, y los pocos que sobrevivieran al holocausto se arrodillarían y aclamarían su nombre con desesperación.

Por su dolor, todos pagarían su venganza.

Arma Artema estaba allí fuera. Reencarnándose siglo tras siglo, de una envoltura mortal a otra, hasta la actual, la elegida para aquel magnífico momento. Y estaba despierta al fín, despues del letargo de vivir agazapada en los portadores.

_Artema, mi arma, mi retoño, Artema... hablame._

**Estoy aquí... estoy aquí... pronto... muy pronto... voy hacia ti...**

_Siiii... ven... ven a mi..._

* * *

Entreri se removió levemente. Estaba entre Drizzt y Jarlaxle, todos acostados en la cama. Algo le había robado el sueño. Sentía algo extraño, un desasosiego. 

Había algo dentro de él. Lo notaba. Lo había notado desde el incidente de la explosión de energía. Algo dentro de él le estaba haciendo aquello... se sentía extraño, tenía la sensación de ser otra persona. Aunque procuraba no pensar en ello no podía seguir ignorándolo. Le ocurría algo, las migrañas, la sensación de ser mas joven, los sueños extraños que no era capaz de recordar, solo imágenes inconexas.

Nada tenía sentido, a veces creía ver desiertos, a veces una ciudad extraña, bestias indescriptibles... pero nada tenía guión, no sabía como interpretarlo.

Necesitaba aire fresco. Se levánto con cuidado, procurando no molestar a sus compañeros y salió de la habitación.

Jarlaxle y Drizzt esperaron a que Entreri saliera para incorporarse y mirarse con curiosidad.

"¿ A donde irá?"

"¿Y yo que sé? Ve tras él a averiguarlo."- Replicó Jarlaxle con una risilla.

"Quizá quiere estar solo."

Jarlaxle le miró como si fuese idiota, otra vez.

"¿Qué? Por favor... lo que necesita es que vayas, le des un abrazo y le mimes un poco."

"Oye Jarlaxle, ya te he dicho que no..."

El mercenario le acalló y se dirigió a él con tal autoridad que Drizzt se quedó de piedra.

"No te he dicho que vayas y le bajes los pantalones. Te he dicho que vayas a abrazarle, que es lo que estas deseando hacer. Conozco a las personas y té diré algo, Entreri está jugando a seducirte, y eso no es razón para que tú no contraataques."

"¿Contrataque?"

"¡Por supuesto! A veces eres un poco lentito, amigo."

Drizzt se indigno por el insulto pero lo cierto era que Jarlaxle era demasiado rápido para él.

"Lo que quiero decir es que puedes tratar de ganarte su corazón del mismo modo que él pretende tu cuerpo. No me dirás que sería una excelente vuelta de hoja a la situación."

Drizzt se preguntó cuando tiempo llevaba Jarlaxle pensando en ello.

"No sé como..."

"Con perseverancia, naturalmente, tu ventaja es que Entreri no se lo esperará. Vé tras él y usa todo tu encanto. Venga... mira que eres lento."

Esta vez el vigilante le enseñó el dedo corazón a Jarlaxle antes de marcharse, el mercenario tenía la mala costumbre de insultarle y no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero iba a hacer caso del consejo... si, despues de todo¿qué mejor plan? No podía negar su deseo por Entreri, pero maldito fuera si cedía a ese deseo antes de que Entreri le entregara algo mucho mas importante.

Con esta decisión, sus ojos lavanda centellearon mientras salía tras Artemis fuera de la posada.

Entreri trató de calmar sus pensamientos, se sentía mal, no físicamente. Seguía teniendo la sensación horrible de que algo no cuadraba dentro de él, algo iba terriblemente mal.

Le parecía oir un susurro desde su interior, desde el alma.

"¿Artemis?"

Drizzt. Ahora no estaba por la labor de hablar con el vigilante.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Saber como te encuentras."

Artemis se volvió tratando de aparentar que no ocurría nada, pero al parecer no era tan buen actor como creía porque Drizzt se acercó con preocupación y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

"Solo necesitaba algo de aire fresco."

"Hace un frio helador."- Replicó Drizzt.- "Vamos adentro, trata de dormir."

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Artemis abrazó a Drizzt por la cintura y juntó sus cuerpos en un estrecho abrazo. Juntando sus cinturas, su rostro a milímetros del otro. Drizzt se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Artemis sobre sus labios.

"Tengo ideas mejores que dormir."- Susurró Entreri contra su boca, sin llegar a besarle.

"Artemis..."

Era dificil pensar con Artemis tan cerca, su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus ojos hipnotizándole frente a él, sus labios rozando su piel... una mano descendiendo por su vientre, hasta acariciar el prominente bulto por encima de unos pantalones que le estaban torturando.

"Artemis..."- Repitió, meciendose contra él, deseando más.

"Mmmh... vaya, lo siento Drizzt."

Y de pronto le soltó y retrocedió, dejando a Drizzt completamente anonadado.

"¿Qué...?"

"No quiero hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas, no quisiera que los remordimientos te torturaran despues."

La sonrisa de Entreri era mas maliciosa que la de un diablo. Drizzt no había visto nunca esa mirada traviesa en los ojos del humano, el maldito estaba disfrutando de su juego.

"Hasta mañana."

Entreri regresó a la taberna sintiéndose mucho mejor, le había costado mucho autocontrol parar, pero había valido la pena por ver la expresión de Drizzt. Y las preocupaciones que le habían estado acosando estaban ahora algo menos pesadas.

Estaba deseando terminar con todo aquello para dedicarse por completo a torturar a Drizzt.

* * *


	13. Aliento de dragón

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 13. Aliento de dragón**

_Ciudades ardiendo. Torres derrumbándose como un castillo de naipes. Una marea de gente corriendo entre gritos, buscando en vano un refugio. Tornados de energía salvaje y desatada vagando por la faz del mundo. Rios teñidos de sangre. Bestias primigenias emergiendo de las entrañas de la tierra._

_Un desierto de polvo extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Una criatura arcaica emergiendo de la arena como un niño monstruoso abriendose paso desde el útero materno._

Entreri se incorporó con una exclamación ahogada, la vivided del sueño resonando en su interior. Demasiado real, demasiado extraño. Aquello no había sido un sueño normal... era como una especie de visión. Muy perturbador.

Una mano sobre su hombro le devolvió a la realidad. Unos ojos lavanda le observaron con preocupación.

"¿Una pesadilla?"

Entreri asintió, casi había olvidado que estaba compartiendo cama. Resultaba realmente incómodo verse obligado a dormir con los dos drows, sobre todo por Jarlaxe, que robaba mantas con enorme avaricia.

"He conseguido otra manta".- Dijo Drizzt, como si hubiese pensado lo mismo que él.

"Bien."

Arropándose con la manta adicional, Entreri logró volver a conciliar el sueño, la presencia de Drizzt a su lado, mas reconfortante de lo que hubiese pensado.

* * *

El despertar al amanecer fue realmente sorprendente.

"¡Dragooooon!"

El grito de alarma se repetía por todas partes y Entreri y sus compañeros se incorporaron totalmente desorientados, no todos los días uno despertaba de ese modo.

"¿Un dragón? No me digas que Hephaestus nos ha seguido hasta aquí, creía que ese lagarto se habría olvidado ya de nosotros."

Entreri gruñó ante el comentario de Jarlaxe, Hephaestus era un dragón rojo que habían... "persuadido" para que lanzase su aliento de fuego sobre la reliquia maligna Crenshinibon, y la explosión de luz había dejado ciega a la sierpe. Pero no creía que un dragón, ni siquiera uno tan viejo, viajase tantos miles de kilómetros para ir tras ellos.

Se vistieron y salieron al exterior justo a tiempo de ver un impresionante dragón azul sobrevolando la ciudad. De cuando en cuando el suelo se sacudía al recibir una terrible descarga eléctrica que arrasaba con varios edificios en un instante, los dragones azules podían usar su aliento como si de un relámpago se tratase.

"Espero que esto no sea algo habitual."

Drizzt podía jurar que no debía serlo, los dragones eran prepotentes, sobervios y engreidos, pero no estúpidos. Ninguno atacaría semejante urbe de no tener una poderosa razón.

_Yairshalajaresh _sobrevoló la ciudad de nuevo, la sierpe azul nunca antes había tenido motivos para aventurarse tan lejos de su hogar, nunca habría descargado su poder sobre una ciudad tan grande, sabiendo que eso llenaría de vengativos humanos su desierto.

Pero el dragón ya no era dueño de sus acciones. Ocultarse del poder que había aparecido bajo las arenas del Raurin no le había servido de nada, aquel ente había sabido de su existencia y eso había sido su perdición, durante meses había sufrido el acoso de Arma Omega, hasta que había estado demasiado debilitado para oponer mas resistencia.

Ahora no podía dejar de oir su voz, retumbando en su cabeza, prometiendo liberarle si cumplía con una simple misión.

_Yairshalajaresh _dirigió su aguda vista sobre el gentio de humanos hasta... si... ¡al fin lo había encontrado!

Les había visto, a Entreri se he había puesto el vello de la nuca en punta nada mas sentir los ojos de la sierpe sobre ellos.

"Hay que salir de aquí."

No tenía que decirlo dos veces, los drows y el humano echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo tratando de usar los callejones mas estrechos que podían, no obstante la ventaja de volar que usaba el dragón resultaba dificil de superar, los dragones gozaban de sentidos muy agudos incluso para su tamaño, puede que a sus ojos fuesen como ratones, pero podía distinguirlos perfectamente.

_Yairshalajaresh _rugió, estaba tan cerca... la voz era mas fuerte que nunca, apremiante.

**_¡Matalos¡Usa tu relámpago¡Usa toda tu fuerza¡ATACA!_**

La sierpe azul no se lo pensó dos veces, fijó la vista en el humano y los drows que corrían a su lado, abrió las fauces y descargó todo su poder.

El relámpago rasgó la pálida luz del amanecer, la electricidad se impregnó en todo el ambiente, energía mágica y elemental brotó de la boca del dragón e impactó directamente sobre su objetivo.

* * *

Entreri se quedó sin aliento, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó bajo el impacto, aquella fuerza... se parecía demasiado al poder que había experimentado en Espíritu Elevado. Aquella energía, era casi el mismo poder en bruto.

Era un vórtice... como agua yéndose por un agujero... volvía a ocurrir, lo estaba absorviendo.

* * *

Drizzt y Jarlaxe cayeron al suelo, Drizzt tenía el pelo completamente herizado y le castañeaban los dientes, Jarlaxe no estaba mucho mejor, temblando y con los pendientes y anillos dándole calambres. Y ninguno de los dos comprendía como podían seguir vivos despues de un ataque semejante.

Lo comprendieron en cuanto miraron a Entreri, tenía el cabello negro tan herizado como Drizzt, estaba a cuatro patas, jadeando y respirando con dificultad, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel bronceada y parecía estar sumido en una terrible angustia, un intenso dolor.

"No..."

Drizzt se acercó gateando, aun dolorido por la tensión eléctrica y sin pensárselo dos veces abrazó a Entreri, que gimió en su abrazo, al parecer sin saber lo que que ocurría a su alrededor, tratando desesperadamente de respirar y calmarse.

"¡Artemis¡Artemis, aguanta!"

No podía. Dolía demasiado. Le zumbaban los oidos, sentía un redoble de tambor en su interior, todo era demasiado intenso, los ruidos del exterior, el aleteo del dragón, el poder en estado puro rodeándolo, los cálidos brazos de Drizzt sosteniéndole contra su pecho, llamándole, Jarlaxe gateando hacia ellos.

El sonido del dragón tomando aire para exhalar su poderoso aliento de nuevo. No podrían sobrevivir de nuevo a algo así, no podría contener aquello.

_**Dejame salir. Dejame salir, dejame ayudarte. Soy Artema, y no puedo ser derrotada**_. Artemis trató de calmarse nuevamente, pero no podía, era demasiado... _**¿Es así como caeremos¿Este es nuestro final? Muertos a manos de un lagarto alado¿Para esto hemos luchado tanto tiempo**. _¿Quién eres¿Qué eres?. **_No soy yo, somos nosotros, Artemis, estamos unidos desde el inicio de los tiempos, siempre he estado a tu lado, somos nosotros. Deja que seamos uno. _**

**_NO SEREMOS DERROTADOS._ **

Drizzt no fue capaz de explicar lo que ocurría. De pronto todo se volvió demasiado brillante, Entreri pareció estallar entre sus brazos, quedó cegado y no puedo ver nada, todo se volvió negro y no podía oir nada por encima de un fuerte zumbido. Cuando pudo recuperar el uso de sus sentidos no estuvo preparado para lo que le esperaba. A su alrededor todo era devastación, al menos dos manzanas de casas habían sido arrasadas por una onda expansiva circular que había barrido todo por completo, en cuanto al dragón... su destrozado esqueleto era todo lo que quedaba de él.

Artemis estaba junto a él, tendido en el suelo, respiraba normalmente, parecía dormido o inconsciente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Jarlaxe también estaba allí, empezaba a incorporarse lentamente, con expresión perdida.

"... vaya... ¿estamos todos aquí?"

"Depende de a que te refieras con todos."- Replicó Drizzt, se preguntó si ellos eran los unicos supervivientes de la explosión, o lo que fuera que había ocurrido.

"... cof... ¿Drizzt?"

El vigilante se precipitó junto a Entreri y le ayudo cuidadosamente a incorporarse un poco apoyándose en él.

"Artemis... ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Cansado, pero bien."

Jarlaxe miró a su alrededor y silbó impresionado, hubiese juradao que alguien había soltado una cadena de bolas de fuego y rayos relampagueantes en un mismo punto o quizá habían inventado un nuevo conjuro llamado apocalipsis o algo por el estilo.

"Mejor que desaparezcamos antes de que a las autoridades se les ocurra echar un vistazo."

Sin necesidad de palabras, sacó tres pociones de invisibilidad y las tomaron. En poco tiempo ambos drows ayudaban a Artemis a salir de la zona destruida mientras la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas y las patrullas intentaban mantener el orden para poder investigar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una zona en pie, Drizzt sostuvo a Artemis contra él mientras Jarlaxe trataba de conseguir una habitación lo antes posible, sin fachada de mujer iba a ser bastante complicado pero no había tiempo, si tenía que hacer soborno tendría que hacerlo.

Artemis se apoyó en él, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, exhausto.

"El Raurin..."- Murmuró.

"¿Cómo?"

"El desierto del Raurin."- Aclaró Artemis, algo adormilado.- "Está allí."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?."

Entreri se abrazó a él, casi de modo mimoso y Drizzt tuvo dificultades para no besarle impetuosamente, Artemis estaba realmente encantador, cuando estaba cansado, o al menos con él, se relajaba y el perpetuo ceño fruncido desaparecía.

"Lo he visto, no sé bien como... lo vi antes."

"Entiendo... ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ha ocurrido?"

"No lo sé... todo era como un sueño."

Drizzt sintió el desasosiego de Entreri, quería decirle que todo iría bien, que él se ocuparía de todo, que nunca volvería a estar solo ni a necesitar protegerse de todos... pero no se atrevía a soliviantar el orgullo de Entreri... o quizá tenía que decirlo si quería acabar con esa barrera.

"Artemis... yo..."

"He conseguido habitaciones."- Dijo Jarlaxe saliendo de la posada.

Drizzt suspiró, entre aliviado y molesto, y los tres entraron a descansar y hacer planes ahora que parecía que el mundo entero se les venía encima.

**Nota de la autora: **Esto está yendo muy lento, lo sé, cosas del fin de curso y los trabajos de última hora, a ver si termino de una vez con los estudios y puedo ser mas cumplidora con el fanfic. Espero seguir con la inspiración a tono, hasta el proximo capítulo.


	14. Lucha de voluntades

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

Este capítulo contiene **slash.**

**Capítulo 14. Lucha de voluntades**

Entreri negoció hasta la saciedad con el comerciante que dirigía la caravana hasta conseguir un lugar en ella mientras Jarlaxle y Drizzt trataban de seguir pareciendo dos esposas ejemplares y no llamar la atención mas de lo necesario. Los rumores de que unos extraños elfos de piel negra habían sido vistos tras la destrucción de dos barrios y un dragón azul habían vuelto a todo el mundo paranoico. Si querían pasar desapercibidos en su viaje al desierto del Raurin necesitaban la máxima discrección.

"Vamos, tenemos transporte."

Subieron al carromato su modesto equipaje, cuando la caravana llegara al oasis de Erlam comprarían monturas y se internarían en el desierto del Raurin.

Entreri se sentó en las sombras, despues de la agitación en que se había sumergido la ciudad conseguir transporte y pasar desapercibidos había sido una odisea, su unico consuelo era que tenía un objetivo. Acabaría con todo aquel caos que estaba trastocando su vida, el orden era primordial para él, mantener el control era único que le permitía sentirse seguro.

Aunque ultimamente no tenía control alguno sobre su vida, no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido en el ataque del dragón. Pero sabía que no había sido él quien había causado todo aquello, algo había salido de él, manifestándose y defendiendole... defendiéndoles, tenía algo dentro de él, algo que siempre había estado allí y ahora había salido al exterior, aunque fuera momentaneamente.

Y se sentía bien, aunque aquello le había dejado agotado, tambien le había proporcionado una poderosa sensación de libertad, como quitarse un peso de encima, se había sentido libre y capaz de cualquier cosa.

Pero no le gustaba aquel descontrol, aquella falta de dominio sobre la situación, no estaba seguro de haber podido controlar aquello de haberlo intentado.

"¿Artemis?"

Entreri alzó la vista y comprendió que Drizzt debía haberle llamado varias veces sin que se percatase de ello. Cielos¿era el único que veía lo ridículo que era tomar a Drizzt por una mujer? Aun con el disfrad le resultaba imposible creerle una mujer, los demas debían estar ciegos. Aquel drow no tenía nada femenino excepto la falta de vello propia de los elfos y la forma mas estilizada de lo corriente, algo que Entreri compartía y nadie le hubiese considerado femenino.

"Lo siento¿decias algo?"

"No importa, Jarlaxle ha ido a por licor y te preguntaba si tu querías algo en especial. Pero ya se ha ido."

Entreri sonrió, se podía imaginar a Jarlaxle sisando el licor mientras contoneaba exageradamente las caderas y reía tontamente, si no tenía cuidado alguien le metería mano y descubriría el engaño.

Y no sería la primera vez que salían huyendo de algún sitio.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

Entreri arqueó las cejas confuso por la pregunta.

"Cuando lleguemos al Raurin y encontremos... lo que sea que haya allí."

Artemis Entreri no tenía respuesta. Ni siquera estaba seguro de lo sensato de ir allí, si realmente había algo tan poderoso como para enviar una sierpe azul... o manejar aquel poder en bruto... ¿qué iba a hacer contra él? Estaba claro que todo aquello era una trampa, Arma quería que fuese al desierto¿iba sencillamente a caer en la trampa? Luego estaba aquello...

Drizzt se sentó cerca de él, su presencia era reconfortante a su lado.

"Drizzt... hay algo dentro de mi."

El vigilante no dijo nada... de hecho no parecía sorprendido, lo que escamó a Entreri. Drizzt carraspeó y se apresuró a explicarse.

"Yo... Caderly y Jarlaxle descubrieron algo que podía indicar que podías... ser portador de algo llamado Arma Artema, que es quien liberará a Arma Omega, ese supuesto dios."

Entreri no cabía en sí, todo ese tiempo habían tenido ese conocimiento sin compartirlo con él. Había tenido que enterarse comunicándose directamente con aquellas... Armas. Apretó los puños con furia¿por qué lo habían ocultado?

"¿Y cuando pensabais compartir eso conmigo?."- Gruñó mas que habló.

"Artemis... en ese momento estabas muy tenso, no queríamos cargarte con mas..."

"¿Qué? Y no te atrevas a decir que lo hicisteis por mi bien."

Entreri no cabía en sí, fue a incorporarse pero Drizzt, en vez de apartarse, se plantó ante él.

"No, Entreri, dejame explicarme."

"No necesito explicaciones, se perfectamente lo que queríais."

"¿Qué?."- Drizzt no sabía si estaba mas indignado que preocupado, Entreri era imposible.

"Pensasteis que el poder me seduciría¿no es así? Por supuesto, ahora que se que soy tan importante voy directamente junto a Arma Omega¿verdad¿No es por eso por lo que estas aquí?. ¡Para vigilarme!"

Drizzt no disimulo su desesperación, Entreri era tan paranoico. Habían traicionado su confianza, todos le habían odiado siendo niño y aun pensaba que era así, su padre le había traicionado y ahora esperaba traiciones de cualquiera que pretendiese su confianza. Era arisco y testarudo...

De pronto la imagen del Entreri-tejón se apareció en su cabeza y Drizzt no pudo contener una risilla ahogada que dejó totalmente perplejo a Entreri.

"Lo siento."- Se apresuró a disculparse.- "Es que... de pronto me he acordado de algo y... es que cuando te enfadas así... pareces un tejón."

Entreri no daba crédito a sus oidos, estaba a un paso de coger sus armas y matar a Drizzt y este le salía con que su enfado le hacía parecerse a un tejón. Y tenía el rostro de reirse.

De acuerdo quizá esa no había sido la forma mas inteligente de calmar a Artemis. Drizzt consiguió apartar de su mente la unión licantrópica de Entreri y un tejón y se centró en la situación actual.

"No estoy aquí para vigilarte, estas tergiversando la situación."

Detestaba el modo en que Drizzt le estaba hablando, Entreri le agarró por el frente de la túnica y tiró hacia él, acercando al vigilante a su furiosa expresión.

"¿Ah si? Conozco tu juego, estas aquí para controlar la situación, esperando que yo no pueda manejarla para..."

"¡Estoy aquí porque me importas tú, cretino paranoico!"

Entreri se quedó claramente desconcertado, Drizzt no sabía si era por la declaración o por el insulto, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado enfadado. Él se preocupaba, se moría de preocupación pensando en lo que podía ocurrirle a Entreri, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en la ciudad y a lo largo de aquel viaje, por no hablar de las emociones que habían despertado en su interior. Había momentos, por escasos que fuesen, que realmente estaba convencido de estar enamorado de Entreri, cuando hacía un chiste, cuando sonreía, cuando trataba que encasetar a Jarlaxle el sombrero hasta los ojos... o cuando habían hablado en aquel estanque. Nunca olvidaría ese momento, Artemis haciendo botar piedras en el estanque, y aquel sincero agradecimiento...

Pero a veces, como ahora, era insoportable.

Drizzt se soltó bruscamente del agarre, y se incorporó para marcharse, si Entreri quería estar solo allá él, no pensaba aguantar sus acusaciones.

Pero antes de que hubiese dado un paso, Artemis le aferró una muñeca y tiró de ella con fuerza, haciendole trastabilear hacia atrás y perder el equilibrio. Drizzt cayó bruscamente al suelo y Entreri se abalanzó sobre él con expresión furiosa.

"Nadie me insulta y se marcha dejándome la palabra en la boca."

"¿Y que vas a hacer?."- Replicó Drizzt con furia.- "¿Matarme?"

Artemis le sonrió con un toque de crueldad que no presagiaba nada buena.

"Ese no es modo de hablarle a tu esposo."

Drizzt se quedó completamente descolocado ante aquello y apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando Artemis le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una mano y usó la otra para levantarle rápidamente el vestido y la túnica.

"¿Qué estas...?"

Drizzt se estremeció al sentir la mano libre de Artemis entre sus piernas, acariciando la suave piel del interior de los muslos, cubriendo despues el bulto de sus genitales protegidos unicamente por la ropa interior.

"¡Artemis!"

"Ssssh... querida esposa, no querras que los demas viajeros descubran que no tienes nada de mujer¿no es así?"

Drizzt enrojeció de rubor, enojo y deseo a partes iguales, sabía que si se dedicía podía quitarse de encima a Artemis, pero cuando su ropa interior fue desatada y su hombría desnuda acariciada todos aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron.

Maldito fuera. Entreri era un torturador. Le excitaba poderosamente, recogiendo sus testículos, maleándolos con energía pero sin hacerle daño, haciendo lo mismo con su duro miembro. Drizzt abrió las piernas y alzó las caderas sin poder evitarlo, pese a que no deseaba dar a Entreri la satisfacción de saber como le deseaba.

"Bien... creo recordar que me has insultado¿no es así?"

Drizzt se mordió levemente el labio inferior cuando la pregunta fue acompañada de una firme y brusca masturbación que le robó el aliento de puro placer, aquella rudeza le gustaba mas de lo que había imaginado.

"Y no me gusta en absoluto, eso de llamarme cretino paranoico no ha sido nada amable."

Artemis dejó de hablar para apartar por completo la túnica y deslizar la lengua sobre el entonado torso del vigilante, que empezó a jadear al compás de las atenciones sobre su hombría. El humano sonrió victorioso, y pensar que todo lo que necesitaba para derrotar a Drizzt era un simple trabajo manual.

Aunque no podía negar que sus propias necesidades empezaban a ser acuciantes, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría contener su urgencia. Los pantalones eran terriblemente ceñidos, aunque no lo habían sido hacía unos instantes. Y Drizzt era tan... cielos, sus movimientos debajo de él y sus apagados suspiros eran terriblemente eróticos.

Soltó las muñecas de Drizzt, había dejado de ser necesario, el vigilante apoyó las manos en sus hombros y agarró su camisa con fuerza, Artemis descendió aun mas y dedico especial atención al perfecto ombligo de Drizzt con su lengua, deleitándose en las suaves ondulaciones de la cadera y el calor de aquel cuerpo.

"Ah... Artemis... mas..."

Su voz era como seda, Artemis descendió obediente, deseoso de complacer aquella petición, aquella criatura era demasiado hermosa, tan sensual... era un pecado que Drizzt ocultase aquel cuerpo con ropas. Saboreó la piel deleitándose en el sabor levemente salado por el sudor y el sabor que era puramente de Drizzt, no podía negarle nada, se lo daría todo, le...

Súbitamente Artemis se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que estaba castigando a Drizzt, demostrandole quien mandaba, era él quien estaba al mando y no al reves.

Con un sobervio esfuerzo se incorporó, con un sonoro quejido de protesta por parte de Drizzt, que le miraba con una mezcla de deseo y confusión que hizo que Artemis estuviese a un segundo de ceder a los insistentes gritos de sus partes bajas.

"Espero que no vuelvas a faltarme el respeto de ese modo, y desde luego no volveras a ocultarme información¿de acuerdo? Creo que es razonable."

Drizzt no podía creer lo que oía, estaba teniendo una experiencia sexual con el ser que mas había deseado en su vida y este no solo detenía cruelmente sus atenciones sino que le salía con exigencias y como si estuviesen jugando una mano de cartas.

"¿Qué?"

"Me contentaré con esto, no fuerces mi buena voluntad para contigo."

Entreri sonrió ampliamente, se levantó y arregló su arrugada ropa. En un momento había bajado de la carreta y se dirigía a un apartado... a ocuparse lo mas intimamente posible de la urgente necesidad de su hombria.

* * *

No volvieron a verse hasta la cena en torno al fuego con el resto de los viajeros, Jarlaxle, que había desaparecido todo el día, apareció para volver a jugar el papel de esposa caprichosa. Entreri mordisqueó su comida y se percató de la intensa mirada que le dirigía Drizzt, sonrió con prepotencia y respondió a su mirada.

Drizzt parecía realmente enfadado, de hecho sus ojos tenían un brillo casi salvaje, Entreri sintió un estremecimiento en la nuca... había visto antes esa mirada, esa expresión seria y salvaje a la vez, pocas veces, pero la había visto, como una furia fria.

Drizzt movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra pero ambos sabían que Entreri sabía leer los labios como nadie.

"Te vas a arrepentir, no creas que me has ganado."

Entreri se limitó a sonreir. Para su sorpresa Drizzt le respondió con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa.

* * *


	15. Las ardientes dunas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 15. Las ardientes dunas**

Entreri se refrescó echándose un cubo de agua por la cabeza, sabía mucho de viajar por el desierto, había vivido mucho tiempo junto a uno y refrescarse la cabeza era tan importante como beber, una insolación era una de las peores cosas que podían ocurrir en un desierto, aunque demasiado a menudo fuese menospreciada.

Además le daba la impresión de que cuanto mas cerca estaba de su objetivo mas intensos eran los sueños. Cada día que pasaba eran mas reales y vívidos, estaba casi seguro de que la criatura que veía surgir de las dunas era la misma Arma Omega.

"Deja que te ayude."

Y aquí estaba el segundo motivo por el que necesitaba refrescarse.

Drizzt había cambiado las tornas del juego. El maldito drow tenía mas de la malicia de su gente de la que dejaba traslucir, y Entreri sospechaba que Jarlaxle de daba consejos. El vigilante siempre tenía excusas para estar cerca de él, pero jamas se propasaba. Filtreaba con él con mucha mas sutileza pero un efecto total. Como ahora.

A simple vista lo unico que su "esposa" estaba haciendo era recogerle la melena negra y secársela con toda delicadeza, pero Drizzt le pasaba las manos por el cuello, casi accidentalmente, pasaba los esbeltos dedos por su cuello y hombros.

Era algo completamente inocuo, o debería serlo. Pero Entreri se estremecía al sentir aquel simple contacto, no entendía porqué, sabía que algunas personas, sobre todo las mujeres, se deleitaban en los mas insignificantes gestos, una caricia, un besito, un masaje... Entreri nunca había perdido tanto el tiempo.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Estaban en un oasis, todos los miembros de la caravana estaban allí recogiendo agua, lo único que Drizzt hacía era secarle el pelo y... acariciar su cuello.

"Ya está."

Y tan pronto como había llegado se fue, Entreri miró de reojo como Drizzt regresaba a la carreta con Jarlaxle que estaba dando vueltas a un colgante que había adquirido de un par de medianos comerciantes.

Entre Drizzt y Arma Omega acabaría volviéndose loco.

* * *

"Buen ataque."- Comentó Jarlaxle con una sonrisa. 

Drizzt suspiró y se sentó. Se sentía torpe cuando hacía esas cosas, pero al parecer estaba obteniendo resultados, Entreri no había vuelto a usar contra él su lujuria, de hecho incluso parecía mostrarse cauto en su presencia.

"No estoy seguro de que le importase."

"Bromeas, he visto desde aquí lo tenso que se ha puesto, no habrías obtenido un resultado mejor poniéndole una daga al cuello."

El vigilante no estaba muy seguro de si todo aquello llevaría a alguna parte, pero algo sabía, Entreri se las pagaría por haberle hecho aquello. Seducirle, excitarle de ese modo para despues... dejarle tirado.

Bastardo prepotente y egocéntrico. Se creería muy importante y poderoso con su control sobre el deseo, yendo de un lado para otro con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo en permanente tensión, y el pelo largo y suelto cayéndo sobre sus hombros y ese seductor modo de andar, y el gesto al pasarse la mano por el pelo retirándolo del rostro...

Un codazo le sacó de su descarada observación y se apresuró a sobreponerse bajo la crítica mirada de Jarlaxle.

"No iremos a ninguna parte si te pilla babeando¿verdad? Por cierto¿por qué de repente me pides ayuda? Antes no querías ni oir hablar de mis sabios consejos."

Drizzt se ruborizó y parloteó algo sobre aburrimiento y no perder el tiempo. Jarlaxle no se lo tragó, pero no necesitaba indagar más, probablemente Entreri se había propasado y Drizzt quería vengarse... a su muy especial manera por supuesto.

Él se estaba divirtiendo desde luego, Entreri, tal y como sospechaba, no tenía el menor conocimiento acerca del sutil arte del galanteo y la seducción salvo en lo mas básico y por supuesto estaba completamente perdido ante las tácticas que estaban usando los drows.

"No se si es conveniente todo esto, en esta situación..."

"¿Esta situación?"

Drizzt gruñó y hizo un amplio gesto con la mano.

"Estamos en medio de un desierto buscando una secta que trata de despertar a un antiguo ente muy poderoso, y pretende hacerlo por medio de Artemis. No creo que sea la situación mas..."

"¡Es la situación perfecta! Artemis está ocupado en varias cosas a la vez, de modo que no tiene tiempo de concentrarse demasiado en sus problemas ni tampoco de reaccionar ante tus... avances."

Guenhwyvar se acercó a ambos, Drizzt la había llamado unos cuantos días durante el viaje a petición de Jarlaxle, que adoraba al animal. Drizzt apreciaba la compañía de su amiga, pero no la llamaba tan a menudo como le gustaría porque a Artemis no parecía agradarle el animal. Aunque Guenhwyvar no le molestaba en absoluto ni era amenazadora con él. Probablemente a Artemis no le gustaban los animales en general.

"¡Hola gatito!".- Exclamó Jarlaxle encantado.

Guen recostó la cabeza en el regazo de Jarlaxle y se deleitó en las atenciones que le dedicaba el mercenario, acabaría volviéndose una mimada si se acostumbraba a tener la permanente atención de Jarlaxle acariciándola.

En ese momento Entreri se acercó con las riendas de dos dromedarios.

"Tenemos que separarnos de la caravana aquí. He conseguido dos monturas."

Inmediatamente Entreri dedicó una mirada desconfiada hacia Guenhwyvar. La pantera se limitó a mirarle y seguir ronroneando bajo las atenciones de Jarlaxle rascándole tras las orejas. Drizzt sonrió y se levantó.

"Bien, vamos entonces."

Y por supuesto no perdió oportunidad de rozar su mano con la de Entreri al pasar por su lado.

* * *

_Yairshalajaresh _había muerto. 

A Arma Omega no le importaba lo mas mínimo, de hecho se regocijaba en ello. Todo iba conforme al plan. Perfecto. Despues de todo la rueda del destino giraba, y el viento estaba a su favor. Tarde o temprano todo volvía al principio y a su lugar.

El dragón había sido dificil de doblegar, pero no imposible. Había sido un gran esfuerzo, un gasto importante de poder, pero necesario. Lo mas parecido al poder primigenio de Arma era la fuerza mágica y elemental que se unía en el arma de aliento de los dragones. Atacando a Artemis Entreri con ese arma, había desencadenado nuevamente su poder. Esta vez de forma externa de en vez de interna, de modo que le fuese imposible controlarlo. Por un instante Arma Artema había sido completamente libre antes de volver a revertir en el humano tras acabar con la amenaza.

Arma Artema estaba ahora completamente despierta, guiando a Entreri hacia Omega con toda exactitud, manipulando sutilmente, sin doblegar su voluntad, solo guiándole, algo facil para quien era parte de él.

Pronto se reunirían. Si. Tan pronto. Serían una familia. El humano no tardaría en sucumbir y Arma Artema dominaría ese equilibrio. Entreri había demostrado cierta valía, quizá fuese util mas adelante. Introduciéndole una parte de Arma, por supuesto. El libre albedrio era una ilusión que mas valía romper pronto.

* * *

La criatura había salido por completo, era inmensa. Su forma resultaba visible ahora, una criatura extraña, una quimera primigenia, completamente acorazada, negra y plateada. Parecía una extraña unión, un torso levemente humanoide unido a una bestia cuadrúpeda, una cara inferiorcon dientes y una superior con rasgos de casco completo y tres cuernos como placas de aleta, grandes alas draconiles saliendo de su... ¿espalda¿lomo? 

Las arenas se hundían, desplazándose y cayendo mientras la criatura se elevaba. Y él estaba allí sobre un vieja estructura, parecía el techo de un viejo templo de roca, que se resistía a hundirse mientras miraba a aquel ser.

"¿Eres Arma Omega?"

"_Lo soy, y tu eres Arma Artema."_

"No es cierto, soy Artemis Entreri."

_"Tu resistencia a cambiar es lo que te limita."_

" ¿Por qué habría de cambiar? No lo necesito."

_" Lo que ves ahora es solo una imagen en un espejo... mas tarde nos veremos, cara a cara."_

Artemis vió la gigantesca mano de Arma Omega extendiéndose hacia él, pero no sintió miedo, tenía la extraña sensación de estar volviendo a casa...

* * *

Artemis se removió medio dormido, sabía que su instinto le había despertado por algo pero no estaba seguro de porque, había tenido otra vez aquellos extraños sueños, aunque al menos ahora no eran amenazadores, extraños y desconcertantes, pero ya no eran pesadillas. 

Volvía a tener aquella sensación de ser fuerte, seguro de si mismo, de hecho en ese momento se sentía arrullado y cómodo. El cuerpo a su lado le reconfortaba y...

Y... un momento, Artemis abrió los ojos y vió que su jergón tenía un intruso. Drizzt se había colado bajo su manta y estaba junto a él. Era la primera noche lejos de la caravana, habían viajado todo el día por el desierto y pasaban la noche entre las dunas del Raurin, en un par de días el desierto se transformaría en una llanura rocosa en vez de arenosa y sería un viaje aun mas duro.

Los ojos lavanda del drow resplandecieron al abrirse.

"Lo siento, es que tenía frio¿te importa?"

¿Frio? Entreri frunció el ceño, Drizzt era del norte, acostumbraba a vivir en el Valle del Viento Helado, donde hacía frio de día y de noche, no solo de noche como en el desierto. Aquello era una de esas jugadas que le estaba haciendo el vigilante, pero esta vez no le iría tan bien.

"Claro que no."

Jarlaxle estaba allí, eso era una pega desde luego, Entreri valoraba mucho su intimidad, pero sabía ser extremadamente silencioso. Esperaba que Drizzt supiese serlo.

"Artemis..."

"¿Mmmh? Dime."

Drizzt se apretó mas contra él, y Entreri semisonrió abrazándole la cintura.

"¿Por qué no te gusta Guen?"

Aquello no era lo que había esperado desde luego. Entreri sintió espasmos en la ceja ante la pregunta, estaban abrazados bajo las mantas y se le ocurría preguntarle eso.

"No se de que me hablas."

"La miras mal y nunca te acercas a ella. ¿Por qué¿No te gusta?"

No era momento para esas estupideces. Entreri trató de evadir la pregunta deslizándo las manos por la cintura de Drizzt hacia las nalgas, acercó el rostro hasta el de Drizzt casi tocándose y le relamió.

"Me gustan otras cosas."

"Pero no te gusta Guenhwyvar".- Replicó Drizzt... ¿haciendo pucheros?.

"No es que... ¿a que viene eso?"

"Guenhwyvar es mi amiga mas querida. ¿Por qué no te gusta?"

El modo en que sacaba el labio inferior, esa mirada de corderito... Artemis no se habría esperado eso bajo ningún concepto, se sentía desorientado y Drizzt le miraba de ese modo tan dulce...

"No es que no me guste, no se trata de eso."

"¿Entonces? No te acercas nunca a ella."

"Es que... no me fio de los animales eso es todo."

"¿Estas diciendo que Guen es solo un animal?"

"No, no, no he dicho eso".- Artemis empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso.

"¿Y por que no te fías de Guen?"

"Bueno... no me fio de nadie."

"¿No confias en mi?"

Entreri sintió al segundo una punzada¿aquella conversación no había empezado porque no le agradaba Guenhwyvar¿Cómo habían acabado en eso? Nunca le habían interrogado de un modo tan singular.

"Eh..."

"No confias en mi."- Drizzt agarró su camisa con las manos, retorciendo la tela y bajando el rostro con tristeza.

Artemis sintió un fuerte peso, nunca había sentido un malestar como ese, no le agradaba, no le gustaba sentirse así y le gustaba aun menos que fuese Drizzt quien se lo hiciese sentir, menos por semejante tontería.

"Sabes perfectamente que no es así."

"¿Confias en mi?"

"Drizzt, estas entre mis brazos con mis mantas, y estoy desarmado. Y no es la primera vez que..."

"¿Pero... confías en mi?"

"¡Maldita sea, sabes que si!"

Entreri se sorprendió por haber alzado la voz, aunque mas aun al darse cuenta de que había admitido, mas para si mismo que para Drizzt, que confiaba tanto en alguien como para ponerse en una posición tan vulnerable ante otra persona.

Drizzt hubiera saltado de alegría, lo cierto es que se había sentido completamente estúpido actuando de un modo tan... bueno, irracional, saltando de un tema a otro tal y como le había aconsejado Jarlaxle, aunque había valido la pena ver la incredulidad de Entreri mientras le ponía contra las cuerdas.

Y había conseguido algo importante. Entreri había admitido confiar en él, plenamente y sin reservas. ¿Y no se trataba del primer y mas importante paso de una relación?

"Yo tambien confio en ti."

Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Artemis y le besó profundamente, el humano le abrazó con fuerza y respondió al beso uniendo sus labios con ardor.

"Buenas noches."

Y ante el desconcierto de Artemis, Drizzt le dió la espalda recostandose contra él ytomando su brazo entre las manos como si de un osito de dormir se tratara. E humano aun no se había recuperado de aquello cuando notó la respiración acompasada de Drizzt.

¡El vigilante se había dormido a su lado! Como si nada. Entreri gruñó una larga mantra de maldiciones, tenía el brazo atrapado en torno a Drizzt y su cuerpo pegado al suyo... lo que le producía no poca excitación. Le interrogaba, le obligaba a admitir que... que confiaba en él, que... le besaba con innegable entusiasmo, y despues, hala, buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Drow cruel. Entreri suspiró y hizo lo único que podía hacer, se amoldó al calido cuerpo a su lado y hundió el rostró en la espesa mata de pelo blanco, aspirando el reconfortante aroma de Drizzt. Y también se quedó dormido.

En sus mantas, Jarlaxle sonrió, Drizzt había jugado sus cartas a la perfección. El resabiado mercenario se preguntó cuanto tiempo aguantaría Artemis antes de rendirse a lo evidente.


	16. Apuestas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 16. Apuestas**

"¿Alguien sabe quien crea estas cosas? Creía que el conjuro que crea a las drarañas era exclusivo de Loth."

Entreri no se molestó en sacar de su error a Jarlaxle respecto a los hombres-escorpión. Aquellas criaturas eran así por naturaleza, igual que los centauros, pero en sanguinario y hostil. Sabía que habitaban el Anauroch, atacando caravanas y realizando sacrificios a Talona, diosa del veneno, pero ignoraba que viviesen también en los desiertos del sureste.

"Limítate a matarlos y luego te cuento lo que son."- Dijo al fin.

El abrupto terreno que ahora atravesaban era dificil pero se hacía aun mas dificil si los hombres-escorpión se empeñaban en atacarles. Eran astutos, usando tacticas de guerrilla aprovechando su increible capacidad para hacer túneles bajo la tierra para aparecer y desaparecer de improviso.

Era el tercer ataque en dos días, los hombres-escorpión les acosaban con ataques relámpago, aparecían, atacaban a distancia y cuando conseguían entablar combate se retiraban bajo tierra.

La unica manera de acabar con aquellas cosas era buscar una entrada practicable para atacarlas en su terreno, donde no esperaban ser emboscadas.

Y eso estaba haciendo Drizzt mientras Artemis y Jarlaxle mantenían ocupados a los hombres-escorpión. El vigilante y Guenhwyvar se movían en silencio, explorando en busca de una entrada que pudiesen usar con cierta seguridad, no sería util quedar enterrados vivos.

Finalmente una entrada. Drizzt dio la señal convenida y sus compañeros respondieron. Era hora de devolver a aquellos semiescorpiones un poco de daño.

* * *

Amenoth estaba preocupado. Ninguno de los acólitos había regresado de su reunión con la Voz de Arma. Ni uno solo desde hacía dos semanas y media.

Ni uno solo de los iniciados había regresado de su encuentro con la Voz. Amenoth no lo entendía, necesitaban fieles para el nuevo mundo, cuando todo quedase reducido a cenizas una nueva fuerza renacería de estas, de la mano de los fieles a Arma.

¿Por qué no sobrevivía ninguno? Las bajas eran normales, eso ya lo sabía, pero esto era extraño, nadie había regresado de la ceremonia de iniciación, eso eran mas de quince bajas. Por no hablar de los efectivos perdidos en la base que habían puesto en el norte por fallar a la hora de conseguir la Llave.

Y la Voz guardaba silencio, Amenoth no recibía instrucciones desde hacía días. Estaba realmente preocupado.

**¿Dudas, Amenoth?**

El clérigo cayó de rodillas al oir la Voz, retumbando en el templo desde las entrañas de la tierra, sacudiendo su alma con su poder.

"Mi... mi señor, disculpad mi necio comportamieno."

**_Arma no perdona, no olvida, no cuestiones jamas sus actos, no te atrevas a preveer sus deseos ni a preguntar un porque._**

"Mi señor, no tengo excusa, solo puedo suplicar que me deis oportunidad de enmendar mi momentanea debilidad."

**_Silencio, no hay mas Voz que la de Arma. Eres un insecto, no puedes ofender algo tan grande como Arma. No hay nada que enmendar porque no importas._**

Amenoth cerró los ojos y esperó la muerte con pánico, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo y la voluntad de Arma era inapelable.

**_Amenoth, prepara la llegada de la Llave tal y como te será indicado._**

"Si, si, mi amo."- Amenoth nunca había sentido mayor alivio.

**_Y despues se te concederá ser el primer sacrificio._**

Aquello ya no sonaba tan bien como había imaginado.

* * *

Entreri exprimió la glandula con todo tipo de cuidados. Jarlaxle estaba a su lado, molestando en vez de ayudar, y eso que el veneno era para él.

"¿Crees que será tan efectivo como en sus dueños?"

Entreri barajó la posibilidad de meterle la glándula en la boca y comprobarlo. Los hombres-escorpión poseían un fuerte veneno en sus colas y Entreri había extraido las glandulas para obtener veneno, a petición de Jarlaxle, que quería envenenar varias de sus dagas para aumentar su efectividad.

Drizzt observó el proceso con curiosidad, sabía que los asesinos en general eran entrenados en el uso de venenos pero Entreri tambien sabía fabricarlos. De no ser por el mortal contenido de la glándula casi hubiese parecido que cocinaba.

"¿Por qué crees que adoran a una diosa de humanos? Quizá si que lo eran y se transformaron en escorpiones para complacerla."

"Jarlaxle, no soy precisamente un experto en religión, callate y dejame trabajar."

Finalmente terminó de preparar el veneno y dejó a Jarlaxle para que impregnase sus dagas una por una. Sería un proceso lento pero la eficacia de las dagas sería mas alta.

Se habían ocultado del sol abrasador del mediodia bajo un saliente de roca, para tomarse un descanso antes de ponerse en marcha ahora que se habían librado de los hombres-escorpión.

Entreri se sentó junto a Drizzt, que acariciaba la cabeza de Guenhwyvar sobre su regazo. La enorme pantera realmente se merecía que Jarlaxle la tratara de gatito.

Drizzt miró a Entreri y se sorprendió al comprobar que el humano estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos a Guenhwyvar, y esta parecía hacer lo mismo. Tras un rato de mutua observación, Entreri pareció llegar a una resolución, levantó lentamente la mano y poco a poco la puso sobre la cabeza de Guenhwyvar. Al comprobar que la pantera no hacía movimiento alguno movió la mano, y la acarició.

Drizzt sonrió ante el gesto, que era mucho mas trascente de lo que cualquier observador casual hubiese pensado.

"Me gusta tu gato."- Dijo al fin Artemis.

"A ella también le gustas tú."

Artemis alzó la vista de la pantera y miró a Drizzt, preguntandose si seguían hablando de la pantera en exclusiva. La sonrisa de Drizzt no dejó traslucir la respuesta pero Artemis lo sospechaba.

"Drizzt..."

¿Podía decirlo? Entreri se preguntó como sería, y lo mas importante, si sería cierto. ¿Podía decir a Drizzt que le quería¿Podía decirselo con la seguridad de que era cierto¿Podía decirselo sin temer ser abandonado?

Drizzt aguardó, con el corazón desbocado de emoción.

"¿Si? Dime."

"... Pasame la bolsa de las provisiones."

Vale, no era exactamente lo que Drizzt había esperado oir, bajó los hombros, que había tensado sin saberlo y pasó la bolsa a Artemis.

Guenhwyvar ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviese tan extrañada como Drizzt y se levantó para dar una vuelta, dirigiendo frecuentres miradas a los dos. La sensitiva pantera se tumbó al sol y al poco rato apareció Jarlaxle, que se acomodó a su lado acariciándole el lomo.

"Se que no tienes dinero pero... te apuesto 500 piezas de oro a que Entreri no es capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a Drizzt ni en un millón de años."

La pantera le miró como si hubiese comprendido hasta la última palabra y y para su sorpresa se sentó y bajó la cabeza hasta su cara. Y Jarlaxle hubiese jurado que Guen estaba aceptando la apuesta con una leve sonrisa en su felino hocico.

* * *

Tras tres días mas de viaje sin un rumbo claro aparte de internarse en el desierto, Drizzt encontró al fin un rastro fiable. Pisadas humanas, y de escorpiones mostruosos, como el primer ataque de la secta contra ellos.

"Están cerca."

Siguieron el rastro, y efectivamente, a menos de cuatro horas de seguir las huellas divisaron unas formaciones rocosas altas y de gran tamaño, ideales para ocultar un campamento. Se deslizaron ocultándose como podían en el llano y seco terreno alrededor de la formación rocosa. Una vez alcanzaron la zona pudieron moverse a mas velocidad, amparados por las sombras de las enormes rocas hasta que encontraron el campamento.

Se trataba de un campamento de viajeros del desierto, o eso había sido, varias de las cabañas estaban destruidas, algunos cadáveres estaban siendo devorados por las monturas de alacranes y un pequeño grupo de beduinos había sido hecho prisionero.

Y al menos doce miembros de la secta de Arma alrededor.

"Al menos los pillaremos desmontados."- Consoló Jarlaxle.

Entreri frunció el ceño, era una mala situación, cuatro escorpiones y doce guerreros. Tenían que atacar de modo que no pudiesen organizarse y aprovechar su superioridad numerica.

Nada que no pudiese solucionar un grupo como el suyo.


	17. La caida

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 17. La caida**

Guenhwyvar hizo de cebo. La pantera se dejó entrever y eso bastó para que tres hombres montaran escorpiones y decidieran hacer un poco de caza mayor. Pensando que solo se trataba de un animal salvaje no dudaron en separarse del grupo y emprender una persecución entre las rocas.

Entreri se ocultaba en las sombras perfectamente al igual que sus compañeros, si conseguían acabar al unísono con los jinetes estos no podrían dar la voz de alarma, el problema sería acabar despues con las monturas, pero al menos estas eran silenciosas, los escorpiones ni siquiera gritaban de dolor.

Se sentía raro, fuerte y refrescado, la idea de combatir le parecía de repente... apetitosa. Era una sensación extraña y desconcertante. Deseaba... verter sangre, hacía mucho tiempo que no había matado con sensación de placer, procuraba ser pragmatico e insensible al matar, esta sensación era rara en él.

Dejó de pensar en ello, el jinete de escorpión pasó junto a él, justo por debajo de su escondite a la vera de un saliente. La ocasión perfecta.

Casi al unísono, cada uno desde su punto alto y oculto, los tres saltaron sobre sus víctimas. Los sectarios no tuvieron tiempo de presentar batalla ni emitir sonido alguno cuando los drows y el humano acabaron con ellos con un unico y preciso ataque.

Inmediatamente los monstruosos escorpiones se... bueno, se encabritaron, o lo que fuera el equivalente para un insecto gigante. No les sirvió de mucho, desde su posición sobre ellos, lo único que tuvieron que hacer Entreri y los demas fue clavar sus espadas en la junta de sus craneos, seccionando limpiamente la cabeza antes de que pudiesen usar sus mortiferas colas como arma.

"_A por los demas"_ Indicó Jarlaxle en el lenguaje de los signos.

Guenhwyvar se reunió con ellos en poco tiempo mientras se aproximaban a su objetivo. Quedaban nueve sectarios y un escorpión... nada que pudiese preocuparles.

* * *

Drizzt se percató al segundo del cambio en Entreri, su forma de luchar.

En primer lugar era mas rápido, mas fuerte... su forma de luchar era mas mortífera que nunca, Drizzt pensó en ese momento que de luchar contra Entreri era probable que el vencedor fuese el humano.

En segundo lugar, parecía ausente, como cuando había combatido a los mastines sombrios, atacando con ferocidad que se traslucía en una máscara de calculada eficacia y un leve brillo en la mirada, como un asomo de satisfacción al cortar carne, al derramar sangre.

Todo él clamaba su peligrosidad.

Drizzt acabó con su adversario justo a tiempo de esquivar el ataque de otro de los sectarios, no debía perder el tiempo observando a Entreri, el humano no tenía problema alguno mientras acababa con su tercera víctima con una facilidad desconcertante.

Jarlaxle degolló a su adversario y observó por el rabillo del ojo a los prisioneros de los sectarios, que jaleaban en un idioma que no comprendía, al menos no todo eran enemigos en ese extraño paraje desértico.

Un salto hacia atrás le salvó de una amplia salpicadura de sangre, Entreri acababa de decapitar a un sectario de una sola tajada. Su forma de luchar estaba al borde de lo brutal sin dejar de tener su estilo de asesino metódico.

- Amigo mio, se que tenemos que acabar con ellos¿pero es necesario ser tan brusco?

Entreri no le contestó, un grave gruñido salió de su garganta y se dirigió velozmente hacia el escorpión gigante. Definitavente rebosaba energía para tener tantas ganas de pelear.

Se sentía fuerte, como si en vez de cansarse de luchar se estuviese fortaleciendo con ella. Aquella fuerza que había despertado en su interior era beneficiosa, demasiado. Si sus fuerzas aumentaban de ese modo quizá perdería de nuevo el control sobre ellas. Necesitaba acabar aquel combate cuanto antes y calmarse.

El escorpión atacó al segundo, destrozando una roca a escasos milímetros de él con un tremendo golpe de tenaza. Pero Entreri no dudó.

Drizzt fue a ayudar a Entreri contra el escorpión, y se percató de que no precisaba ayuda alguna, no para matar al alacran al menos.

Incluso Guen parecía acobardada, guardando una prudencial distancia, no del escorpión sino de Artemis. Sus ojos se habían iluminado, brillaban con energía azulada, casi purpurea, sus armas, daga y espada, tenían esa misma luminosidad, transmitida a traves de sus manos.

Aquel poder... Entreri estaba perdiendo el control de aquella fuerza.

- ¡Artemis!

El escorpión murió con un chorro de repugnante fluido verdoso, su caparazón de quitina destrozado por los impactos de las armas de Artemis y el humano se volvió lentamente, pero aun rodeado de aquella malevolente aura.

_Nadie puede derrotarnos._

Artemis no estaba seguro de donde estaba, pero se sentía pletórico, pleno.

_Nadie pude derrotarnos, nadie puede hacernos frente, nadie osará acercarse._

Él era el mas fuerte. Lo que siempre había querido, ser el mas fuerte.

_Somos invencibles, somos invatibles. Unamonos en uno, seamos uno, seamos inmortales._

No podrían hacerle daño. Nadie podría hacerle daño.

- ¡Artemis!

_¡El enemigo¡Nos hará daño¡Nos hará daño!_

Artemis no podía verle. No con lógica al menos. Drizzt apenas si pudo detener el súbito ataque del humano. Sus peores temores se hacía realidad, Arma estaba poseyendole, le había estado socabando desde el inicio de todo aquel desastre, la destrucción del dragón azul había sido probablemente la gota que había colmado el vaso. Cada combate era una invitación al desastre.

- ¡Artemis¡Mírame Artemis, soy yo, soy Drizzt!

La daga se acercó peligrosamente a su cara y Drizzt se echó hacia atrás con un levísimo pero doloroso corte en la mejilla. Artemis estaba fuera de control, sus ojos no eran humanos.

- ¡Artemis, por favor¡Detente!

Jarlaxle se aprecuró a sacar una cerbatana y un dardo, le quedaban algunas dosis del clásico veneno drow, esperaba que Artemis recobrara al cordura despues de dormir un rato.

El dardo se clavó eficazmente en la nuca de Entreri... que ni se inmutó por ello. Jarlaxle maldijo entre dientes, Arma estaba dentro de él, fortaleciendole de algun modo.

Solo la voluntad de Artemis podía detenerlo.

- ... Maldita sea... ¡Artemis¿Cómo tienes la cara de criticarme por lo de Crenshinibon y caer ahora tú?

No consiguió reacción alguna, Jarlaxle maldijo y sacó su maza de guerra, con un golpe comedido podría aturdir a Entreri sin matarlo, solo rezaba poder hacerlo antes de que Entreri matase a Drizzt.

* * *

_Es el enemigo. Nos hizo daño, nos hace daño, nos hará daño._

Si, por supuesto. Este era su enemigo. Su némesis. El vigilante que se había burlado de él, le había desafiado, le había dañado y despues le había dejado con vida para poder reirse de él. Le había insultado. Había insultado su orgullo. Este era su enemigo, el que se lo había quitado todo, le había apartado de su vida, le había hecho perder el rumbo y el control. Cuando lo matara todo volvería a su cauce.

_Es nuestro enemigo. Él nos quitó todo, nos insultó y nos despreció._

Si. Le había derrotado, y le había despreciado, considerándole poca cosa, tratándole como a un insecto que no mereciese vivir, mirándole como se mira algo que no vale la pena.

_Le destruiremos. Y recuperaremos lo que en justicia nos pertenece._

El odio era algo conocido. Una emoción segura.

- ¡Tienes que parar¡Cálmate, por favor!

Nunca mas. Nunca mas le harían daño, y Drizzt sería el primero en saberlo.

_Mátale. Destruyamos al enemigo. Destruyamos al que nos hace daño, y acabaremos con el daño._

Drizzt gimió ante la presión ejercida por Entreri, sus ataques eran increiblemente fuertes para lo habitual, le resultaba muy dificil hacer las paradas sin que sus muñecas se resintieran.

Un giro particularmente brutal le obligó a soltar una cimitarra y a punto estuvo de romperle la muñeca. Drizzt trastabileó hacia atrás y finalmente cayó al suelo. Indefenso mientras Entreri se cernía sobre él.

Jarlaxle escogió ese momento para atacar, pero Entreri fue demasiado veloz incluso para él, el humano se volvió con un rápido giro y detuvo su maza con la espada.

Les iba a matar a los dos. Si no le detenían les mataría a los dos, y despues se reuniría con Arma Omega, y entonces quien sabía lo que podría suceder.

Tenía que detenerle, pero... ¿cómo?

Guen rugió, se movía en círculos alrededor de los dos combatientes, Entreri y Jarlaxle, pero parecía que, al igual que Drizzt, no sabía que hacer. Quizá... quizá debía confiar en su instinto, y sobre todo, confiar en Artemis.

- ¡Artemis!

Se lanzó en plancha sobre él.

La daga vampírica se clavó en su hombro.

Drizzt nunca había sido víctima de aquella arma, en todos sus combates contra Entreri este nunca había conseguido clavarle firmemente aquella diabólica arma. Por primera vez sintió el poder de esta, el excruciante dolor y la angustia de sentir su misma esencia, su fuerza mas vital cruelmente drenada por el frio metal.

Miró a los ojos a Entreri, con los propios anegados en lágrimas, de dolor, de desesperación al pensar que iba a morir a manos de quien había llegado a amar.

Entreri sintió el calor, la fuerza que entraba en él. Tan cálido, tan reconfortante.

_Nuestra fuerza, esta es nuestra paz._

La unica paz que podía encontrar era ese momento, y sin embargo... había otro lugar donde había sentido esa misma paz... si, esa misma.

_No, no, concentrate, esto es lo que somos._

Entreri sintió humedad en su cara¿lluvia? No, no estaba lloviendo¿entonces qué...?

Lágrimas. Drizzt estaba llorando. Lloraba sobre él, mirándole con aquellos fascinantes ojos lavanda, brillantes, profundamente tristes.

Drizzt. Ahora sabía donde se había sentido en paz. Había sido con él, durmiendo a su lado. Y ahora... ahora le estaba matado.

- ¡NO¡NO NO NO NO!

La invasora presencia de su interior se retrajo en su mente y Artemis desclavó su daga y apartó a Drizzt de encima suyo, tendiéndole rápidamente. Jarlaxle se acercó cautelosamente, al igual que la gran pantera.

- ¿Qué he hecho!

Había recobrado el sentido. Jarlaxle y Guen se pusieron a su lado. Drizzt estaba muy debil, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba levemente. El vigilante entreabrió los ojos, apenas si sentía el cuerpo, tenía los sentidos embotados. Pero veía claramente a Artemis, con los ojos grises de siempre, no, de siempre no, había algo distinto... lágrimas.

Drizzt sonrió debilmente y se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Arma Artema estaba cerca. Omega había visto a traves de sus ojos, controlando a su portador mortal. Deleitándose en la muerte.

Por desgracia el control había desaparecido despues. Pero eso no le preocupaba, por fuerte que fuese su voluntad había caido una vez, y caería de nuevo. Sabía como hacerlo, era tan facil cuando conocías el alma de los hombres.

Artema y Omega se reunirían, Omega se liberaría de su prisión, Artema renacería en una reencarnación final.

Y todo sería como en el principio.

**Nota de la autora: **Otro nuevo cápítulo y mas drama, pero de que maldades soy capaz, aish. Bueno, me alegra anunciar que terminé los exámenes, llegan las vacaciones y me siento con nuevas fuerzas con este fanfic. Como siempre agradezco los reviews que me dejais y hinchan mi ego. Graciasa todos.


	18. Palabras sabias

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 18. Palabras sabias**

Jarlaxle aceptó con una sonrisa la bebida que le servía la mujer. Aquellos habitantes del desierto tenían bebidas realmente buenas para vivir en tan inhospito paraje.

Tras liberarles de sus ataduras, los bedhin les habían ayudado a atender sus heridas con el equipo de los sectarios, de modo que el campamento era ahora suyo, con tiendas de campaña y todo lo necesario para descansar, sombra, comida y agua fresca de un pequeño pozo.

Jarlaxle había hablado mucho con los bedhin tras solucionar el problema idiomático. Al parecer los viajeros del desierto habían tenido muchos problemas con la secta de Arma, que atacaba sus caravanas a menudo y capturaba a los jóvenes, que despues regresaban como parte de la secta despues de ser torturados y fanatizados.

- Tu amigo demonio se matará sino reposa.

Jarlaxle ocultó una risilla por el apelativo que se había ganado Artemis, curiosamente los bedhin le llamaban demonio con cierto respeto y no odio por ello, sin duda impresionados por su forma de luchar y el dolor mostrado al ver que había atacado a un compañero.

Drizzt. El vigilantehabía estadomalherido, pero Jarlaxle confiaba en que los cuidados de los bedhin le ayudasen a recuperarse. Su orbe de curación había cerrado las heridas mas graves pero la fuerza absorvida por la daga de Entreri solo se recuperaría con descanso.

Y Drizzt aun no había recuperado la consciencia.

Artemis por otra parte no tenía mejor aspecto. Estaba todo el rato junto a Drizzt, velando su sueño y atendiéndole a todas horas, comía poco y dormía aun menos. El bedhin tenía razón, si no descansaba pronto, se colapsaría.

Cogió un vaso más de bebida y fue a ver a su socio.

Lo encontró tal y como lo había dejado, sentado en el suelo junto a Drizzt, pasando de vez en cuando un paño de agua fresca por la cara del inconsciente y chequeando su pulso.

- Se pondrá bien. Descansa un poco, Artemis.

- Estoy bien.

- Sabía que dirías eso.- Jarlaxle suspiró y le pasó el vaso.- Toma, es bueno.

Entreri bebió un poco pero dejó la mitad. Seguramente era delicioso, pero en ese momento todo le sabía igual.

- No le harás ningún favor si te desplomas muerto sobre él.

- No me pasa nada.

- Hace tres días que apenas duermes o comes, estas hecho un desastre y apestas a sangre y sudor. De hecho voy a tener que salir de aquí para evitar tu peste.

Entreri apretó los puños con furia reprimida. Pero estaba dirigida a si mismo.

- Casi lo mato.- Gruñó entredientes.

Jarlaxle suspiró y salió de la tienda. Artemis Entreri lamentandose, sintiendose culpable... era algo realmente nuevo. Mas aun que lo fuera por Drizzt DoUrden.

Esperaba que aquello tuviese un final feliz. A Jarlaxle no le gustaban nada los dramas.

* * *

Artemis se sentía desesperado. Había estado a punto de matar a Drizzt, era irónico, cuando quería matarlo no podía, y cuando podía no quería hacerlo. Era patético.

Drizzt se había recuperado visiblemente pero... Entreri no podía dejar de preocuparse, tenía que verle moverse, oirle hablar para poder dejar de sentir aquel peso en el corazón.

- Drizzt... lo siento, lo siento... maldita sea, nunca me he disculpado de este modo así que despierta para no desperdiciarlo.

Se sentía tan estúpido por hablar con alguien que no podía oirle, era tan irracional, tan poco propio de él. Y sin embargo quizá era la unica manera que tenía de hablar con Drizzt sin tratar de racionalizarlo todo, no podía seguir... huyendo de lo que sentía, había comprendido algo muy importante durante aquellos momentos dominado por Arma.

Arma Artema usaba su unico miedo. El miedo a que lo dañaran. Su necesidad de atacar antes que el otro para evitar recibir daño.

- Drizzt, por primera vez en mi vida necesito que me perdones. Lo siento.

No se movió. Maldito fuera por hacerle esto, no podía soportarlo.

- Mirame idiota, te estas perdiendo un momento histórico, estoy al borde de las lágrimas, y hasta yo me doy cuenta de que apesto. Apenas soy capaz de separarme de tu lado sin tener la irracional idea de que te moriras en el momento en que deje de mirarte.

Entreri acarició la melena blanca de Drizzt, estaba sucia pero seguía siendo de un blanco inmaculado, levemente ondulado, enmarcando aquel perfecto rostro de ónice.

- Vamos Drizzt, despierta, sé que eres mas fuerte que esto. No puedo soportar la idea de... de perderte.

En ese momento vió un destello lavanda. Drizzt le sonrió perezosamente.

- Ahora es cuando confiesas tu amor por mi.- Le murmuró.

Artemis sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y abrazó a Drizzt, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, casi tendido sobre él.

- Estupido drow, casi te mato y luego te ries de mi.- Logró murmurar entre lágrimas.

- Te olvidas de la confesión. Si no volveré a dormirme.

- Te quiero¿vale? Te quiero así que no vuelvas a angustiarme así.

Drizzt asintió y respondió al abrazo con debilidad.

* * *

Jarlaxle sacó el dinero de la apuesta y lo dejó entre las patas de Guen, la pantera olisqueó las monedas y despues le dio un cariñoso cabezazo en el hombro.

- No es justo.- Gruñó Jarlaxle con humor.- Drizzt ha usado un truco muy sucio, te apuesto otras diez piezas de oro a que llevaba dos horas fingiendo que dormía.

Guen se limitó a tumbarse y reclamar cosquillas.

* * *

Drizzt sonrió al oir la profunda respiración de Entreri a su lado, el pobre se había quedado dormido sobre él despues de llorar y a juzgar por las ojeras llevaría un par de días sin dormir bien. Le parecía tan adorable tenerle dormido sobre él, como un niño abrazado.

Aunque era cierto que Artemis olía a sangre y sudor, cuando despertase los dos necesitaban un baño urgentemente.

Y ahora que, por fin, Artemis había admitido sus sentimientos, podría dar rienda suelta a lo que ambos habían estado deseando desde hacía meses.

En cuanto tuviese fuerzas levantarse por supuesto.

* * *

Amenoth observó consternado la reunión a las puertas del templo, Árma había convocado sus huestes a reunirse allí. Sin duda preparando la llegada de la llave.

Los sectarios estaban armados y dispuestos, ansiosos por cumplir los deseos de Arma, deseosos de contemplar su liberación.

Todos morirían. Arma había comunicado a Amenoth sus intenciones, aquellos guerreros eran un sacrificio, debían morir para el renacimiento de Arma. Lucharían y morirían en su nombre. Nunca contemplarían el final de esa ceremonia.

No era que Amenoth sintiera piedad alguna por ellos, pero... había esperado poder librarse de ese destino, estar a la vera de Arma en el gran momento, ser premiado por su fidelidad, pero tambien moriría ese día.

Las ordenes de Arma eran indiscutibles, todos debían luchar, cuando la llave llegase al templo se enfrentarían a ella para probar su valia. Y Arma ya le había comunicado el final de aquel enfrentamiento.

Todos morirían a manos de la llave. Arma así lo había profetizado, la roca se cubriría de sangre al atardecer y de ella nacería un nuevo mundo.

Pero Amenoth no viviría para verlo. Ninguno de los presentes viviría para verlo.

Las dudas le carcomían, quería ese nuevo mundo, y el renacimiento de Arma. Pero no a cambio de nada. Lo unico que iba a recibir era la muerte, sin haber sentido siquiera un atisbo de poder sobre el mundo, se habían escondido en el desierto, había obtenido grandes poderes clericales pero... no había mostrado al mundo su dominio. Todo aquello empezaba a ser demasiado irracional incluso para un fanático como él.

En cuanto a la Voz... su antiguo socio ya no existía, Arma le había consumido por completo, la Voz de Arma había sido transformada hasta el punto de que su existencia se había vuelto inviable y había enloquecido. Amenoth había descubierto que los últimos acólitos enviados a su iniciación no habían muerto por fallar la prueba. La Voz se los había comido.

- Ssseñor Amenoth, unas palabras por favor.

El sumo sacerdote miró al yuan-ti con desprecio pero le indicó con un ademan que continuara.

- Misss sssociosss y yo deseamosss una audiencia con la Voz.

- Adelante.

Amenoth no se molestó en hacer advertencia alguna ni consultar con Arma. Detestaba la superioridad con que se comportaban los hombres serpiente. No echaría en falta unos cuantos de esa raza. Con suerte sus gritos le animarían un poco.

El suelo se removió bajo sus pies, pero Amenoth no le dio importancia, Arma hacía eso a menudo, cada vez con mas frecuencia en tanto la llave se acercaba al templo. Preparandose para salir, como un niño al que le ha llegado el momento de nacer, en un parto monstruoso.

Amenoth se sentó desconsolado en la escalinata del templo, poco preocupado por lo que pudiesen pensar los demas acólitos de Arma. Solo les quedaba la muerte.

Malditos fueran todos, maldito el día en que habían llegado a aquellas ruinas.

Nadie saldría con vida de aquel infierno, y nadie podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

Jarlaxle observó la llegada de los bedhin con sorpresa, cuando había visto partir mensajeros no había esperado una respuesta tan inmediata. Las tribus nómadas parecían haber llegado a la conclusión de que algo grande se avecinaba sin que el drow les hubiese tenido que decir nada acerca de Árma.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los guerreros del desierto del Raurin. Armados y dispuestos a atacar a la secta y acompañar a los "guerreros negros y el hombre demonio".

- ¿Jarlaxle?

- Drizzt¿qué haces levantado? Supuse que dejarías de torturar a Entreri y le daría un poco de amor.

El vigilante se ruborizó intensamete y tardó un momento en hablar con normalidad mientras salía de la tienda.

- Artemis está durmiendo. ¿Quién es esta gente?

- Los guerreros bedhin, nómadas del Raurin, desean vengarse de la secta. Tenemos un ejército de curtidos guerreros a nuestro lado.

Drizzt asintió y se sentó con dificultad, aun se sentía terriblemente debilitado, pero ansiaba comer algo sólido en vez de las sopas que Artemis había conseguido hacerle tomar mientras estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

- Parece que por fin tenemos algo de suerte.

- Lanzarte sobre Entreri de ese modo fue una estupidez.

Drizzt suspiró y sonrió despues, acariciando distraidamente a Guen, que se había acercado a saludarle con alegría, si hubiese sido un perro hubiese movido la cola como un ciclón.

- Sabía que resultaría bien.- Mintió.

- ¿Ah si?

Jarlaxle no insistió, suponía que este era uno de los motivos por los que se decía que el amor te convertía en un idiota. Solo un idiota se lanzaría sobre un oponente armado y dispuesto a matar. Le había parecido increiblemente estúpido, pero debía admitir que había funcionado.

- En ese caso debo felicitarte¿no vas a mimarle un poco y aprovecharte de su recién descubierto sentido de la culpabilidad?

Drizzt soló una carcajada y dirigió una mirada reprobadora a Jarlaxle.

- Eres malvado¿lo sabías?

El ladino drow le saludo con un golpe al ala de su sombrero y sonrió con sabiduría.

- Soy eso, y mucho mas.

**Nota de la autora: **Sin duda Jarlaxle sabe ganarse el afecto de todos, aunque en este fanfic no sea prota, sinceramente, es imposible no quererle.


	19. Oasis

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Este capítulo es SLASH, relaciones m/m explícitas. Queda dicho.**

**Capítulo 19. Oasis**

Entreri se sumergió en la cristalina agua con un suspiro de alivio, el oasis tenía un aspecto paradisiaco. El lugar estaba a medio día de viaje del campamento de los bedin y Entreri había ido hasta allí para bañarse adecuadamente y sobre todo tener un poco de tranquilidad, la agitación que reinaba en el campamento no hacía sino recordarle que estaba en el ojo del huracán.

Solo quería alejarse de aquel caos en que se había convertido todo. Ahora tenían un ejército y un objetivo, pero le quedaban demasiados interrogantes. ¿Qué iba a hacer exactamente? Destruir la secta. ¿y¿Acabaría eso con Arma Omega? Y lo que era mas importante¿Acabaría con Arma Artema¿Acallaría aquella voz?

Falto de aire, regresó a la superficie y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con un gesto.

Se sentía mejor, solo, en el agua pristina y clara, rodeado por la verde selva en miniatura en medio de la seca extensión del desierto, el cielo anaranjado por el anochecer, revelando toda una suerte de tonos mientras las primeras estrellas se asomaban en la oscuidad.

Nadó hacia la orilla y se sentó en el agua, sumergido hasta los hombros y sentado con los brazos sobre las rodillas, todo maravillosamente tranquilo.

- ¡BU!

Entreri resistió con enorme fuerza de voluntad el impulso de dar un bote y gritar pero dio un respingo muy poco propio de él.

- Eres un... un idiota.- Logró gruñir ante el sonriente rostro del drow de chispeantes ojos lavanda.

- Te he asustado, confiesalo.

- Ya te he confesado bastante, Drizzt, no fuerces la nota.

Drizzt se arrodilló frente a él y Artemis sonrió admirando el brillo de la piel de onice húmeda y el cabello blanco aplastado por el agua. El agua cristalina le permitía vislumbrar el cuerpo y lamentó la falta de una mejor iluminación para ver a aquella fascinante criatura.

- Te vi marchar tan solo... he venido a hacerte compañía, no es seguro estar solo por aquí.

- Quería estar solo.- Explicó Artemis.- Pero me alegra que estes aquí.

- ¿De veras?

Entreri se recreó en la expectante expresión de Drizzt y tuvo la tentación de darle un simple beso y marcharse, pero estaba demasiado cansado para esos absurdos juegos, aquellos tejemanejes que habían tenido lugar desde Espíritu Elevado ya no tenían sentido.

Estaba con Drizzt, con todos los sentidos que podía tener la expresión.

- Nunca me había alegrado tanto de estar en compañía de alguien.

Drizzt se cernió sobre él de forma casi amenazadora y Artemis se lo permitió. A Drizzt podía permitirle cualquier cosa y tener la seguridad de que no recibiría daño alguno. Solo a él.

Se besaron dando y recibiendo, compartiendo en un beso el alivio de saber que ambos eran correspondidos.

* * *

Jarlaxle apuró otra copa de licor y se recostó entre las dos preciosidades que escuchaban embelesadas su relato, el mercenario estaba relatandoles lo ocurrido durante aquel viaje, adornando las partes adecuadas por supuesto.

Aquellos bedin eran buena gente, un poco ariscos, pero agradables cuando te aceptaban. Jarlaxle miró a sus hermosas acompañantes y concluyó, muy agradables.

Aparte de divertirse, Jarlaxle cavilaba. Sabía que, aunque dificil, no era imposible que tuviesen éxito, los sectarios podían ser poderosos en su terreno, pero los bedin eran experimentados guerreros y ansiaban venganza, una poderosa combinación.

Una vez hubiesen eliminado a los sectarios venía lo complicado. Las deidades dependían de su numero de fieles para existir y poseer poder, pero por lo que podía deducir, Arma Omega no era exactamente una deidad, de hecho parecía ser enemiga de estas por lo que podía deducirse del poema imaskari que habían traducido y el poder usado por sus agentes, que no era arcano ni divino.

Por lo tanto la muerte de los sectarios no tenía porque afectar a Arma. Debilitarla, quizá, matarla no. Y por supuesto quedaba Arma Artema.

¿Era Artema parte de Artemis o era una entidad separada conviviendo con él? No podían dejar aparte esa situación, no quería tener que volver a enfrentarse a un Artemis Entreri poseido ni mucho menos a otra explosión de protoenergia desatada.

¿Cómo iba a arreglar aquello? Porque algo estaba claro, en aquel momento era el unico pensando en cosas serias, sabía a ciencia cierta que sus dos compañeros de aventura estaban haciendo de todo menos preocuparse en aquel instante.

* * *

Drizzt gimió a viva voz y balanceó la cintura mientras sus pies arañaban la tierra desesperadamente. Entreri estaba haciendo cosas con la lengua que jamas había imaginado posibles, la entrada de su cuerpo estaba viviendo sensaciones completamente nuevas.

Sabía que aquello tenía que ser placentero, no era ignorante respecto a la mecánica de las relaciones entre hombres pero... nunca había pensado que un beso literal en el trasero fuese tan agradable.

La lengua de Artemis ahondó en su interior y Drizzt clavó los dedos en la tierra arenosa. Iba a correrse, se correría en un instante si Artemis seguía demostrandole de ese modo su habilidad.

- Ah... aaah... Artemis... Artemis, por favor... me voy a...

- Mmmh…- Se limitó a responderle Artemis, mientras le introducía uno de los dedos y lamía y besaba la entrada alrededor.

Drizzt empujó contra el delicioso invasor, y alzó la vista. Fue una mala idea, ver a Artemis entre sus piernas, moviendo la cabeza tras su verga húmeda y turgente, la espalda inclinada, el delicioso trasero levantado en el aire... sintió que se le tensaban los testículos.

Y Artemis escogió ese momento para introducir un segundo dedo en el interior de Drizzt, su ano se contrajo compulsivamente, el escroto se tensó y el orgasmo le recorrió, dejandole tendido sobre la hierba y jadeando desesperadamente.

- Oh... cielos... Artemis...- Logró musitar.

El humano se irguió ante él, de rodillas, recorriéndole con la mirada. Drizzt se estremeció bajo el hambriento escritinio y su hombría empezó a endurecerse en un tiempo record.

- Eres magnífico.- Declaró Artemis.

Y así era, Artemis no podía dejar de maravillarse mirando a Drizzt, era perfecto, realmente perfecto. Sus gemidos al llegar al orgasmo habían sido tan eróticos que Artemis había sufrido un calvario para contenerse de penetrarle en ese mismo instante.

- No... tu lo eres.- Replicó el vigilante. Y sus ojos lavanda le recorrieron como lo había hecho él mismo.

No podía esperar mas. Artemis rebuscó un momento entre su ropa hasta dar con el vial de aceite. Generalmente lo usaba para tratar quemaduras y magulladuras por abrasión pero resultaría ideal para esta situación, y tenía que confersar que había tenido la esperanza de usarlo para este menester desde hacía tiempo. Tratando de tocarse lo menos posible cubrió su ansiosa verga con el aceite y se volvió.

Se relamió y se tendió sobre Drizzt, las piernas del drow se abrieron y rodearon su cintura acomodándole entre ellas. Artemis gimió y Drizzt le imitó al moler sus caderas con las propias.

- Oh... si...

Entreri le besó, ardiente, uniendo sus calientes labios y siendo correspondido con identica ansia, la lengua de Drizzt robaba la suya de forma posesiva. Artemis gruñó reververando en sus bocas y abandonó la placentera actividad para atacar la sensible punta de las orejas del drow, torturando la erógena zona mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre los cuerpos de ambos y sus dedos untuosos daban con la todavía húmeda abertura del ano.

- Rapido, Artemis... más por favor...- Suplicó Drizzt.

No hacía falta que lo pidiera, él mismo no podía esperar más. Situó su hombría ante la abertura y la tocó con el glande.

- ¿Estas listo?

- Si... si, adelante.- Drizzt pasó los brazos por el cuello de su amante.

Entreri se posicionó sosteniendo su peso sobre los brazos y capturó los jugosos labios del drow al tiempo que empezaba a penetrarle lentamente.

Drizzt gimió quedamente, la excitación, la extraña sensación, el leve dolor, el poderoso placer... tenía la cabeza ligera, el corazón desbocado... Artemis jadeaba sobre él, los ojos entrecerrados mientras el sudor brillaba sobre su piel, Drizzt le pasó la lengua porla barbilla, recogiendo el salado sabor de la piel y su calor. Era delicioso, todo él lo era.

Artemis soltó un gemido estrangulado mientras la estrechez de Drizzt le envolvía. Era tan estrecho, le estaba destrozando, le comprimía de forma casi dolorosa. Estaba al borde del descontrol y no quería hacer daño a Drizzt. Siguió entrando lentamente, demasiado, apenas podía controlar el temblor de sus piernas por la tensión de no embestir.

Cuando finalmente estuvo completamente dentro se quedó quieto, tratando de encontrar su voz. Miró a Drizzt, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos, no le había dañado, brillaban con un deseo feral.

- Drizzt...

- Mas... muevete... ¡haz algo!.- Suplicó Drizzt.

Como volviese a suplicarle algo así acabaría por desmoronar sus esfuerzos. Artemis tomó aire y empezó a moverse ritmicamente, y lentamente. O al menos lo intentó, cuando Drizzt le embistió desde abajo, empalándose en él, cualquier intento de ser suave saltó en pedazos.

Los suaves movimientos se volvieron fuertes y pélvicos, Artemis bajó la cabeza y respiró aceleradamente, embistiendo una y otra vez en el ajustado ardor de Drizzt. El drow, por fortuna, estaba disfrutando, cada empujón daba implacablemente en su próstata, desatando oleadas de placer, el vaivén violento y primigenio le estaba enloqueciendo, el poderoso cuerpo de Entreri sobré él, los musculos tensandose, los testículos dando contra sus gluteos a cada embestida, y sin embargo no se sentía violentado ni dominado por su posición bajo aquel hombre, sino que sentía que poseía un enorme poder sobre este, le había hecho perder el control, Artemis no era capaz de parar, no era capaz de reducir el ritmo.

Artemis Entreri era su prisionero del mismo modo que Drizzt lo era de él.

Drizzt se arqueó con un gemido ante el feroz ataque, la primigenia furia del deseo desatado e incontenible, se unió al vaivén, encontrando las embestidas de Entreri y respondiéndolas hasta arrancar de su amante profundos gruñidos de masculino placer.

- ¡Artemis!... ¡Artemis!

Ya casi estaba... ya casi… Drizzt llevó las manos hasta su hombría y apenas precisó unos instantes para derramarse, dijo el nombre de su amante a voz en grito mientras su esencia bañaba sus propias manos y los abdominales de Artemis. Sus entrañas se tensaron y su ano se contrajo espasmodicamente sobre la verga de Entreri, uniéndoles completamente, forzando el poderoso orgasmo del humano, que se derramó en su interior y se desplomó sobre él temblando y jadeando.

- Te quiero.- Logró decir Artemis cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

- Y yo a ti... ¿Artemis?

- ¿Mmmmh?

- Pesas.

Entreri rió y se apartó, tendiéndose al lado de Drizzt, que suspiró al sentir el frio de la noche sobre su piel húmeda de sudor.

- Necesitamos otro baño.- Dijó Entreri, pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

- ¿Puedo frotarte la espalda?

El humano arqueó una ceja, no dudó un instante que Drizzt pensaba hacer algo más que frotarle la espalda.

**Nota de la autora: **Vacaciones, vacaciones, tanta playa y tanta fiesta no dan ganas de escribir, pero de cuando en cuando trataré de seguir actualizando.

Bueno, este capítulo es puro slash, no me he comido mucho la cabeza, pero ya estoy preparando el resto de la trama, que la cosa tiene que ir acabando.


	20. El conflicto final

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 20. El conflicto final**

Ante ellos estaba el objetivo.

Entreri observó el templo sin sorprenderse demasiado, lo había visto en sus extraños sueños, era tal y como lo había visto en ellos. Un edificio de piedra vieja y roida por el paso de los siglos, aun enterrado en parte aunque se veían labores de excavación a su alrededor, dejando ver la formacion piramidal y escalonada.

La secta les esperaba. Un ejército les aguardaba en la explanada ante el temblo, armado y dispuesto para la batalla. Estaba formado en su mayor parte por humanos, pero desde allí podían vislumbrar otras razas, unos yuan-tis, un par de gigantes de fuego y varios hombres-escorpión en primera fila de batalla.

Lo que le resultaba absurdo era el modo en que la secta se plantaba ante ellos, si les esperaba y sabía de su numero resultaba estúpido esperarles de ese modo, de cara y sin dar muestras de tener táctica alguna de defensa.

Jarlaxle, que compartía sus sospechas, hizo sonar uno de sus numerosos silbatos y oteó el ejército enemigo. Negó con la cabeza, nada. Aparte de las armas mágicas que portaban algunos de los sectarios, no había nada más, ni ilusiones ni nada similar.

- ¿Una trampa? Quizá hay fosas en la arena.

Drizzt compartía ese temor y transmitió la pregunta a los Bedin, que conocían el desierto mejor que nadie. Pero estos lo negaron, aquella zona era roca y la arena era apenas superficial, si habían hecho fosas ya se habrían descubierto por el fuerte viento propio del Raurin, además de la dificultad de cavar en la roca viva.

Bueno, si les dejaban todas las ventajas no iba a quejarse. Drizzt se aseguró de que Guen conociese la tactica que llevarian a cabo y su papel en ella, y fue junto a Entreri y Jarlaxle.

- Ahora o nunca.

Artemis asintió, pero había un toque de preocupación en sus ojos, se apartó de ellos e hizo un gesto a Drizzt para que le siguiera aparte. El vigilante obedeció, algo perplejo.

Anduvieron hasta estar lejos de los finos oidos de Jarlaxle y Entreri cogió a Drizzt por lo hombros, con mirada grave y severa.

- Drizzt, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

* * *

_Arma vibró, la tierra se estremeció, las cadenas se resquebrajaron._

_¡Ya estaba alli! Arma Artema estaba allí, la llave de su libertad había llegado, el mortal que era su morada había hoyado con sus pies la tierra bajo la cual estaba su prisión. El momento se acercaba._

_La primera ceremonia para su liberación se celebraria ahora, los tres pasos para romper las cadenas tendrian lugar antes de la caida total del sol._

_El primero estaba dispuesto. Un baño de sangre, un lago rojo que cubriría el desierto. Una carnicería para inaugurar una era carmesí._

* * *

Los bedin iniciaron la ofensiva usando al aliado que mejor conocían, la arena. Con unas capas mágica tejidas por sus druidas iniciaron una veloz maniobra levantando una feroz tormenta de arena gracias al vendaval producido por sus capas.

Con el enemigo cegado por la repentina oleada y el viento a favor, la caballería bedin a lomos de dromedarios se lanzó contra el enemigo.

Drizzt, junto a los demás guerreros de a pie, dirigió la ofensiva lateral izquierda. Un grupo de belicosos bedin le acompañaba y corrían para flanquear al enemigo.

"Hay algo que quiero pedirte."

No podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Le carcomía por dentro.

Por fin avistó las siluetas del enemigo entre la arena y preparó sus cimitarras. No lo permitiría, no permitiría que aquello tuviese lugar.

El sectario no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando un elfo de piel negra y melena blanca cayó sobre él y le perforó ambos pulmones en un único ataque.

* * *

Entreri degolló al yuan-ti y se hizo a un lado para ceder paso a sus compañeros de batalla, los bedin tenían sed de venganza y el ex –asesino no iba a quitarles diversión, después de todo su objetivo eran los líderes de la secta, no aquellos que eran obviamente carne de cañón.

Además, no quería derramar mas sangre de la necesaria, el hecho de combatir, de matar, parecía hacer mas intensa la presencia de Arma Artema, no tenía intención de proporcionar sangre a la incesante presencia amenazadora, no la iba a fortalecer inutilmente.

A lo lejos vislumbro un pequeño arcoiris, parecía que Jarlaxle estaba disfrutando de su varita de rociada de colores, no era un artefacto util contra enemigos de calibre medio o alto, pero hacia maravillas para desequilibrar a un enemigo no muy fuerte pero numeroso.

Frentre, izquierda y derecha, habían rodeado perfectamente al enemigo en un tiempo record y ahora podían despacharse a gusto. Entreri se movió en silencio entre la batalla, avanzando hacia el templo como una sombra, evitando el combate al maximo posible.

Pensó en lo que le había pedido a Drizzt. La expresión del drow había reflejado un dolor inmenso, Artemis había tenido que insistir mucho para conseguir una afirmación a medias, falta de convicción, pero sabía que llegado el momento el vigilante sabría que era lo que debía hacer. Esperaba que no hiciese ninguna estúpida heroicidad.

Apuñaló a un par de sectarios y se apartó del combate hasta que llegó a las escaleras, su objetivo, acabaría rapidamente con aquello matando al lider.

Un movimiento a su espalda le advirtió del peligro y se volvió al segundo para enfrentar al Yuan-ti, pero no tuvo siquiera que levantar la espada cuando una enorme pantera negra cayó sobre el reptil y le rompió el cuello con sus poderosas mandíbulas.

Guenhwyvar levantó la cabeza con satisfacción.

- Drizzt te ha ordenado seguirme¿verdad?

El inteligente animal se limitó a lamerse el hocico como si le dijese que había sido decisión propia guardarle las espaldas. Artemis sonrió y continuó subiendo al templo con el magnífico animal guardándole las espaldas.

* * *

Amenoth rezaba.

O mas bien simulaba rezar. Todo había comenzado, el grupo sectario estaba muriendo, los bedin les estaban masacrando con ayuda de aquellos drows. Estaban acabados.

La Voz había muerto. Arma ya no le necesitaba y había devorado el pedazo de si mismo que había prestado para comunicar sus deseos. Ya no había Voz.

Pero malditos fueran todos si iba a permitir que aquello acabase también con él.

Amenoth sacó un pequeño amuleto de su bolsillo. Su antiguo amuleto de Seth, su anterior deidad, el dios serpiente, el oscuro señor del mal en el panteón Muhorandino. No le había dado tantos poderes como Arma, ni le había proporcionado tantos aliados ni pruebas de poder.

Pero había sido un amo que podía comprender, sabía cual era su naturaleza, sabía a que destino podía conducirle.

Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Amenoth tomó el colgante de Seth entre sus manos. Y rezó.

* * *

Entreri entró en el templo. Y lo encontró vacio. Nadie quedaba allí dentro.

Ni un guardia, ni un soldado, ni siquiera clérigos. Nada.

Inquieto, Entreri examinó el suelo y las paredes en busca de glifos custodios, aquellos sellos mágicos que usaban los clérigos para crear trampas particularmente peligrosas.

Nada. Lo cual no indicaba nada bueno.

_Artemis Entreri_

Entreri se puso en guardia, no sabía de donde provenía la voz, pero tenía la sospecha de que no tenía un origen determinado.

_No puedes combatirme con metal, Artemis, de hecho no hay motivos para que te enfrentes a mi._

Seguro. Entreri apretó los dientes y se preparó, fortaleza, había resistido las intrusiones de Crenshinibon en su momento, y había derrotado la voluntad de Garra de Charon, y resistiría esto, no había ninguna diferencia

_Si que la hay¿crees que mi existencia en tu interior no contribuyó a tu éxito?_

Tonterías. Una treta para que se debilitase, nunca había recibido ayuda alguna de aquella cosa llamada Arma, él se había forjado a sí mismo desde el principio. Con paso firme avanzó por el templo hacía una única puerta. Encontraría al lider de aquello, o al mismísimo Arma, lo que fuera, y acabaría con él.

_Soy parte de ti¿cómo puedes pensar en destruirme? Soy aun mayor que un dios._

- Seguro¿y que hace alguien mayor que un dios susurrando desde la oscuridad?

Silencio. Ja, aquello había picado a Arma, seguro.

Abrió la puerta y encontró unas escaleras de caracol que descendían en la negrura. Era el momento de la venganza.

Un gruñido. Entreri se volvió y vió que Guenhwyvar aplastaba las orejas, estaba nerviosa, lo que había abajo no la gustaba. Probablemente tenía razón, pero no había otra opción.

- Necesito que te quedes aquí. No quiero que nadie me ataque por la espalda en este pasadizo, estaría en desventaja.

La pantera no parecía muy convencida pero no hizo ademán de seguirle y se sentó ante la puerta. Le guardaría al retaguardia, así podría concentrarse en cosas realmente importantes.

Se internó hacia las entrañas de la tierra.

* * *

Un baño de sangre.

Los sectarios y los bedin se habían enfrentado con ferocidad, pero los sectarios no habían tenido oportunidad alguna.

Demasiados muertos, todos los sectarios, humanos, yuan-ti, goblins, elfos... muertos, y una tercera parte de los bedin también había encontrado su fin en aquel lugar, cubriendo la tierra yerma con un manto carmesí.

No veía a Artemis por ninguna parte, pero no temía por su vida, no era propio de ese hmbre morir en un campo de batalla caótico. No, conociéndole habría ignorado el combate principal y se habría escabullido al templo sin esperar a nadie.

Artemis, para la mayor parte de las cosas era listísimo pero a veces era tan cabezón como un enano. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo al rollo del lobo solitario?

Drizzt corrió hacia el templo y entró a la carrera pero no vió a Entreri, a quien si vió fue a Guenhwyvar, montando guardia frente a una puerta.

- ¿Guen¿Y Artemis?

La pantera ladeó la cabeza escaleras abajo. Drizzt asintió y fue tras los pasos de Artemis. Tendrían que hablar acerca de ese afan de hacerlo todo el solo.

* * *

Jarlaxle exploró el campo de batalla, recogiendo no menos de 50 piezas de oro, un par de sables imbuidos de magia y tres anillos con magia menor. Si, una buena cosecha, despues de todo los muertos no volverían a utilizarlo.

De pronto le sobrevino un súbito escalofrío, un estremecimiento instintivo.

Algo iba mal. Muy mal.

Alzó la vista por el campo de batalla. No veía a Artemis... ¡maldito fuera! Cuenta con ese humano para ignorar a sus compañeros y largarse¡no era el momento de enfrentarse él solo a un dios!.

* * *

Entreri observó la puerta con extrañeza.

Parecía moverse, como si fuese orgánica, algo vivo. Los grilletes que la cerraban eran de metal, pero la puerta en sí estaba adornada con motivos extraños, como raices o tentáculos, podía ser un efecto óptico pero Entreri hubiese jurado que se movían lentamente, reptando como un nido de serpientes.

_Vienes a mi, por tu propia voluntad._

_Vengo a ti._

Artemis dio un respingo. Era Arma . Arma Artema y Omega. Sintió calor, un calor intenso en su interior, el poder que había dentro de su cuerpo vibraba al unísono con el poder que había tras la puerta. Reconociéndose.

- Callaos los dos... esto es el fin.

_Esto es el fin, pero solo para ti._

_Esto es el fin, pero solo para ti._

Artemis procuró respirar con lentitud, controlando su respiración, concentrándose al máximo. Arma Omega estaba tras esa puerta. Arma Artema dentro de él.

Si podía mantener a Artema encerrada en su interior, Omega no podría liberarse. Por lo tanto, si llegaba hasta Omega antes de que fuese libre, no podría defenderse de él. Podría matar a la entidad sin dificultad siempre y cuando pudiese controlarse.

_Tu plan es infantil. Tu resistencia inutil._

_Tu plan es infantil. Tu resistencia inutil._

Que hablasen al unísono cuanto quisieran. Entreri abrió facilmente los grilletes con su ganzua y abrió las extrañas puertas de par en pal.

_Gracias, Artemis, te lo agradecemos. Serás recompensado._

_Gracias, Artemis, te lo agradecemos. Serás recompensado._

Artemis se sintió desbordado. Su mente se sumergió en un torbellino de luz que le envolvió.

* * *

Drizzt vió el haz de luz subir desde las profundidades. Algo terrible estaba pasando. El fogonazo de luz avanzó imparable y le cegó.

* * *

Jarlaxle y los bedin se cubrieron instintivamente ante la columna de luz, el suelo empezó a temblar violentamente, pronto un terremoto en toda regla sacudió la tierra, se abrieron grietas desde el viejo templo, se oyeron piedras y muros derrumbándose.

Jarlaxle se agarró el sombrero y se tiró al suelo. Esperaba que la luz se extinguiese poco a poco.

No fue así, la columba brillaba con mas intensidad si cabe, la tensión en el ambiente era insoportable, el zumbido electrico era un crescendo imparable.

_La segunda señal, la columna de fuego. Solo queda una._


	21. Promesas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 21. Promesas**

Venganza. Dulce venganza.

Todos lo pagarían. Todos responderían de sus acciones. Todos eran culpables. Todos recibirían su justo castigo, era el día de la venganza.

_¡Eres un monstruo, una abominación, una afrenta a nuestros ojos!_

Todos los que le habían hecho daño sin motivos, todos los que le habían insultado y despreciado desde su patética superioridad como adultos siendo él un niño.

_Eres debil, como tu madre¡lévantate, aun no he terminado contigo!_

Su padre, que le había destrozado el espíritu y traicionado, un cobarde que se sentía superior maltratando a su propio hijo y rezando a un ídolo en un templo.

_Vamos, cariño, no les hagamos caso, todo irá bien._

Su madre, su madre que en realidad le culpaba de todo, su madre debil y patética incapaz de protegerse a si misma o a su hijo. Su estúpida madre que había confiado en el cerdo de su padre.

_¿Crees que eres suficiente hombre¡Esta calle es mia! Ven aquí, novato. Eres un primerizo, no sirves aquí. Sé lo que quieres, asqueroso trepa. Tengo algo para ti._

La escoria de las calles, los matones, los ladrones, los camellos de las cofradias. Estaban en todas las ciudades, el mismo tipo de rata parasitaria que habitaba en todas las calles que habían marcado su vida.

Todos. Todo aquello acabaría. Se desvanecerían.

Para siempre.

* * *

Drizzt se incorporó lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una intensa jaqueca.

Se había salvado de milagro. Gracias a Guen, su felina amiga. Cuando la luz había llegado hasta él esta le había cegado y trastornado profundamente, dejandole confuso y aturdido, pero Guenhwyvar había acudido, le había agarrado por la capa y le había sacado de las escaleras a la carrera.

Después todo se había venido abajo, el templo se había derrumbado sobre sus cabeza. Solo la buena fortuna les había salvado, los bloques de piedra que habían caido sobre ellos se habían quedado encajados entre ellos formando una cuña que había protegido a Drizzt y Guen del resto del derrumbe.

¿Qué había ocurrido¿Dónde estaba Artemis?

Guen tiró de su capa, si querían respuestas tendrían que salir de allí.

* * *

Jarlaxle estaba sin habla. El templo se había derrumbado, y una criatura había levitado desde el haz de luz. Gloriosa y terrible a la vez.

Era una quimera acorazada, varias criaturas en una, una mezcla de definición imposible¿reptil¿mamífero¿insecto¿piedra, metal o carne?

Una bestia cuadrúperda de afiladas garras y la cabeza aplastada entre los enormes hombros mostrando una hilera de afilados dientes y maliciosos ojos de un solo color morado gélido, un torso humanoide surgía de su espalda, en el lomo, como si fuese un jinete de la bestia de aspecto mas animal. La parte humanoide estaba igualmente acorazada, su piel era como una armadura quitinosa, sus brazos largos y acabados en manos con garras, dos alas dracónicas de aspecto inutil por su tamaño respecto al cuerpo pero imponentes como un halo a su espalda, la cabeza como un yelmo con ranuras para los ojos, que brillaban poderosamente, tres placas sobresalían como una extraña corona, una vertical y las otras en diagonal a los lados de la cara. Toda la criatura tenía tonos morados, lavanda y lila, y era terriblemente siniestra.

Aquello debía ser Arma... Artema u Omega, eso no lo sabía.

La criatura descendió hasta el suelo, en toda la zona se notó la terrible presión ejercida por el ser. No era muy grande, bueno, al menos no tanto como Jarlaxle había imaginado, aproximadamente cinco metros de alto, pero imponía un aura mas poderosa de lo que un dragón habría logrado con toda su envergadura.

Jarlaxle vió ahora lo que realmente le sobrecogió.

Artemis. Artemis estaba en el torso de la criatura, como incrustado en su interior, sobresaliendo solo su cabeza, hombros y la mitad del pecho. Una de las monstruosas manos de Arma fueron hasta su prisionero y le acarició la cabeza casi con afecto, levantándole el rostro y acariciando suavemente el rostro semiinconsciente, Artemis parecía encontrarse en alguna especie de trance, con la mirada perdida y desenfocada.

Luego aquello debía ser Arma Artema... bueno, una duda estaba resuelta.

Ahora solo quedaba como destruirla antes de que liberase a Arma Omega, como hacerlo sin destruir también a Artemis, descubrir si Drizzt estaba vivo y donde estaba...

¿Por qué tenía que pensarlo todo él solo?

* * *

Drizzt salió de las ruinas del derrumbe siguiendo el agudo instinto de Guenhwyvar. El alivio de abandonar el opresivo lugar no duró demasiado.

Arma Artema estaba allí, libre. Y Artemis estaba encerrado en ella, prisionero y visiblemente aturdido.

Arma alzó una mano y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Artemis como quien acaricia a una mascota. Drizzt sintió una fria furia en su interior, profunda y primitiva, el cazador.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE, ZORRA!

Se lanzó contra aquella criatura, aquel ser tan superior a cuantos enemigos había conocido, sin el menor asomo de temor, sin la mas mínima duda. ¡Nadie iba a tocar al hombre que amaba!

* * *

Entreri oyó algo... o eso creía... un grito, no sabía qué exactamente.

¿Qué ocurría a su alrededor? Todo estaba tan oscuro... ¿qué había ocurrido antes? Recordaba la puerta, las voces de Arma...

¡Arma! Había sentido el increible poder devorarle desde dentro, Artema había surgido como un volcán en erupción, fortalecida por la cercanía de Omega, devorando su consciencia, cubriéndole con un manto de oscuridad, durmiéndole...

¡Tenía que despertar! Debía reaccionar. Había soñado... si, recordaba la voz de Artema hablándole en sueños, recordaba su propia ira, su rabia...

¡Artema había vuelto a manipularle! Enojado, Entreri trató de moverse, pero se sentía incapaz, anestasiado, aun estaba dormido. Era una sensación desconcertante.

* * *

Jarlaxle golpeó de nuevo a la bestia con su estoque mágico, pero solo logró un arañazo antes de saltar dando volteretas para evitar los disparos de Arma en forma de una especie de proyectil mágico mejorado.

¡Era imposible penetrar aquella coraza, Arma poseía defensas contra todo tipo de ataque, físicos y mágicos! Ni siquiera Drizzt, que atacaba como una auténtica tempestad había logrado hacer mella en sus defensas. Guenhwyvar ya no estaba, Arma Artema había castigado con dureza al animal hasta que finalmente se había desvanecido en una niebla oscura y regresado a su plano.

Las cosas pintaban muy mal, la mayoría de los bedin se habían batido en retirada, aterrorizados, gritando algo acerca del regreso del Azote de los dioses, unos pocos valientes se habían quedado a combatir a Artema, pero Jarlaxle dudaba que eso supusiese alguna diferencia.

- **Sois patéticos.**

Drizzt escupió sangre y miró a Artema con odio, era la primera vez que la criatura hablaba, y la verdad era que no le interesaba lo que pudiese decirles. Artemis estaba en peligro, Guen casi había muerto tras recibir un mordisco de aquella especie de montura de Artema.

- **Sereis parte del sacrificio para el regreso de Omega.**

Que siguiese perdiendo el tiempo hablando, perfecto. Una lengua de fuego de una varita de Jarlaxle alcanzó en pleno rostro a la bestia inferior y Drizzt aprovechó aquel momento para saltar sobre esta y ponerse cara a cara con la criatura superior, de la que provenía la voz de Omega, y sobre todo, cerca de Artemis. Cara a cara con el rostro de su amado, Drizzt sintió que le invadía la angustia al ver sus expresión medio dormida, como si estuviese agotado.

- ¡Artemis¡Por los dioses, Artemis, dime algo!

No pudo reaccionar cuando los brazos humanoides de Artema le agarraron inmediatamente por el cuello y le levantaron en el aire.

- ¡Drizzt!.- Gritó Jarlaxle.

Ahogándose, Drizzt atacó con las cimitarras los poderosos brazos de Arma Artema, sin conseguir resultados, su cuello prisionero de las garras monstruosas. Cortandole la respiración, dañándole... la visión se le empezó a nublar.

Artemis...

Artemis trató de encontrar sus fuerzas... tenía que abrir los ojos, tenía que moverse, hacer algo... no podía permanecer en ese estado, era imperativo que recobrase el control de su cuerpo y mente. Control... recobrar el control.

(...mis... por... oses.. Artem... me al..)

¿Y eso¿Era una treta de Arma o realmente lo había oido¿Alguien en el exterior? Entreri decidió arriesgarse, si era cosa de Arma se arriesgaba a caer aun mas en su hechizo, pero si era un sonido real... Artemis siguió el origen de aquel sonido se concentró al máximo hasta llegar a oir una especie de sonido estrangulado... parecía que alguien se ahogaba... alguien muy cerca de él...

- ... Art... agh... Artem…

¡DRIZZT!

Abrió los ojos y la luz del día le cegó.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron miró a su alrededor y el corazón se le desbocó.

Drizzt estaba a escasa distancia de él, alzado por dos brazos acorazados que le estrangulaban cruelmente por encima de su cabeza. A unos metros, en el suelo, Jarlaxle atacaba en su dirección con sus dagas y varitas mágicas, usando todo el arsenal que tenía a su disposición.

Y él... estaba inmovilizado, no sentía el cuerpo mas allá de sus hombros, estaba como incrustado en el pecho de aquello... de Arma Artema. Era su prisionero, estaba indefenso...

¡No! No era el momento de rendirse, no podía permitirlo, aquella era la intención de Arma.

Estaba vivo, y eso tenía significado. Arma Artema no le había eliminado pudiendo hacerlo, eso significaba que no eran entidades independientes, Artema le necesitaba con vida, no estaba libre de él, aun estaban unidos en cuerpo y mente.

**Detente.**

La poderosa forma de Artema tembló imperceptiblemente, pero Entreri percibió la vacilación, Artema le había controlado vrebemente cuando estaba prisionera, y Artemis podía hacer lo mismo con ella... aunque solo fueran unos preciosos instantes.

**¡SUELTALE!**

Drizzt cayó al suelo a plomo, tosiendo tratando desesperadamente de llevar aire a sus pulmones ardientes. Finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para alzar la vista y descubrir que había salvado su vida.

Artemis. Estaba consciente. Le miraba con el rostro cubierto de sudor, en una mueca de profundo esfuerzo. Él había detenido a Arma.

- Drizzt... tu promesa...

El vigilante aferró los pomos de sus cimitarras caidas, pero no hizo gesto de levantarlas, su mirada lavanda centelleó al tiempo que negaba con gesto firme.

- No... no lo haré.

- ¡Maldito seas, Drizzt! No hay tiempo, no podré contenerla eternamente.- Replicó Entreri con furia y desesperación.

- No lo haré... ¡No lo haré!

La promesa... asquerosa promesa... no pensaba hacerle honor, faltaría a aquello aunque eso fuese faltar a su palabra.

_Drizzt, tengo que pedirte algo._

_¿El que?_

_Si fracasamos, si Arma se apodera de mi... _

_Eso no ocurrirá._

_Ya, claro, dejá que yo sea el práctico. Sabes que puede ocurrir._

_Bien, si Arma me posee, prometeme que me matarás._

_¿Qué¡No¡No pienso prometer eso!_

_¡Prometemelo! Tienes que entenderlo, no se trata solo del peligro que supondrá... nada me provocaría mas dolor que ser la marioneta de esa cosa. Hazlo por mi._

_No puedo, Artemis, no puedo hacerlo._

_Drizzt, si me quieres... si me quieres tanto como yo te quiero, prometemelo._

_... Si no hay otra salida... te prometo que lo haré._

Que Artemis le perdonara, pero no podía clavar sus cimitarras en su cuerpo, no podía.

- Drizzt, no podría soportar verte morir sin poder hacer nada.- Artemis sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- Por favor... no podré detenerla mucho mas, por favor...

Drizzt arrojó las cimitarras al suelo, subió sobre la bestia y se puso de nuevo a la altura de Artemis, tomó sus rostro entre las manos y le besó largamente, mordió sus labios, chupó su lengua, invadió y acarició hasta robarle el aliento y dejar los labios de ambos magullados y húmedos.

- Perdoname, Artemis, pero no voy a cumplir mi promesa. Te quiero.

* * *

Jarlaxle sacó su ballesta de mano y la cargó metodicamente. Veneno. Uno de efecto instantaneo, ni siquiera sentirían algo mas que el pinchazo del dardo. No le gustaba hacerlo, no quería hacerlo. Pero si no lo hacía todo Faerun estaba condenado.

Si solo mataba a Artemis no dudaba de que Drizzt se vengaría irracionalmente, tenía que matarlos a los dos, en dos disparos consecutivos. Morirían juntos. Sonaba romántico, aunque Jarlaxle no lo creía así, morir por alguien era una necedad¿por qué morir por alguien cuando puedes vivir por ese alguien? Pero esta situación era insostenible. Artemis quería acabar con aquello y la unica salida era su propia muerte, Jarlaxle sabía que el humano lo entendía y que desde el reino de los muertos se lo agradecería, Drizzt era otra historia, pero probablemente preferiría estar muerto a ser responsable de la liberación de Arma Omega.

Levantó la ballesta y apuntó. Y mientras lo hacía lloró por primera vez en siglos.

- ¡ESPERA!

**Nota de la autora: **Jo, como se alarga eso ¿eh?. No quería hacer un combate final tan largo pero... es que me he sacado una amenaza tan terrible y tremendista que me dí cuenta que no podía acabar con esto en un plis plas, tenía que currarmelo.

Gracias por los reviews nuevamente¡sigo en ello!


	22. Ocaso y Alba

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TSR o/y R.A Salvatore

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**), si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 21. Ocaso y Alba**

- ¡ESPERA!

Jarlaxle dio un bote del susto, había estado tan concentrado que ni se había percatado de la presencia del hombre que había salido de la nada a su derecha. Era oriundo de la zona, llevaba la cabeza afeitada, inclidas las cejas, y vestía un hábito sacerdotal.

Jarlaxle le apuntó inmediatamente con la ballesta.

- Tienes un segundo para explicarte.

- No hay que matar al portador, no funcionará.

Suficiente, nada mas de lo que el sacerdote hubiese dicho le habría salvado la vida, pero la proclamación del desconocido hizo que Jarlaxle estuviese a punto de abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer¿Cómo lo paramos?

Amenoth tomo aire, sabía que su unica posibilidad de sobrevivir era ponerse de parte de sus anteriores enemigos, los drows y el portador, para detener a Arma.

Y Seth le había dicho como.

No, su anterior deidad no estaba contenta con él, eso estaba claro, pero deseaba detener a Arma, némesis de todos los dioses, antes que castigar a Amenoth. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse si conseguían ver un día despues de este.

- Encerrar a Artema, igual que se hizo con Omega... hay un conjuro, me ha sido revelado.

- ¡Y Artemis¡Qué será de Artemis?

El clerigo se mostró claramente confuso y despues molesto.

- ¡Eso no importa!.- Le replicó.- ¡Si no lo encerramos moriremos todos!

Jarlaxle masculló una maldición... no había opción, aquello era lo mejor que tenían.

- ¿Pues a que esperas¡Hazlo!

Amenoth tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Hay un... un problema...

* * *

Drizzt se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Artemis, consciente de que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, en el momento en que Artemis se viese sobrepasado por la voluntad de Arma, él moriría. Sentía los jadeos de su amante mientras este ponía todo su empeño en mantener el control sobre sus acciones y las de Arma. 

- Artemis, te amo.

Entreri sintió un gañido de angustia en su garganta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no era nada comparado con la desesperanza y el dolor anidados en su pecho. Ahora que tenía todo, todo aquello que jamas había tenido, amistad, amor... todo lo que, había descubierto, de verdad importaba. Iba a perderlo.

- Drizzt...- Musitó entredientes.- Yo... tambien a... ti.

Sintió un tirón... fisico y mental, Arma luchaba por recuperar el control con violencia, sin duda enfurecida por su perdida de soberanía. Su poder le estaba dañando, violaba sus pensamientos y trataba de consumirle.

El dolor le atravesó.

* * *

Jarlaxle se preguntó porque no estaba huyendo en dirección contraria, por qué no estaba escapando a la infraoscuridad, por qué no dejaba aquello a la divina providencia y ponía a salvo su amadísimo pellejo. Luego recordó que Entreri y Drizzt eran sus amigos, no podía abandonarlos, mucho menos despues de haber pensado seriamente en matarlos... cielos, si se enteraban de eso algun día le darían una buena paliza.

En fin, había que resignarse a jugarse el cuello.

En contra de todo su instinto de conservación, corrió hacia Arma, Artemis y Drizzt. En sus manos llevaba el colgante que le había entregado Amenoth, sería el catalizador del conjuro, tenía que ponerselo a Artema en el cuello, y solo tenía una oportunidad antes de que Arma recuperase el control y volviese a atacar.

Apenas acababa de llegar junto a ellos cuando vio a Artemis desmayarse y los ojos de Artema brillar con un mortal brillo rojo.

Demasiado tarde... quizá no.

- ¡DRIZZT¡Ponle esto a Arma¡Rápido!

El vigilante le miró sorprendido y Jarlaxle temió que dejase caer el colgante.

Pero una vez mas, los brazaletes de velocidad que poseía Drizzt hicieron bien su trabajo, su brazó se extendió en un segundo y agarró al vuelo la fina banda de metal. En el mismo movimiento soltó el colgante sobre la cabeza de Arma, quedando colgado de uno de sus extraños cuernos.

* * *

Amenoth sintió el poder divino fluyendo a traves de él, era maravilloso, nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad el poder que poseían las deidades, ni siquiera Arma podía asemejarse a aquello. El poder provenía directamente de los canales divinos y se transmitía al colgante que le había entregado Seth en su visión durante su rezo.

Acabaría con Arma, la encerraría y despues podría reorganizar la secta a Seth, no cabía duda de que aquella victoria le reconciliaría con su deidad y era probable que incluso le convirtiese en un enviado para la iglesia, despues de todo algo debía significar el hecho de que le hubiese hablado directamente y le hubiese hecho entrega del antiguo colgante mulhorandino.

Cuando finalizó el último cántico comprendió su error. Sintió su cuerpo arder, no podía articular palabra pues su garganta ardía y unos temblores antinaturales le recorrían.

Antes de morir oyó la risa sardónica del mismísimo Seth. Un conjuro tan poderoso requería un sacrificio humano... ese era su castigo, era el sacrificio de su propio conjuro.

Seth tenía un sentido del humor enfermizo.

* * *

La tierra se abrió... no, no exactamente, el tejido mismo de la realidad se estaba abriendo, sonaba como ropa desgarrada. Drizzt se agarró al torso de la criatura para no separarse de Artemis mientras la enorme bestia se tambaleaba sobre un inestable terreno que se ondulaba y contorsionaba de forma extraña y perturbadora.

El sonido intenso de succión empezó y Drizzt comprendió que Arma Artema estaba siendo encerrada, al igual que lo había sido Arma Omega. ¡Con ambas en prisión ninguna podría liberar a la otra!

Pero... Artemis estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Arma... ¡sería encerrado también!

- ¡NO!

Se abrazó al cuello del inconsciente Artemis, de ningun modo le permitiría marchar, no sin luchar. Y desde luego que pensaba luchar.

Arma rugió, rugió con furia, con odio, ira y desesperación. Artema y Omega sufrían al unísono. Su ansia de libertad se enfrentaba a un muro de rechazo, al poder que ataba a Omega y pronto ataría a Artema.

_Se acababa todo, todas sus esperanzas se desvanecían como agua evaporada frente a un sediento. Habían visto la luz solo para que les fuera arrebatada._

_Artema arañó, chilló y gritó... y se hundió en una oscuridad que ninguna mente cabía imaginar, y supo que su prisión en el alma de Artemis Entreri no era nada comparado con la no-vida que le aguardaba._

_Omega guardó silencio mientras se sumía en el abismo profundo del que casi había escapado, y mientras regresaba a la nada mas oscura... lloró._

Artemis podía sentir el dolor, pero esta vez no era suyo... no¡era el dolor de Arma! Poco a poco sus sentidos volvieron a ser suyos, empezó a separar sus emociones de las de Artema, sus sentidos y pensamientos independientes. Las manos que desesperadamente tiraban de sus hombros mientras los gritos de Arma le ensordecían.

- ¡Quédate conmigo, Artemis¡Quédate!

Drizzt, era Drizzt, aun no era demasiado tarde para ambos. Si Artema sufría algo bueno debía haber ocurrido, aun había esperanza. Tenía que moverse, debía moverse.

Seguir la voz de Drizzt, lo había hecho antes, podía volver a hacerlo.

- ¡DRIZZT!

El vigilante cayó hacia atrás por el impulso cuando Artemis se precipitó sobre él en el momento en que la sujección de Arma se debilitó, solo Arma era succionada al vórtice, nada mas, ni siquiera Artemis, era afectado por ello.

Jarlaxle tambien estaba allí, mas bien debajo de Drizzt, pues al tiempo que este tiraba de Artemis, había tirado de él.

En unos instantes la brecha se cerró, tragándose al enorme ente y levantando un intenso vendabal que les envió volando unos metros atrás hasta desvanecerse y dejar una perfecta calma tras él.

Drizzt se incorporó mareado y buscó a Artemis, estaba junto a él, tendido en el suelo, desnudo y desmayado, respirando con normalidad pero claramente exhausto. Jarlaxle estaba escupiendo arena y alisándose los pantalones con aire indignado.

El vigilante miró hacia atrás, de Arma nada quedaba, nadie hubiese dicho que el mundo había estado a unos segundos de ser invadido por una terrible entidad destructora de dioses.

- La ultima vez que dejo que Entreri decida el rumbo a seguir, lo juro.- Masculló Jarlaxle.

Drizzt no pudo hacer otra cosa que reirse.

* * *

**Y así termina...**

Artemis miró con enojo la cuchara de sopa y despues a su torturador.

- Puedo cogerla yo solo.

- Si, puedes, y tambien puedes tirar el cuenco y llenar la cama de sopa.

El humano masculló un improperio y finalmente abrió la boca para permitir a Drizzt que le alimentara, el drow sonrió y empezó a alimentarle con la satisfacción de una madre.

- Tienes que recuperar fuerzas poco a poco.

Con ayuda de los Bedin habían llegado a lo mas parecido que tenían estos a un asentamiento permanente. Artemis había estado desvalido, sus fuerzas drenadas por todo lo ocurrido y por el súbito cambio en su interior al faltar Arma Artema. Ahora era libre, nunca se había sentido tan... eufórico.

- ¿Y esa sonrisa?

Artemis miró a Drizzt, su mirada iluminada, todas la preocupaciones desvanecidas... los labios llenos pidiendo a gritos que alguien los cubriese con los suyos.

- Deja la sopa... estas para comerte.

Drizzt se ruborizó pero le respondió con una sonrisa tan lasciva como la de Entreri.

- Me encantaría servirte ese plato pero no estas en condiciones. Mas adelante quizá.

Y para sorpresa de Drizzt, Artemis hizo pucheros juguetonamente... humano cruel, que rápido había apartado de sí sus barreras emocionales para jugar con él a su nivel, no cabía duda de que Arma Artema había jugado algún papel quitando a Artemis gran parte de las pequeñas alegrias de vivir.

- Unos mimitos quizá.

- No me lo puedo creer¿el gran Artemis Entreri pidiendo mimos?.- Se burló Drizzt.

Artemis apartó la manta y se relajó como un gato, mostrando una estampa desnuda tan poderosamente sexual que Drizzt tuvo una inmediata estrechez en los pantalones.

- Solo pido mimos, Drizzt... ¿me los vas a negar?

- Si sigues usando ese tono de voz te encontraras con algo mas que mimos.

El humano se relamió y se acarició el pectoral con movimiento lentos y sinuosos que Drizzt siguió con la mirada con desesperación.

- Aun estas debil...- Dijo con mas bien poca convicción.

- Tú cuidarás de mi.- Replicó Artemis con la voz grave de deseo mientras se acariciaba el ombligo y descendía en círculos.

Drizzt se quitó la ropa a tirones y se colocó sobre Artemis, besándole con lentitud y delicia.

- Eres imposible, Artemis, no sé como voy a cuidar de ti, lo pones muy dificil.

- Ya aprenderás.- Contestó Artemis con un gemido.

Si, y tenía mucho tiempo para aprender.

**Nota de la autora: **Sospecho que mi fanfic ha perdido mucho en el final... He tardado mucho en actualizar por un monton de razones, y una de ellas era este motivo, es dificil hacer un final cuando la saga es demasiado larga y complicada. Pero de todo se aprende, mejor que haga fanfics mas cortos con mejor calidad. Si hago un fanfic demasiado largo... al final me aburro y es inevitable que me salga con poca sustancia, o por lo menos es mi impresión.

Hasta el próximo fanfic. Gracias por todos los reviews! A ver si mi proximo fanfic es mejor que los demas, es probable que vuelva a usar el género de humor, que me resulto muy divertido de escribir y recibió muchos elogios. Gracias a todos nuevamente.


End file.
